Eve and The Six Brides
by PlanetGeek
Summary: Ritcher and Cordelia are nevermore and the six brides are all vampires now. Their lives go smoothly with the Sakamaki brothers until the Mukami brothers comes and kidnaps Yui for the Adam and Eve plan. What will the five women do?*SEQUEL TO THE SIX BRIDES*
1. Chapter 1

_**Thought that I was done huh? Well actually a friend of mine from DeviantArt actually convinced me to start sequel of The Six Brides. So you can thank him/ her for that. Anyways! Here is the first chapter of Eve and The Six Brides!! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 1

The moon is full and it's shining bright in the night sky and down below are a pack of wolves with red auras, galloping through the forest. A shadow is engulfing the full white moon and the one-eyed vampire with bright red hair grins.

"The time is finally upon us." He turns his head. "Brother."

A man waves his hand and the wolf beside him disappears. He has long white hair with red tips and yellow golden eyes.

"Yes. Now we will have our vengeance."

The white moon is engulfed by the darkness and it turns into a full red blood moon.

"Then for the future of the founders, let us begin." The one-eyed vampire grins sadistically.

~(XXX)~

The bright orange sun is setting in the horizon and hidden within the vast forest, resides the Sakamaki mansion, which contains six residents that happen to be all full blooded vampire brothers: Shu, Reiji, Ayato, Kanato, Laito, and Subaru Sakamaki.

Soon the number of the residents within the mansion increased into a number of twelve as soon as the church sent six sacrificial brides for them to awaken. The brides were the Tanaka sisters: Rena, Sayori, and Aina. The individual brides with no relations with any family were Selena Nai, Luna Odachi, and finally Yui Komori.

These brides were meant for two things to these men. And that was to slake their every thirst whenever desired and to be awakened whenever a full blood moon arose.

This tradition with mortal brides has been going on for centuries as they hopelessly tried to awaken one into becoming a vampire. But unfortunately many of the previous brides they tried to awaken have lost their lives to the painful process. None of them have ever survived the Awakening until now.

Yui Komori was the first bride to ever survive the Awakening. It is because she obtained the heart of a full blooded vampire, Cordelia Sakamaki, the first wife of Karlheinz and the mother of the triplets, Laito, Kanato and Ayato.

Compared to her, the rest of the brides had a very low chance of surviving the process since they were just ordinary mortal women but they somehow managed to awaken anyway. There was no logical explanation of how they survived but the best they could come up with is true love.

Each vampire chose a bride to feed on and once they all got to know each other personally, they slowly but surely fell in love. And now since the brides have awakened as vampires, the brothers claimed them as their lovers or mates-for-life as they have planned for them. And they do not intend of letting them go.

Luna slowly begins to stir awake as she starts to see the sun shining through the dark red curtains in the dark room. She sits up and looks down to the other side of the bed where her short tempered vampire lover, Subaru, slept. She smiles softly at his peaceful slumber and her fingers start to brush his side bangs away from his face. He looks so at ease when he's asleep and she finds that adorable.

She gasps when he's suddenly on top of her, holding onto her wrist in a firm but harmless grip. She blushes at his lusting gaze and her blood thirst starts to rise when she eyes his neck. She tenses up when the tsundere vampire clasps his hands with hers and intertwined their fingers together as suppresses a moan when he licks her neck.

"S-Subaru-kun!"

"What? You don't like it when I do this?" He licks her neck again.

"I just-mmm!! I'm still new to this!" She squirms, trying not to enjoy this so much.

"Well you better get used to it fast. Because I can't restrain myself when I'm with you. Now be a good girl and let me drink from you."

"Huh?!" she blushes more.

"You can drink my blood too, I can already tell that you're thirsty as I am."

"B-But Subaru-kun!! The rules are that we can't-"

"Oh just shut up."

He sits her up and moves her hair aside before sinking his fangs on her neck. Now that she's been a vampire for a while, Subaru's bites no longer make her feel pain whenever he bit her. Now all she feels is the riveting pleasure and ecstasy which always made her and Subaru go crazy at each other. She moans as he gulps down her blood and she stares at his bare shoulder.

She licks her dry lips and gently grabs his shoulders and extracts her fangs before biting down. His grip on her gets tighter and he groans when she starts to drink. She moans when his sweet blood coats her throat and runs her hands up his bare back, which makes him fall forward on top of her. Heated kisses are exchanged as soon as their thirsts are satisfied. Luna runs her hands through his white hair while his run down her slender hips and legs.

"I love you Subaru-kun." she whispers breathlessly. "I love you Luna."

They share a long kiss and before things could go any farther, a throat clears itself and they freeze.

~(XXX)~

Sayori sleeps soundly in her warm bed until she feels a pair of lips and fangs brushing her shoulder.

"Morning Little Bitch." Laito cooed in her ear before kissing her neck again. "I was wondering when you were gonna wake up. I'm incredibly thirsty today."

She groans groggily and shrugs her shoulder up, keeping her annoying and persistent boyfriend away from her.

"Laito-kun, it's too early." She grumbles tiredly. "Lemme sleep for God's sakes." She yawns.

She yanks the covers up and over her head and Laito grins in amusement as he places his hand on her hip.

"My you really are a drama queen, aren't you Little Bitch?"

"And you are really wanting to die today, aren't you?" she shoots back. "Need I remind you, my body has been transformed into a deadly weapon now. I could easily snap your twig body in half!"

"Oh come on baby, don't be so cruel. Why don't you come out so we can have some fun together hm?" He tears off the covers and starts to fondle her, ignoring her enraged protests.

"Ah what the- Laito-kun! You son of a bitch! Don't touch- ah Laito-kun!! Get your hands off- I swear to God!! Laito-kun!!!"

He finally manages to pin her down and crush his lips on hers. He purposely seduces her with his mouth in order to let her anger fade and resurface the lust that's inside her. She tries to fight the urge to submit to him but the way he's handling and kissing her is just too much for her to handle. He knows how to make her bend at his will and he will always know her ultimate weaknesses which she hates but also loves about him.

Feeling her thirst rising, Sayori roughly grabs two handfuls of his white dress shirt and yanks it open before biting down on his collarbone. She reverses their position where she's now on top and he on bottom and greedily drinks his blood. Laito sighs heavenly with pink tints on his cheeks and moans at the pleasurable feeling of his lovers fangs inside him.

"You little minx." He grins before wrapping his arms around her and biting down on her shoulder. She flinches at the sensation of his bite and bites down harder, moaning herself. What is this man doing to her? Before anything else could happen, Sayori's ear gets suddenly gets snatched and she's pulled away from Laito.

"Ow!!" She exclaims in pain as her eldest sister, Rena, glares down at her.

"And what exactly is the matter with the blood bags you were given for feeding? You know the rules about feeding off of each other."

Sayori slaps her hand off and rubs her aching red ear. "God Rena! Will you stop doing that?!"

The huntress looks at Laito.

"Laito-kun, I thought it was clear to you that you are not to engage in such a manner with my sister. You two have been secretly fornicating and you both know how concerned I get about that."

Sayori rolls her eyes and sighs. "Oh my God Rena! For the last time! We're using protection! We know better!"

"Oh really? Then what were you about to do with Laito-kun if I hadn't interfered just now?" She questions, making her sister blush in embarrassment.

"Oh don't mind her Little Bitch." Laito wraps his arms around her waist while grinning at Rena. "Rena-san's just jealous because her and Reiji are not as romantic as we are."

Rena arches an eyebrow with a calm face.

"Sexual intercourse is something I don't need with Reiji-san 24/7 Laito-kun. Like normal couples, we respect each other's space and go about our business until we want to see each other. That is the kind of relationship that you two need to work on. Now if you will excuse me, I have the others to awaken for school. I better not find anymore bite marks on either of you when you come down."

With that she walks out and Sayori groans as she falls backwards on the bed.

"She always has to ruin everything!!" She throws her hands up.

"Which is why she's a perfect match for Reiji." Laito says.

"Still! When is she ever gonna realize that I'm a full grown woman?! I make good choices, I can take care of myself! Hell that's why I wanted her to train me to becoming a hunter!!"

She looks at Laito and points to him. "It's you who can't be trusted. You always forget to put on condoms and you always make me forget too. So I guess I can kinda see why she's always harping on us."

He hovers above her. "Is it really that big of a deal?"

"C'mon Laito-kun. You know the risks of having sex without protection. And even though Rena can be a real pain in the ass, I kinda agree with her. I mean... what if I become pregnant? What's gonna happen then? I'm too young to become a mother and I'm not quite sure you're ready to become a father."

He nuzzles her neck with a big grin on his face.

"Oh Little Bitch, if you became pregnant then I would love you and our baby for all eternity. I would drown you with everlasting ecstasy and spoil our kid rotten."

His hand rubs her stomach fondly.

"I would be truly honored to have you as not only my beautiful bride but as the loving mother to my offspring. Just imagine it, you and I on the face of the earth, holding our precious child together! Basking off the rims of glory and eternal bliss when we spend our time together! Nothing will ever make me as happy if that were to happen."

She stares at him awestruck when he says these things and then she yanks him down to her lips like he was air itself that she needed to breathe in to survive.

"How fast do you think we can do it without Rena or Reiji-san noticing?" She asks breathlessly.

"5 minutes tops." He replies already lifting up her nightgown.

"That'll do."

They lock lips again and when things get a little fast and rough, they subconsciously roll off the bed and hit the floor.

~(XXX)~

Rena came in to wake Selena and Shu up and once Selena's fully awake from her slumber, she yawns and stretches her arms out as she sits up from the bed. She brings the sheets up to her naked chest and puts her hair up in a messy bun before laying next to Shu, her lazy vampire lover. Her finger traces circles on his chest while smiling.

"Shu-saaaan." She kisses his cheek. "Shu-san, it's time to get up. We have to get ready for school now."

He responds with a small grunt and keeps his eyes closed. Selena sighs and shakes his arm.

"Oh come on Shu-san. It's not that hard to get out of bed and get dressed."

"Yes it is. It's too much work and it makes me tired just thinking about it."

She sighs in defeat and fully collapses on the bed.

"You're always tired Shu-san." She gets up and puts on her robe. "I wonder how you don't manage to gain any weight when all you do is lie around and sleep."

She walks up to his side and puts her finger on her chin, like she's contemplating.

"And yet, you have the energy to make love to me like you did last night?"

He smirks. "A man can never be tired to help his woman with her special needs."

She gawks at him and huffs out.

"You are impossibly indecent Shu-san!! If I remember correctly, it was you who took advantage of me while I was enjoying my leisure time! Hmph!" She crosses her arms and looks away.

"Well you are the one who put me under your spell first, you siren."

"When I was playing the violin?" He snatches her wrist and pulls her on top of him.

"Yes, because these fingers of yours make the music come to my ears and it lulls me to sleep."

She blushes when his lips brushes against her fingers.

"I could listen to your music forever and never get tired of it. It's simply erotic for me to ignore." His mouth is near her wrist now. "Just like your blood."

He sinks his fangs in her wrist and she bites her bottom lip, trying not to moan. If he knows how much she's enjoying this, then they both will be in bed forever and they're always the last ones to get to the limo.

"Sh-Shu-san. We better get ready before we're-"

She squeals when he pulls her forward and sinks his fangs on her chest.

"Late!! Shu-san!!" She moans when he wraps his arms around her burying his fangs in deeper.

"Shu-san, we-we can't be doing this! We-"

"Oh be quiet."

At first she sets her hands on his head to push him away but she ends up running her fingers through his hair when she could no longer hold back the feeling of pleasure course through her body.

"Oh Shu-san." she moans.

"I'm not getting up for school." He licks the running blood off her chest, making her shiver. "And neither are you."

"I would have to disagree with you on that."

Selena squeals and her face burn cherry red when she sees Reiji in the room with his scowling face.

"Reiji-san!" Selena closes up her robe when she jumps off of Shu.

"As you two are fully aware, I do not appreciate your lack of punctuality. It is simply aggravating when we have to wait for you."

Selena bows. "We're so sorry Reiji-san. We'll try to be on time for now on."

"For your sake, I hope you will. Now quit wasting time, hurry up and get ready."

With that Reiji teleports away and Selena sighs. She looks on the bed where Shu is and he's already dressed somehow. She gawks at him and looks around as he grins.

The devil must've been getting dressed while Reiji was scowling them. She wants to say something but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. So she humphs and storms into the bathroom where she gets dressed.

~(XXX)~

Aina woke up earlier and instead of going back to sleep, she stayed up and stroked Kanato's head that's laying on her stomach. He's latched onto her waist like a sleeping child would do with his mother and when Rena came he didn't even wake up, not until Aina started to hum his favorite song. He slowly stirs awake and lifts his head up to see Aina's precious smile that always brought up a smile of his own.

"Good morning Kanato-kun." He takes her hand and kisses it. "Good morning my princess."

He looks around then back at Aina with concern. "Where's Teddy?"

"It's okay." She lifts the covers off of Kanato's one-eyed stuffed bear. "I made sure he was safe and warm while you were asleep."

He snuggles his face on her stomach before kissing it. "You spoil me and Teddy!"

Aina giggles when his lips kiss her ticklish stomach. "Kanato-kun, that tickles!"

"Oh really?" He grins and she knew from there on she was in trouble.

She busts out laughing so hard when he tickles her whole body. He tickles her so much, tears start to run down her cheeks.

"Kanato-kun!!! Stop!! I can't... breathe hahahah!!!!"

She finally stops him by reversing their positions. Now she's on top, straddling his waist and she beats him with a soft pillow. But he then switches their position, so now he's on top again. They both laugh and he lays on top of her with their lips close to touching.

"Give me a kiss."

She giggles and gives him a long sweet kiss until they separate.

"I love you!" He presses his forehead against hers. "I love you too Kanato-kun."

He pulls out his bear. "And what about Teddy?"

"I love Teddy too." She pecks his small black nose. "I will love you both forever and ever."

She hugs them both until they get out of bed to get ready.

~(XXX)~

Rena walks into Yui's room and actually seemed to walk in on Ayato about to bite her shoulder. And as usual, she keeps a calm face but her eyes tell how she's really feeling about this situation.

"I see that you're already up and ready to go Ayato-kun." She stares at the triplet who's glaring daggers at her now. "Now if you don't mind, I believe that Yui-chan needs to change into her uniform. And she will need absolute privacy for that, so if you'll please."

She stands aside and gestures to the hallway. Ayato growls but says nothing as he humphs and walks out. The huntress nods to Yui and leaves the room with Ayato.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone's meal like that?" Ayato sneers while Rena walks calmly beside him.

"Just like you know that you can't feed on a young lady like you were specifically ordered not to? You know the rules in this house Ayato-kun. Disobedience is something Reiji-san and I don't tolerate and you above all should know that by now."

He growls in annoyance and Rena glances at him. She remembers how he's been acting towards Yui. At first he was after her because of her blood but ever since she almost died that time, he looked so concern and worried. Like he was going to lose her forever.

She knows that he doesn't want to admit it but the huntress knows that he's interested in Yui. She can tell because of the way he's acting with her right now. He's been treating her more harshly and rudely by yelling and teasing her so much.

Now that may not be the obvious way to see that he likes her but to Rena, he was a little boy bullying a girl because he likes her. It's the only way for him not to let the girl realize his true feelings for her.

She looks back ahead of the hallway. "You know Ayato-kun, being rough with Yui-chan will not make her fall for you."

"Hah?!?" He whips his head at her. "The hell are you talking about?!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. If you wish to court Yui-chan then you need to treat her with respect and take care of her. She cares about you but she also fears you. She went through a lot of hell when she came here and the last thing she needs is you to suck her dry."

She walks ahead of him when he stops walking.

"Be sure to be in the limousine when the others come. We're already late."

~(XXX)~

Rena and Reiji both meet up in the den room as soon as their errands are done.

"Everyone is awake and getting ready now. They should be down in a short while." Rena informs him.

Reiji sighs and pushes his glasses back up.

"Why must they all be so stubborn to get out of bed? Is it too much to ask to require punctuality for school hours? Not to mention, they purposely disregard the rules about feeding off of each other. It's very irritating."

"Now Reiji-san." She straightens his blazer and tie. "You know very well that your brothers are happy to have the girls in their lives. They feel the need to love and cherish them whenever they can and I don't blame them. I mean, we ourselves purposely broke our own rules recently, didn't we?" She grins softly at him.

He looks away, trying to hide the faint blush on his cheeks and she places her hands on his chest.

"You've seen how close they're becoming. Almost all of them are at the next level of their relationships. Surely you already know that by now."

He takes her hands on his chest in his and pulls her in close.

"Is there ever going to be a time where you won't be defending them at all?"

She chuckles. "We need to have a balance Reiji-san. Every family needs a sweet and wise mother figure while they also need a strict and bold father figure. If we are to keep this family in order then we shall continue our ways until we both believe that they're out of control."

"Hmm. That's sounds like a fair proposition."

"I know it is." She moves closer to him and he wraps his arm around her waist.

"Is that so? You know you're being far too cocky. Thinking you know what's best for this family when I obviously harbor the knowledge of their needs."

"Oh is that how it is now?" She wraps her arms around his neck. "I know nothing and you know all? Hmph! You might as well call yourself the Grandfather of all Knowledge, since you seem to know everything."

"Are you mocking my intelligence?" He questions as she purposely looks away, grinning.

"Hmm. Maybe. Why? Are you aggrieved now?"

He lowers her in his arms. "As a matter of fact I am. And now I shall punish you for you're indecent mockery."

Their lips lock in a passionate kiss and they freeze when someone speaks up.

"Oh I see how it is!"

They straighten up and separate when everyone is in the den room now.

"They forbid us from having any fun and yet here they are in each other's arms, being mildly intimate. Tsk tsk. Talk about being selfish and hypocritical." Laito wags a finger at the refined pair while Sayori snickers.

Reiji clears his throat while Rena pushes a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Well now that you're all here and ready, let us go to the limousine."

And they do. They all get inside and the vehicle drives off. It was quiet but tension and annoyance is sensed by almost every one of the brothers, for being interrupted this evening.

"Oi Pancake! Since we were interrupted earlier, why don't you let me drink from you right now? I'm parched." Yui shrinks away from him.

Reiji crosses his legs and pushes up his glasses. "Isn't it a bit early for that? Even for you?"

Ayato leans back and rolls his eyes. "Nice Reiji. Isn't there any buzz you can't kill?"

"Yes, you're also the one to talk. I bet you and Rena-san would've gotten to second base if we hadn't interrupted you. Feels unsatisfying when you're interrupted on the good stuff huh? I simply adore it when my Little Bitch squirms underneath my touch and screams out my name in ecstasy. Thinking about it just sends shivers down my spine." he sighs heavenly with pink tints on his cheeks.

"Laito-kun!!" She smacks his chest, blushing red. "Shut the hell up! No one wants to hear that!"

"Tch. You fucking perv." Subaru growls.

"Subaru-kun." Luna frowns at him.

"God shut up." Shu sighs tiredly. "You're all ruining my music."

"My how utterly expected." Reiji says sarcastically.

Laito smirks when he looks at Subaru and Luna. "Oh I see now. You're just jealous because you didn't have the chance take Snowflake."

"Shut up." The tsundere vampire snaps while Luna shyly looks away.

Aina sighs and Kanato looks down at his bear. "Everybody please be quiet! Can't you see your upsetting Teddy and Aina-chan?"

"Screw this." Ayato leans towards Yui again. "I'm thirsty as hell. So give me a drink."

Yui gasps fearfully and Rena glares at the red headed triplet.

"Ayato. Do try to employ some modicum of restraint." Reiji says

"Yes, have you no shame?" Rena adds.

"Shut up! And both of you piss off!!" He hisses at them.

"Asshole." Subaru says pointedly to Ayato.

"What's that?!" He glares at the youngest brother.

"Now, now, were all stuck together in this little car. Let's take it down a notch Ayato-kun." Laito says to him.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He growls, getting pissed off.

"Hey how about you shut up and stop being such a fucking shithead for once?! Ever thought about doing that?!" Sayori snaps at him.

"You asked you to but in skank?!" he shoots back.

Kanato looks and glares at Reiji and Rena. "This is all because of you two, you know."

Before the two of them could say anything, the limo suddenly swerved. Then the next thing they knew, the vehicle is airborne when something hits it with extreme force. The girls scream and each brother grabs them and flies out of the vehicle before it crashes into a tree and explodes.

They all float down to the ground and stare at the burning limousine.

"So what the hell was that?" Ayato asks before setting Yui down. "Oh my god you're heavy."

She looks up at him. "Thank you for saving me Ayato-kun."

"Settle down. Maybe I didn't feel like spoiling my dinner." He looks back at the crash site.

Subaru looks at Luna. "You alright?" She nods and he sets her down.

The brothers release their brides as Yui stands up. "So what happened? Was it an accident?" she asks.

"I doubt it." Rena says.

"The driver of the car was a familiar. They are incapable of that kind of carelessness." Reiji adds.

"Yeah but this wasn't just some random occurrence." Shu says.

"So then what could it have been?" Kanato asks.

Laito looks up at a cliff when something catches his eye.

"Oh hey, I found a clue."

Everybody looks up and in the distance are four figures in the shadows. The only thing they can see is a bandaged arm, a thin gold necklace with a small pendant, a hand with numerous bracelets, and a book being held. Everyone stares at them and Rena makes a move to take out her gun with silver bullets.

"Wait." Reiji stops her and Ayato steps forward.

"Alright who are you?!" he demands.

The figure in the middle moves his mouth like he's talking and that's when Yui hears the word Eve come from him. Smoke then surrounds them, blocking them from their sight.

"Hey!!" Ayato calls.

The smoke floats off and the four mysterious figures are gone now. Some of the girls like Aina, Luna, and Selena move closer to their lovers.

"Who the hell were those guys?" Sayori asks.

Kanato has a serious expression on his face. "Their odor. It's rank."

"Like the dead." Subaru adds.

"Man the smell of half-breed vampires always turns my stomach." Laito says pinching the rim of his fedora.

"Half-breeds?" Selena asks. "You mean they're-"

"Yes they're like us but these are impure mongrels." Reiji says.

"Hmph. They smell like a whole lot of trouble to me." Shu says.

"Ah screw 'em! If it's a war they want we'll give 'em one!" Ayato shrugs before smiling sadistically. "This'll be fun."

As everyone is staring up at the cliff still, Yui looks down, placing her hand on her ear.

 _"That voice."_ Yui thinks. _"Where have I heard it before?"_

Rena looks down and shoves the gun back in her blazer. Who were they? Why did they do this? She needs to stay alert now because whoever they are, they're up to something and she doesn't like it one bit. Not only that, they're now dangerous threats to the Sakamaki's and to everyone else. And she'll be damned if she lets anything happen to them.

~(XXX)~

It's a foggy morning at the mansion and each bride can't even sleep because of what happened last night. So they all do their own things to calm themselves down.

Yui goes outside to the rose garden, Luna dances in the ballroom, Aina starts baking sweets, Selena plays her violin, Sayori practices her kicks and punches in the training room while Rena supervises her.

Sayori grunts every time her leg hits the heavy bag.

"So!" She starts off. "When do you think you're gonna let go with you on your next killing? I think I might be ready to slay some bloodsuckers!"

"Not until you've mastered the lessons I taught you." Rena says. "You still need to work on your stamina and speed. You tend to tire when you go beyond your limit."

She sighs and goes to punching the bag now.

"How long exactly does it take to master these combat skills?"

"For me it was about two years. With my proper guidance and instructions, your agility will improve in a matter of weeks or more." The eldest replies.

Sayori pauses when her curiosity got the best of her. Her fists punches the bag again.

"Where did you learn to fight and kill vampires Rena? I mean we were homeless and the only place we lived in was a church. Not to mention you were eight years old when you started this whole slaying business."

Rena stays silent for a minute for she didn't know whether she should reveal this personal information to her sister.

"I met a man." She finally says, making Sayori stop training. "After our parents death, I went out for a little walk one night and I... I came across another vampire."

This causes Sayori to turn around to look at her with shock.

"At first my gut told me to run away but... my anger and hatred for those creatures told me not to." She looks down and closes her eyes. "So I stayed put and waited to see what he would do. I had the sword with me still and I... I was ready to defend myself. I was ready to kill this creature that was out for blood."

Her hands clenched into fists. "But he was too strong and quick for me. He was a vampire and I was only a young child. There was no way that I could ever kill him. I was too weak."

She opens her eyes and and crosses her arms. "Just when I thought that this was the end for me, he showed up and saved my life. He killed that monster with a silver stake and showed no hesitation about it."

She uncrosses her arms and walks up to the windows.

"Instead of asking me if I was okay, like any other person or savior would do, he only said, _'I watched you. You wanted kill this creature yourself didn't you?'_ "

"I didn't answer him but it appeared he already knew my answer. _'What if I told you that I could help you kill these creatures?'_ He asked me. _'What if I could make you become... a vampire hunter? Would you accept?'_ "

"I didn't know what to do. I didn't know him at all yet he saved me. And now he was offering me something that could help me protect you and innocent people. So I accepted his offer. Since then he's been teaching me all the ways to kill a vampire. It turns out that he too was a hunter and that he lost his loved ones to them. He was my mentor until he knew that I was ready to fight on my own."

"What was his name? And whatever happened to him?" Sayori asks.

Rena looks down. "His name was Kaiji Shuzō. And I don't know what happened to him. One day he told me that he was going away on a mission and that he would come back but... he never did. Everyday I would go to our meeting spot and wait for him until I knew that he was gone for good."

She looks up at the sky from the window. "I sometimes wonder if he's still alive though. He taught me everything I needed to know. He made me into the woman I am today. And because of that, I will always be grateful to him." She looks down solemnly. "He was like a second father to me."

The huntress looks back up and turns to her sister. "And just like with mother and father, I never got to say goodbye to him properly." She grins a little and looks aside. "I can't imagine what he would say or do to me if he knew that I became one of them. If he's alive that is."

The two women stay silent until Rena suddenly looks up like she heard something. But it was her senses that made her become alert and so did Sayori's. They look at each other.

"How many?" Sayori asks.

"Four of them. Find the girls and inform Reiji-san and the others." Rena orders before sprinting away.

Rena could still sense the four presences within the property and she has to hurry. Perhaps it was those four men they saw last night. Rena obtains her weapons before she runs out into the empty rose garden.

She pulls out her gun and cocks it as she's carefully observing the garden. She can still sense them. They're close by.

"Whoever you all are, show your faces to me now!! You are trespassing and we do not tolerate intruders!! Show yourselves now or I will kill you all!!"

She gasps when she feels the four presences flee. She whips her head up and sees four shadow figures flying or jumping over the mansion roof. Rena wastes no time aiming and firing her gun with silver bullets. She shoots until she could no longer see them. Just then some of the girls and brothers come running out to her.

"What the hell is going on?!" Subaru yells.

"Rena-san what happened?!" Selena exclaims worriedly.

"Is everything okay?!" Luna asks.

"What did you see?!" Aina asks.

Rena kept her eyes on the roof and lowers her gun. "It was them. They were here but now they're gone."

"What?!" Ayato exclaims.

"Them? You mean those half-breeds we saw last night?" Selena asks.

"Yes. They ran away before I could even a good shot at them." She shoves her gun in her belt and looks at the rose garden. "They wanted something from us. I could tell once they caused that accident." She picks up a red rose petal and inspects it. "They were here to obtain something. But what exactly?"

The huntress turns to everyone and notices that Sayori's missing.

"Where's Sayori?" she asks.

Just then Sayori runs out of the mansion to her, panting hard from all the running and searching she did throughout the house.

"Sayori, what's wrong?" Rena asks once she notices her sister's concerned face.

She catches up her breathing and shakes her head. "I can't find Yui-chan anywhere!"

 ** _Alrighty!! How was this one? Good, bad, okay? Let me know by reviewing, favoriting, or following!! See you on the next chapter!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alrighty! Here is Ch. 2, the one some of you have been waiting for! Enjoy!_**

 ** _I do not own Diabolik Lovers nor the characters expect my oc's_**

Chapter 2

Ever since those mysterious men trespassed the Sakamaki property, everyone noticed that Yui has gone missing. The whole day they all have been searching within the mansion or out in the forest. They could not find her anywhere.

"Damn it!" Ayato plops down on a chair. "Well I can't find her anywhere."

"She's not in her room, she's not in the mansion, where the hell could she have gone?!" Sayori plops down on the couch besides Laito.

Aina looks down with worry. "I hope that Rena finds her. Yui-chan would never leave us without saying anything. What if something happened to her?"

"I'm sure that she's fine Aina-chan." Selena sets her hand on the young girl's shoulder. "We just have to wait until Rena-san comes back."

And just then Rena walks in the den room and everyone's attention is on her. Luna walks up to Rena with worry.

"Did you find her Rena-san?"

"Or anything?" Selena adds.

The huntress shakes her head no and sighs.

"No. There is no sign of Yui-chan anywhere. Not even her scent. It's like she disappeared."

"Well that's unfortunate." Laito says.

Sayori shoots straight up to her feet. "I bet those half-breed bastards have something to do with this!! Why else did they come here and run away when they were spotted?!"

"If that's true then what would they want with Yui-chan? Why would they go through so much trouble just to get to her?" Kanato asks.

"And why the hell did they make us crash that night?" Subaru growls.

"I'm just so worried!" Aina hugs herself. "What if Yui-chan is dead?! What if we never find her?!"

"Just chill out. She'll show up eventually." Shu says tiredly.

Rena sets her hand on her youngest sister's back.

"Shu-san is right Aina. We will find her. If Yui-chan was dead then I would have found her body by then. So don't worry, she will show up eventually."

Reiji looks out the window into the dark night. "For her sake, I hope you're right."

"Tch!" Ayato leans back grumpily. "Great! Now what am I supposed to do for food?!"

"Use the blood bags you were given for feeding Ayato-kun." Rena says.

"I don't want that disgusting garbage! I want Pancake's blood!"

"Oh hush up you!" Selena slaps his head. "Stop acting like a big baby and do what your told! You know very well that Yui-chan won't be back for a while so deal with what you have for blood. Hmph!"

Ayato glares and growls at her. "Why you-"

"That's enough." Rena orders calmly as she takes out her ponytail, letting her long blue hair fall down to her waist.

"I think we all can agree that it's been a long day for all of us. So the best thing to do right now is rest and begin searching for Yui-chan tomorrow night."

She removes her long leather trench coat and sets it on her arm. "I'm going to bed and I strongly suggest that you all do the same. Good night."

Rena leaves the room and everyone looks at each other.

~(XXX)~

Everyone took Rena's suggestion and went to bed but none of the brides got much sleep because they were so worried for Yui. They asked themselves questions like why would those men take her and who were they?

Would they ever see Yui again or will they lose her for good this time? They all hoped that maybe they could get a better start tomorrow.

Morning passes by until the sunset sinks down past the horizon and everyone gets up from their slumber to get ready for night school. Even though it was a normal day, it was so quiet and gloom because of Yui's absence.

No one talked to each other about anything, not even the brothers had anything to argue about. They all went their separate ways when they arrived at the school.

Both Luna and Sayori walk together in the hallways as quiet as can be until Sayori decided to break it.

"Okay this is just too much!! Are we gonna stay quiet like this until we find Yui-chan or something?! This silent treatment from everyone is starting to creep me out!!"

"I'm sorry Sayori-san. But it's not the same without Yui-chan. She's our friend and we're worried about her. You would be quiet too if Rena-san or Aina-chan went missing." Luna says.

"If one of them went missing then I'd be on a fucking rampage! I'm only holding myself back because I know that Rena will kick my ass if I get out of control."

"Still." Luna sighs and looks down solemnly. "I can't help but be scared for Yui-chan. I hope that nothing horrible happened to her or is happening to her."

"Hey." She grabs her shoulder. "We're gonna find her Luna. I know we will. Rena wouldn't give up on anyone she cares about. Especially Yui. I mean she did have it worse than we did that one time remember?"

Luna nods. "Yes. I remember."

"So don't worry too much. If anyone's gonna get this job done, it's us!" She gestures to the two of them and Luna smiles until they both heard girls fangirling and surrounding a handsome blonde with big turquoise eyes.

"Oh my God Kou-kun! Last night you were amazing!!"

"You are so talented!!"

"You wanna come over to my house later after school?!"

"Girls, girls! They're a plenty of me to go around!" He waves his hands down.

Sayori rolls her eyes while Luna tilts her head with confusion.

"I wonder who they're talking to." Luna wonders as she observes the main attraction.

"Probably some cocky rich snot that flirts and beds girls 24/7. God guys like that just piss me off. Especially when they have themselves surrounded by fangirls. It's stupid." she grimaces with disgust.

Luna looks at Sayori. "That's not a nice thing to say Sayori. I mean what if he's handsome but not snotty?"

Sayori laughs and pats her head like she was a cute but naive child. "Oh you kill me Luna! I completely forget of how sweet you can be when it comes to situations like this! Listen there's no such thing as a perfect pretty boy."

"Well it's not nice to judge people when you don't even know them!" She crosses her arms.

"C'mon Luna, he's totally full of himself! I mean look at him!" She points to the smiling blonde. "He's so enjoying the attention he's getting from those girls and I know a snot when I see one. Hell I'm dating one!"

"It's still not nice to judge though." She frowns at her.

"Hey girls!"

They look up and see the blonde in front of them.

"Oh. Hi there." Luna waves while Sayori sighs.

"I saw your friend there pointing at me. Are you two talking about me?"

"Is it that obvious?" Sayori asks in a deadpanned tone.

"Sayori!" Luna frowns at her but smiles apologetically at the blonde. "I'm sorry! You'll have to excuse my friend, she can be a bit cross sometimes."

"Hey don't sweat it!" He swipes his hand down. "I'm actually quite used to it. What's your name beautiful?"

She blushes a little and gestures to herself and Sayori.

"Luna Odachi and this is my friend, Sayori Tanaka. What's your name?"

That question makes the blonde freeze with surprise and shock.

"You're kidding right?" He asks and Luna tilts her head with confusion.

"What?"

"You seriously have no clue of who I am?!" He asks incredulously.

"Uhhh. Should we?" Luna asks.

She observes him to see if she remembers seeing him before. Nothing so far but then her eyes catch ahold of his arm. It's decorated with numerous bracelets sort of like ones on the intruder that...

Luna's eyes slightly widen and she meets the blonde's eyes. Wait, could this man be...

"Ugh, who cares?" Sayori starts pushing Luna down the hall. "We gotta get to class now. I'm not wasting my time with this loser anymore."

As they're walking down the hall, Luna turns her head to look back at him and what she saw gave her the chills. He's staring back at her with half lidded eyes and she could've sworn that one of his eyes were red.

~(XXX)~

Selena walks down the halls of the school until her hairpin that held her bun up loosened.

"Oh confound it all! Why won't this stay in place?!"

She gets so distracted with putting her hair back up she didn't even pay attention to who she was walking towards.

"Almost got it and... there!"

She exclaims when she bumps into someone's big chest and falls on her bottom.

"Ow! Oh my, I am so sorry!"

She stands up and bows to whoever she bumped into.

"I wasn't looking where I was going and again I am so sorry!"

"You frickin' retard!!" He scowls.

Selena lifts her head up and finally observes the man she bumped into. He's a very tall and hefty young man with messy light brown hair that's tied up in a bun with bangs and some strands hanging out from the back.

He looks very intimidating especially with his red eyes that's staring down at her but it's not enough to prevent her anger to rise when he called her a retarded person. Steam blows out from her ears and she sets her fists on her hips as she stands tall and proud to the hefty man.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me Peaches, I said that you're a frickin' retard for running into me like that!!"

 _"Must he yell so loud?! I'm right here in front of him!!"_

"How dare you say that to a young lady?! I already apologized for my reckless behavior and you called me mentally challenged?!" She yells back.

"Whaddya expect Peaches?! I ain't a frickin' softie like the rest of these losers here!! Not everything is sunshine and rainbows y'know!!"

"Why you ungrateful oversized buffoon!!!"

"Whaddya call me sow?!" He roars pissed off.

"You heard me very well!! I called you an ungrateful oversized buffoon!! You have absolutely no manners and you are a complete loathsome man!!"

He grabs her wrist in a bone-crushing grip. "You got some nerve to say that to my face!"

He grins sadistically before pinching her chin. "That's pretty impressive for a sow like you."

Feeling violated from his touch, Selena yanks her face back with fury.

"Let go of me you nasty brute!!"

Her hand slaps his cheek and he stumbles back to hold his red cheek, releasing her. Selena rubs her red wrist and glares at the man that's glaring back at her just with more violence.

"You're gonna regret that Peaches!!"

"Well it served you right! You never put your filthy hands on a woman without her consent! Especially when she's already being courted by someone else!! Hmph!!!"

She storms off, leaving behind a pissed off giant. She huffs angrily when she's far away from him.

 _"That ungrateful gorilla! Who does he think he is to treat me like that?! He has absolutely no manners!! Hmph!! Why he's just as cruel as those men who-..."_

Wait. She remembers something about that man she bumped into. He was wearing a gold necklace with a black pendant. Sort of like the one that one of the culprits were wearing.

She stops walking as she tries to piece it together.

 _"He couldn't possibly be... could he?"_

She shakes her head. Perhaps she's just being paranoid. Maybe he has the same necklace or something. Settling down with that thought, Selena continues to walk in the hallway to get to her next class.

~(XXX)~

Rena and Aina are walking outside of the school building as they're on their way to their next class in the other side of the building.

They remain quiet until Aina looks up at her eldest sister.

"Um Rena?"

"Yes Aina?" The huntress looks at her.

"Um..." she shrinks her head down and looks away. "D-Do you think that we'll see those half-breeds again?"

Rena stops walking and stares down at her sister.

"I suppose we might. Why do you ask?"

Aina looks away. "Well. Ever since they took Yui away, I've been wondering something. Like are they going to come back and... take us away too? They took Yui for some unknown reason and... maybe they'll come back for us too."

"Aina." She sets her hand on her shoulder. "If they came back for us then they would have to get through me first. I will never let them lay a hand on you or anyone else. And I will make them pay for taking Yui away. You know that."

"I know. I'm... I'm just scared. Everything is different now and the fact that Yui's gone I just-"

"I understand that you're afraid Aina but trust me. As long as I'm here, I will never ever let anything happen to you and our family. I made you that promise ten years ago and I'm keeping my word. You understand?"

Aina sighs but nods and Rena nods once.

"Good. Now let's get you to class, you're going to be late if we don't hurry and I myself need to attend my own class with Reiji-san."

The two sisters walk inside the building and walking past them was a young man with black hair with white fading tips. His eyes are blue grey and he's wearing a choker necklace.

If Rena hadn't sensed his familiar presence, she wouldn't have noticed the black book in his right hand. Similar to the one Yui's kidnappers had that night of the accident.

The huntress turns her head to look at the stranger's face and when she did, right then and there, both he and her made a cold and brief eye contact until the man exits the building.

Rena narrows her eyes at the closing doors and looks back ahead.

 _"When I see him again, I won't let him get away."_

~(XXX)~

The man walks out into the night, near the bushes where his two brothers are waiting for him.

"Hey would you look at that! Ruki actually survived! I guess she's not as good of a hunter as we thought! Hell she didn't even recognize you!"

"Yeah right? And here I thought we were gonna get busted and get shot at by her again. Looks like we're good!"

The man called Ruki narrows his eyes at his two brothers, Kou and Yuma. "You're wrong."

They both look at him. "She is fully aware of me and I have no doubt that she will face me the next time we meet."

Kou hops off the edge of a stone wall he was currently sitting on.

"Huh?! You mean that she knew that you were there with us when we took Eve?! How?! And why didn't she attack you or anything?!"

"Yeah, what the hell?!" Yuma asks.

Ruki looks at the school building.

"She's like us: a half-breed. She sensed my presence last night and I know she sensed it again. Earlier she gave me a look saying that she knows who I am. And as for the assault, there was no point to it. I was already out of her sight when she recognized me."

Kou sighs in frustration and scratches his head.

"Great! Not only does the hunter know but that albino chick does too!"

"We gonna do somethin' about them?" Yuma asks looking at Ruki, who's still looking at the school.

"Leave them be for now. When the time comes, we'll take care of them. They won't get in the way of our plan."

 ** _Ohhhhhhhh boy! Things just got real!! See you on the next chapter!!!h_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ugh!! Why is Junior year so hard?!? I get a bunch of assignments and I don't even have time to update my story daily T_T I liked staying home and write my chapters just like that! It's what I did with my first one! Anyways enough of me complaining;) I finally finished Ch. 3 and I hope you all enjoy it!_**

Chapter 3

"Damn it!!"

Ayato slams his fist in the wall and growls.

 _"Where the hell is she?!"_

Since Yui's disappearance, Ayato hasn't been drinking any blood. He's been starving himself and he hasn't been in the best mood lately.

The red headed triplet plops on a chair and crosses his arms and tch's like he's a child in time out.

 _"How dare she run away from Yours Truly?! She's supposed to devote herself to me!!"_

He growls and snatches up a glass vase from a table and is about to throw it at the wall. A hand shoots out and grabs ahold of his wrist with the case in a firm grip before he could throw it.

"Throwing a temper tantrum like a spoiled child isn't going to bring her back Ayato-kun."

The triplet whips his head around and sees Rena there staring down at him with her cold eyes. He yanks his hand away from her grip and hmph's.

"Whatever! I can do whatever Yours Truly wants!" He snaps.

"How long have you been dehydrating yourself of blood Ayato-kun?" She crosses her arms.

He doesn't answer her. He only stands up and storms off.

"That's none of your business! Now piss off!!"

"Are you going to starve yourself until Yui-chan comes back? Because if you are then you are an idiot!"

He stops in his tracks and looks at her even more pissed off.

"Whaddya say?!"

"Only a fool would ever make such an asinine choice like that. What kind of man would kill himself for his selfish and idiotic desires?"

He glares and growls violently at her and she crosses her arms.

"Hmph, you shouldn't even be acknowledging yourself as a great individual. Because to me, you're nothing but a weakling who can't even handle simple situations like this."

"You bitch!!!" He snarls.

She looks away and closes her eyes. "Face it Ayato-kun, even you can tell that you're giving up on yourself too easily. If you were superior as you say you are then you need to act like it. Otherwise you're nothing but a fraud. A pitiful fake."

She looks back at him with a grim gaze and glare. "If you starve yourself until Yui-chan comes back then not only will you be killing yourself, you'll be killing her too. And we both know what will happen if such a tragedy occurred."

His anger slowly subsides into a cautious feeling. He knows that look in her eyes. He did know what would happen if he were to kill Yui. He's always known since the day he's met Rena and even though he doesn't acknowledge most of her warnings, he wouldn't even dare to cross her. Not in a million years. It wouldn't matter if he was part of the family, she could still easily kill him without hesitation if he did harm or kill someone Rena cared about.

Ayato stays silent and the huntress can already tell that he's calm now.

"It is my duty to protect this family Ayato-kun. But it also yours as well. Especially with Yui-chan. She needs you to be strong, she needs you to fight, she needs you more than you and her will ever know. And if you can't see that by now, then you don't even deserve to be with her."

She turns and walks out of the room. Ayato stares after her and plops down on a chair again and sighs heavily while rubbing his temple. He glances at the table and sees a blood package on there. He looks up at the door where Rena had left and back at the blood bag she must've left for him. He picks it up and holds it in his hands. He scowls at it and thinks about tossing it away but what Rena had told him really stuck with him.

 _"If you starve yourself until Yui-chan comes back then not only will you be killing yourself, you'll be killing her too. And we both know what will happen if such a tragedy occurred."_

Not only is he secretly afraid of Rena, he's also afraid of her being right. What if he loses control of his thirst and he ends up draining all of Yui's blood? What then? He'll not only lose his own life but he'll lose her as well. And deep down in his rough and cocky exterior, he's always cared about her. Hell he was devastated when that witch mother of his almost took her away from him.

Ayato finally sighs in defeat and annoyance and takes a swift but long drink from the bag, grimacing at the bland and bitter taste of the blood that was inside.

~(XXX)~

"You know very well that carrying multiple weapons on the school grounds are forbidden. I will not allow you to carry such lethal weapons." Reiji says as Rena loads her hand gun with silver bullets.

"Calm down Reiji-san. It's only a few. Besides, you never protested when I had my gun with me."

"You are a hunter Rena. It is your duty to posses a weapon within your care and I have come to respect that however I am not fond of knowing that my mate is carrying lethal weapons when it is not even necessary."

Rena sets her foot on a chair and slides a small knife in the strap around her thigh.

"Normally I would agree with you on this Reiji-san, but truth be told, it is necessary. Ever since Yui-chan has gone missing, I have been extremely cautious. If I am to remain calm, then I must be prepared."

"Nevertheless I strongly forbid you to do this. As I have told you before, it is improper for a lady to have a weapon on her."

Rena sighs softly and straightens up.

"Reiji-san. You are an intelligent and a reasonable man. And I understand if you find this unacceptable. Believe me, even I do. However, I strongly believe that I will be needing these weapons from now on."

She turns to him. "You know me very well Reiji-san. You know that I would never do something this reckless if I wasn't sure about this. So do try to understand that this is something I need to do."

The bespectacled vampire stares down at his mate and sighs while pushing up his glasses.

"I have said it once and I will say it again. You are a provocative woman. I find your dedication to protecting this family to be quite aggravating sometimes. But I suppose it's who you are and what you're meant to do. So I will allow you to take the weapons but under one condition."

"And what is that?"

In seconds she's pinned down on a couch by him and she's surprised and confused by his sudden action.

"You will allow me to remove them from your body and punish you for turning me on." He whispers in her ear as his hand slides up her thigh to the small knife under her skirt.

How in the world did she even get him excited? She shivers when his hand goes up higher and removes his glasses. Does it really matter anymore?

"I can easily accept those terms." She whispers yearningly.

His lips captures hers in a rough and passionate kiss.

~(XXX)~

The sun sets along the horizon and it's time to go to night school. Everyone is in the limo until they all arrive at the school.

"I'll be escorting Aina-chan to her classes today Rena-san so you don't have to worry about her walking alone today." Selena says.

Rena nods once to her and smiles pleased. "Thank you Selena-san. I will see you all after school."

Rena turns around and walks away with Reiji and Shu while Selena smiles at Aina.

"Come along dear! Let's get you to class!" The two walk off into the hallways.

"Well I suppose we better get going too." Sayori says and Luna looks around.

"Luna-chan?" She asks noticing her gazing.

"Hm?" Luna looks at Sayori who raises an eyebrow at her.

"Are you alright? You look nervous or something."

"Oh, it's nothing Sayori-san." She waves her hands. "I'm just a little tired that's all."

Sayori stares at her until she shrugs and walks off. "Okay! Then let's get going."

Luna knows that she should tell someone about that blonde man. But truth be told she was scared. The way he looked at her yesterday was frightening and she hopes that she won't see him again. She sighs and runs to catch up with Sayori.

~(XXX)~

School goes by for a few hours and both Selena and Aina are walking down the hallways. Selena is rambling on about Shu and his laziness while Aina remains quiet.

"Honestly! I don't understand how that man can be so lazy! All he ever does is sleep and it's quite ridiculous! He needs to be a little more productive if you ask me, I mean he is the eldest son of the family after all, he should be learning how to take charge!"

Aina says nothing and Selena looks at her curiously. "Aina-chan. Is something the matter? You've barely said a word. You're not becoming a mute again, are you?"

Aina shakes her head. "No. I just... For some unknown reason, I'm starting to have this weird feeling. Like something bad's going to happen. I don't know why but it's making me nervous."

"Well that's not good. I wonder why you feel that way." She looks down and rubs her chin.

"I've been feeling like this ever since Yui-chan has gone missing." She says hugging herself.

"Aina-chan, I know that you miss Yui-chan but-"

"No that's not it. I just... I don't know. It's like my gut is telling me to be cautious of everything around us. I mean you never know what will happen."

"Aina-chan you needn't worry so much! I mean I myself am a bit concerned about what's happening right now but it's not like anything is bad is going to happen. I mean you have your sisters, Kanato-kun, and us to protect you. I mean it's not like we're literally going to run into trouble!"

And just then Selena bumps into something and stumbles back. She looks up at what she ran into and gasps. More like she bumped into someone.

"It's you!" She points to the oversized brown-haired man she had a intense encounter with yesterday.

"Tch, great it's the loud sow."

"Hmph! I see your behavior still hasn't changed a bit. But what do I expect from disrespectful brats like you?"

Aina grabs Selena's arm. "Selena-san, who is this?"

"Oh no one Aina-chan! Just some ungrateful oversized gorilla that has no manners whatsoever!"

"You gotta death wish or somethin' Peaches?!?" He snarls.

"I should ask you the same thing you brute!!" She jabs her finger on his giant chest. "Never in my life have I ever met such an rude and obnoxious son of a..."

As Selena and this man were insulting one another, Aina notices something on his chest where Selena's finger jabbed him. Right there is the necklace with the black pendant. She looks up at the buff man and recognizes his figure. That's when she realized something. He was one of Yui's kidnappers. Realizing this, Aina's eyes grows as wide as saucers and and her mouth is agape with horror.

She immediately covers her nose when it starts to bleed out a little and the man then adverts his gaze on her and so does Selena when she sees him looking at her. She gasps when she sees Aina's bloody nose and runs over to her.

"Aina-chan! Your nose is bleeding!" She takes out a handkerchief and Aina backs away as she's staring at the giant. Selena knows something is wrong but she can't quite figure out why Aina is staring at that man with horror in her eyes. Not to mention that her nose is also bleeding!

"Aina-chan, what's wrong? Why are you looking at him like that?"

Suddenly she points at him screams. "HE'S ONE OF THEM!!!!"

At first Selena is confused but after a few seconds she knew exactly what she meant by 'them'. Selena whips her head at the giant and there she knew that he was one of Yui's abductors. She knew it! She just chose to ignore it! How could she have been so foolish?!?

"I knew it!!! I knew that you were one of them!!! What have you done with Yui you half-breed bastard?!?" She yells.

She chokes when his giant hand clasps around her throat in a flash.

God, just shut up already!!" He snarls.

"Selena-san!!!!" Aina yells before running over to the man and punching him. "Let her go!!! Put her down, you're killing her!!!"

He grins sadistically as he watches Selena struggle and gasps for air.

"No problem."

He then throws the blonde down on the ground and she lost conscious as soon as she hits the ground.

"Selena-san!!!!"

She screams when she's thrown over the giant's shoulder.

"Put me down!!!!!" She pounds her fists on his back.

"Stop your squealin'!"

She sees Selena being tossed over his other shoulder and she's struggling helplessly as he hops on a window sill.

"RENA!!!!" She screams before he jumps out of the building.

~(XXX)~

Luna lays her head on the desk and she keeps quiet until she feels a hand on her shoulder. She jumps and whips her head around to see Sayori again.

"Oh hi Sayori-san. Is class over now?" She looks around at the empty classroom.

Sayori sighs and puts her hands on her hips.

"Alright! Spill it!"

"Huh?" She tilts her head.

"Tell me what's up with you! You've been acting weird since the minute we came to school and it's freaking me out!"

"I... I don't think now's the best time to talk about this Sayori-san." She looks away.

"Talk about what?!? C'mon talk to me Luna-chan! I wanna know what's up with you and why you're acting so... nervous!! You know you can trust me!"

"I know but that's the problem Sayori-san!"

Sayori stares at her confused as hell.

"What?"

"I'm afraid that if I tell you this, something bad might happen!"

She stares at the white maiden and her eyes get wide.

"Oh my God, you're not cheating on Subaru with another dude are you?!"

"No!!!" She shoots straight up from her seat. "Never in my life would I ever do such a thing!!!"

"Then what is wrong with you?! What are you hiding from me?! Talk to me damn it!!" She shakes her arms.

Luna stares at Sayori for a long time until she hangs her head down.

"Remember the guy from yesterday? The one who was swarmed by girls and who talked to us?"

"Snotty blondie?" Sayori asks and Luna nods. "What about him?"

She sighs. "I think... he was one of Yui's abductors."

"What?!"

"He had a lot of bracelets on his right arm, the same ones we saw that night of the accident! And... he also looked at me weird yesterday. Now I can't be too sure because I don't need to jump to conclusions. But I really have a bad feeling about him Sayori-san. That's why I've been so nervous. Because if he is one of them, then what are we going to do?"

"Well I'll tell you what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna find that little prick and see what he knows!!" She storms out of the classroom and Luna chases after her.

"W-Wait!! Sayori-san!!!"

Sayori spots the blonde walking down the hall and she storms toward him.

"If that little shit help kidnap Yui-chan then I'm gonna freaking rip his dick off!!!"

Luna grabs her arm and tries to stop her.

"W-Wait!! We don't know for sure!! Sayori-san!!!"

"Hey you!!!" Sayori calls, catching the blondes attention.

"Ah! Hi there little kittens! Fancy seeing you two again!" He waves with a smile.

Sayori grabs two handfuls of his dress shirt and slams him against the wall.

"Where is she?!?" She demands.

"Sayori-san!! Stop!!" Luna pleads as she runs to her side.

"What have you done with our friend Yui?!? Where did you and your fucking half-breed pals take her?!?"

"Sayori-san I said stop it!!" Luna yells.

"Stay out of this Luna-chan!! This dipshit knows something and I'm gonna tear the information out of him if he doesn't fucking spit it out!!"

She slams him against the wall again only harder.

"Now talk!!"

He stares at her until he chuckles.

"Wow, you're pretty feisty Neko-chan. Guess the kitten has some claws on her after all."

Running out of patience from this infuriating man, she whips out a small silver knife Rena has given her and presses it up against his neck.

"If you don't start talking right now, I'll cut your throat and you'll be nothing but a pile of fucking ashes!! And don't think I'm bluffing!! There's three more of you and we'll eventually get the answer from one of them!! So fucking spill it!!!"

He stares and puts on a sly grin before teleporting away. Sayori jumps back and looks around. Then she hears Luna scream and she whips around only to find Luna being in a throat hold by the blonde.

"Luna-chan!!! You fucking bastard!!! Let her go!!!"

"I didn't hear a please in there Neko-chan!" He wags his finger. "You know it's not polite to ask for something when you don't even say it nicely. But if you really want me to let her go, then fine!"

He suddenly throws Luna at Sayori and they two women hit and slid across the ground to the wall. Luna immediately goes unconscious and Sayori is on the brink.

Sayori groans as her head aches from the impact of the hard wall and tries lifting herself up. She then sees a shadow looming over her and when she looks up, a foot kicks her face and everything is black.

~(XXX)~

When her class was over, Rena took the opportunity to look for the dark-haired man she saw yesterday. And after searching for him with the school building for a while she decides to look outside.

She walks out onto the entrance steps and looks around, trying to see if she could sense his presence. She didn't sense anything from there either.

 _"It may be possible that he didn't even come to school today."_

She sighs with that conclusion and turns to go inside. But she then freezes when she felt his presence from way up above. Her head whips up at the rooftop and sees nothing but she knows for a fact that he's there.

She takes out a grappling hook gun and aims it up at the roof. She pulls the trigger and the grappling hook shoots out into the sky until it falls and hooks onto the rooftop wall.

Once the hook is locked and secured, Rena is then up in the air as the gun is lifting her up to the roof of the building. She lands on her feet when she's up there and straightens up when she walks forward to the dark-haired man that had his back to her.

"I knew that you and I would meet again huntress." He speaks.

"Have you now? Then you must also know of why I'm here." She says.

"Of course." He turns to meet her cold and deadly gaze. "You're here to find Eve."

Rena's makes no expression when he said that name. But she is confused by him when he said the name Eve. Was he referring to Yui?

"Tell me where she is and maybe I'll consider sparing your life. If not, then I will make you and your accomplices pay for setting foot on the Sakamaki property and kidnapping one of my dear friends."

"I have no doubt that you will uphold your threat. You are ruthless killer so to speak and I somewhat hold a little respect for you, even if you are our enemy."

"So I take it that's a no on revealing Yui-chan's whereabouts?" she asks.

"I'm afraid so. You see, I cannot allow you or anyone else to get in the way of our plan."

"Plan huh?" She raises an eyebrow.

"We need Eve's blood. And we will fight anyone who dares to try to take her away from us."

"Is that so? Well, I'll have you know sir, that Yui-chan is family to me. And whoever threatens my family will either suffer or die by my hands. So if you choose to remain uncooperative with me and refuse to tell me anything."

She whips out her silver samurai sword and is in her battle stance.

"Then so be it."

With her vampiric agility, she jumps up and raises her sword as she begins to fall down towards him. She swings her sword down and it comes know contact with only the stone floor, the culprit had moved from her attack.

She sensed him behind her and she whips around. A foot comes into contact with her chest and she flies back. She rolls on her back and onto her feet in a crouching position. She holds her chest and glares at him.

"You're pretty quick for a half-breed. That's impressive." She says as she stands.

"You didn't think that I'd go easy on you, did you?"

"Of course not." She tosses her sword aside. "Let us leave aside the courtesy for now."

She charges and the two begin to battle into a hand to hand combat. With every punch and kick Rena threw his way, the man was quicker to dodge or fend off her attacks.

Feeling the need to separate herself from him a bit, Rena backflips away from him and spins around, throwing small silver daggers at him. He dodges them, making each one hit the stone walls or floor instead of him.

Now she takes out a long chain and attached to the end of it is a razor sharp silver blade. She twirls the chain in her hand and the blade flies towards him. He jumps up in the air and so does she, still trying to hit or slice him.

He grabs the chain and spins around, making her spin with him and before she knows it, the chain is wrapped around her neck. She chokes and it gets worse when he's pulling on it.

They land back on the roof and Rena falls on her knees as she gasps for air. How is this man stronger than her?! He's a half-breed like her and yet he's strong like the Sakamaki brothers!

She coughs and growls. No. She won't lose!! She rolls back and her feet kicks his gut, making him release the chain and allowing her to breathe again. She swings her leg underneath his and he fall in his back.

Taking the opportunity, Rena pounces on him and gets out her silver stake. She raises it above her head and pants heavily.

"Farewell half-breed!" She growls deadly.

She suddenly thrown off of him and she flies to the concrete wall, making a big crater around her. She falls to the ground and groans.

"Man Ruki! If we hadn't come to find you, then you would've been dead!"

"Dude, did you seriously get your ass whooped by a girl?"

Rena tries lifting herself up but the impact she just went through, really made her weak. But what she could do was see who else was here.

She gasps when she sees two different young men who has her two sisters and her friends. She again tries to get up but her body won't let her.

"Look at that!" The blonde says impressed. "She's still trying to fight! This one's a real trooper!"

"But she's still pretty dangerous. We gonna take her too man?" The buff man asks the dark-haired man who looks down at her.

Rena looks and stares at him with the most deadliest gaze she's ever set on anyone before.

"You will never get away with this. You hear me? Never."

With that her body fully collapses back down and darkness consumes her.

 ** _Well!! There you have it!! Hopefully you liked this one and hopefully, I'll update the next chapter soon! So until then, peace!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Alright!! I'm still alive and well! So here is Ch.4. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 4

After the brothers had kidnapped the brides of the Sakamki's, they all brought them to their mansion and laid them down. The half-breed brothers are patiently waiting for one of them to awaken until Yui and another half-breed, Azusa, comes walking in.

"Hey there little Maso Kitty! Look who we brought!" Kou smiles and gestures to the unconscious women.

Yui freezes in her tracks and gapes at them.

"Oh my...! What have you done to them?!?" She runs over to them and kneels down next to Aina.

"Quit your squealin'! They're fine! Well 'cept for the purple pipsqueak there. She fainted midway with a bloody nose." Yuma nods to Aina with dried blood on her face.

"Well of course she did! That's because she was terrified!" Yui says as she lifts Aina up halfway. "She's a very fragile girl."

Azusa walks up beside his blonde brother and tilts his head.

"Ruki...are these girls...our guests now?" He asks.

"Yep! They sure are Azusa!" Kou clamps his hand on this shoulder. "But you better be careful. Two of them are really dangerous." He points to Sayori and Rena. "Especially the redhead. She's a feisty one."

Yui looks up and at Ruki. "Ruki-kun, why did you bring them here?! I thought that you wanted nothing to do with them!"

"We don't. We're just taking precautions Livestock." He replies.

"Precautions?" She asks.

"That's right cupcake! They found out who we were. And if they would've told those Sakamaki brothers, then they would've found our hiding spot and take you away. And we couldn't let that happen!" Kou says.

"You should be grateful that we didn't decide to kill them. Especially this one." Ruki looks down at Rena. "As strong and risky as she is, we decided to take her along. She would have been searching for us nonstop if we hadn't taken her with us.

Yui gasps when she suddenly feels Aina move her head and groan softly.

"Oh look at that! One of them's finally waking up!" Kou says excitedly.

"This is gonna be good." Yuma says sarcastically while rolling his eyes

"Aina-chan?" Yui asks gently shaking the young girl.

Aina flutters her eyes open slowly and meets Yui's wide pink sherbet eyes.

"Yui-chan?" She asks meekly.

Yui sighs with relief and hugs her tightly. "Oh thank goodness you're all right."

"Yui-chan!" She exclaims and hugs her back when she realizes that she's alive and well. "You're alive! Thank God! I thought you were gone! We've been looking all over for you! We-..."

Aina glances at the brothers and freezes like a statue.

"Hi there!" Kou waves.

She then screams and holds onto Yui for dear life, with her nose bleeding again.

"Aina-chan! Please calm down! They're not going to hurt you!" Yui says trying to calm the terrified girl.

"They took us! They took us and now they're going to kill us!!!"

"Calm down Aina-chan please!" Yui pleads.

"Boy she's really scared right now." Kou states as he crosses his arms.

"Ugh!! God damn it!!" Sayori growls as she sits up rubbing her head.

Selena and Luna start to sit up too.

"Uhh. What...What happened?" Luna looks around her unfamiliar surroundings.

"And where in the world are we?" Selena adds.

"God, the hell I would know. I'm gonna kill that little fucking asswipe! No one kicks me in the face and gets away with it!" She growls before she looks up at Aina and Yui.

Her eyes widen and her mouth hangs open along with Selena's and Luna's

"Yui-chan!!!" They all lunge forward and hug Yui and Aina.

"You're alive!!" Luna says.

"Thank goodness!!" Selena adds hugging her tighter.

"Oh I missed you all so much!" Yui hugs them back.

They hug until Sayori pulls away to look at her.

"Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! What happened?! What did they do to you?!" She badgers her with questions until she finally notices the brothers.

"You bastards!!!" She snarls when she stands up on her feet.

"See? I told you she was a feisty one." Kou elbows Azusa.

"You're all gonna fucking pay for this!!!" She's about to charge at them.

"Sayori!"

The redhead freezes and looks over and sees her eldest sister, who is holding herself up with the support of the couch and her side that is aching with bruising pain.

"Rena?" She asks her injured sister before running over to her. "Good God!!! What the hell happened to you?!"

"It's alright Sayori. I'll be fine."

"Fine my ass! Look at yourself!! And your neck!! What the hell happened?!?!" She points to her bruised neck that the chain left behind during her and Ruki's battle.

Rena glances coldly at Ruki and Sayori caught ahold of that. She looks glares at him with hatred in her eyes.

"Oh you son of a bitch." She growls lowly, getting ready to attack.

"Sayori-"

"I'M GONNA FUCKING RIP YOUR HEART OUT!!!!" She lunges forward at Ruki and screams in rage.

"YOU'RE DEAD!!!!"

Yuma stops her by kicking her in the chest and pinning her down with his foot on her back.

"Sayori ugh!!!" Rena groans when her body aches by trying to move.

"Sayori-san!!" Everyone calls and Yui stands up with fear in her eyes. "Yuma-kun, please let her go!!"

"Why the hell should I? She just tried to attacked Ruki! I should just kill her now."

"Get the fuck off me, you fucking douche bag!!!" Sayori snarls at him.

That only caused the giant to increase his bone crushing weight on her back. She yells in pain and Rena throws a hidden silver knife at the wall beside Yuma's head. He along with the rest look at Rena, who is glaring at Yuma with death written on her face.

"I'm only going to say this once. Let. Go. Of her. Now."

That look could literally turn anyone to stone. And even though she's at her weakest right now, Rena could still put a fight. Yuma didn't know what to do because he was literally frozen by her gaze. How the hell does she even have a knife?! They cleared her of her weapons.

 _"Shit. This chick really is dangerous."_

"Yuma." The giant looks at Ruki. "Do what she says. We don't want to upset our guests any further now do we?"

Yuma glances back at Rena and slowly removes his foot from Sayori, allowing her to breathe.

Rena walks over to her sister and helps her up to her feet, still glaring at Yuma.

"Now that we're settled down, I think it's time to explain of why you're all here." Ruki says.

"You don't need to explain that." Rena says lowly. "It's quite obvious that the reason you brought us here is because we found out that it was you who had Yui-chan all along. And you couldn't allow us to reveal your identity to the Sakamaki brothers because you wanted to keep your whereabouts hidden, so in order to remain unknown to them, you had no choice but to kidnap us."

The brothers, except Ruki, stare at Rena with shock and surprise when she summarized the reason.

"Nothing gets by you, does it huntress?"

"The only thing you need to explain to us is why you took Yui-chan away."

She starts to walk forward to him.

"There is a reason why you would go through all of this trouble just to keep her to yourselves. And that reason was for the 'plan' wasn't it?

She stops in front of him.

"Tell me. What is this plan? And what does it have to do with Yui-chan? Just what is she to you?"

Ruki stares down at her and she stares back, creating tension between the two.

"She is Eve." He finally says.

"Eve?" Luna asks and looks at Yui. "Yui-chan what is he talking about?"

The blonde looks away and Ruki continues.

"She has the blood of Eve running within her veins and her blood will lead us to... Adam."

"Adam?" Selena asks.

"Hang on a second here!" Sayori intrudes. "Are you guys talking about Adam and Eve? The Forbidden Fruit Adam and Eve?"

"Bingo! We have a winner!" Kou claps.

"The hell?!l Sayori sighs and throws up her arms. "Great, I knew it! We're dealing with four fucking whack jobs who thinks that Yui is supposedly 'Eve'." Sayori shakes her head. "God could this day be any worse?"

"Oh this is only the beginning of it Kitten." Kou winks.

"I can assure you that no harm will come to Eve. We will need her blood in order to fulfill His plan." Ruki says to Rena. "However I cannot say the same for you and your companions."

"What... what do you mean?" Luna asks nervously.

"As you can see there are only four of us and only one Eve. Our thirst gets the best of us once we crave for her blood. So in order for us to remain in control is if we have some of you to satisfy our thirst."

"What?!" Selena exclaims in shock and disgust. "H-How dare you?! The only ones who are allowed to feed off of us are our beloved mates!! No one else!!"

"Think of it as a way to protect Eve. You wouldn't want us to drain her of her blood now would you?"

"Even if we refused this sick request of yours, that's still not going to stop you. It is clear to me that you will do whatever it takes to fulfill this plan and if it means to keep Yui-chan safe by feeding on us, then you will do so. Without hesitation." Rena says.

"You're right. You all are our prisoners now and you will cooperate with us. You will never be able to escape nor will you ever get in the way of our plan. But if you happen to do any of those things, then you can forget about going back home to those selfish assholes. Because you all will be dead."

Rena stares at him and grins. "Hmph. You honestly think that a mere threat from you is going to tame me?" She asks before chuckling softly. "I hate to spoil things but I'm afraid that will do no good. You see as I have told you before, whoever or whatever threatens my family, will either suffer or die by my hands."

An emotionless glare comes across her face again as she stares at Ruki.

"In other words: You all better watch your back because once I get the perfect chance, I will finish you all off in quick and clean death. And you won't even see it coming. None of your threats affect me, because unlike most half-breeds, I'm not afraid of death. In fact death fears me. So again. Be aware of your surroundings."

She glances back at Yui-chan and the rest before looking back at Ruki. "But for now, given the unfortunate circumstances, I simply have no choice but to cooperate with you for the time being. Just as long as no harm comes to any of these girls of course."

"Of course." He nods once and Rena crosses her arms.

"Since we're going to stay here now, I suppose it would be nice to know your names."

"Of course. How could I be so reckless? My name is Ruki Mukami."

The blonde waves and winks. "And I'm Kou Mukami. Pleasure to meet you girls!"

The giant looks away and grumbles. "My name is Yuma Mukami."

"Mukami?" Aina asks noticing the same last names they all had.

"If you hadn't noticed yet, were all brothers. We're not blood-related though. No we basically adopted each other when we were kids. And I do believe that you haven't had the pleasure of meeting our youngest brother. This one is...?" Kou gesture to Azusa.

"Azusa." The bandaged boy sighs.

"And that would conclude our introductions! Now it's your ladies turn!" Kou gestures to them.

Everyone looks at one another and Rena starts.

"Rena Tanaka."

"Sayori Tanaka." Sayori growls at him.

"A-Aina Tanaka." Aina says nervously.

Selena sighs. "Selena Nai."

"...Luna Odachi." Luna says softly.

Rena crosses her arms. "Now that everything has been said, what exactly must we do with ourselves here?"

"You can do whatever you want. Just don't do any funny business or else it's lights out for all of you!" Kou chuckles.

"Very well. And I suppose we have our own rooms as well?" Rena asks.

"Yes. If you'll follow me, I'll take you there. But just so you know. Your doors will be locked when we are gone. You will be supervised 24/7 in case you decide to escape. Is that clear?" Ruki asks.

"I was already aware of that."

Ruki turns around and walks away followed by the others. Sayori walks over to a frightened Aina and helps her up with Yui.

"C'mon Aina. Everything's gonna be fine." Sayori says.

"Hey." Aina jumps when she feels Azusa take her hand in his. She stares at him with fear in her eyes.

"I was wondering... if maybe you were... into pain?"

Aina squeals and Sayori immediately tears her little sister from him.

"Azusa-kun!" Yui exclaims.

"Jesus Christ!!!" She yells. "What kind of fucking question is that?!? Jesus!!!"

"Azusa dude! What did we talk about earlier? You gotta work up to a question like that!" Kou sighs and rolls his eyes before walking up to them.

"Sorry about that. He can be a little creepy sometimes. Mostly because he's an extreme masochist and sadist." He whispers the last part to them.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Sayori raises her voice.

"You know for a girl, you really use a lot of colorful language." Kou crosses his arms at her.

She points her finger towards his face with hatred in her eyes.

"This isn't over! You're so fucking lucky that I can't do anything to you! Otherwise I would've torn you a new pair and shove them down your throat by now!!"

She points to Azusa. "And you! Stay the hell away from Aina! My sister isn't gonna be part of your sick painful games and I sure as hell won't let it happen!!!"

She then grabs Aina and Yui's wrists and storms away.

"Let's go! I'm sick of seeing these shitheads here!"

The three brothers stand there in silence until they're gone.

"Well! I think these girls are gonna be a real joy for the next few days!" Kou says.

~(XXX)~

When the girls get settled down, they all meet up in Yui's room and she tells them everything that's happened.

"I don't understand! These guys are clearly fucked up in the head! I mean why the hell do they think you're Eve?! And what is this plan they keep talking about?! And who's He?!" Sayori throws her hands up in exasperation.

"I'm just as confused as you are Sayori-san. They won't tell me anything except that I'm Eve and that my blood will lead them to Adam." Yui sits down on her bed.

"How have they been treating you so far?" Rena asks.

Yui shrugs. "Okay, I guess. There were a few times where they were a bit rude but all in all they treated me well."

"Has any of them bitten you yet?" Aina asks worriedly making Yui touch her neck.

"Uh. Well..."

"One of them did, didn't they?!" Sayori shoots up on her feet. "Which one is it?! Tell me and I'll kick their ass for you!"

"No, no! You don't need to do that Sayori-san!" Yui waves her hands. "I mean Azusa-kun-"

"That bandaged creep bit you?! Him?! Shit I'm not going near that freak! He scares the shit out of me! More than Kanato-kun does!"

"Oh! Speaking of him, h-how are the brothers? How's Ayato-kun?" Yui asks with concern.

"Not much has changed. Except for the fact that Ayato-kun is throwing temper tantrums now. He's upset that you're missing, mostly because he can't drink your blood which highly childish of him." Selena says rolling her eyes.

"Oh I hope that we'll see the brothers soon. I mean they have to know that we're missing and they'll have to be searching for us right now right?" Luna asks.

"I'm sure they are. It just might take them a while to figure out where we are. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to sit around and wait for them. I will find a way for us to escape and when the time is right, we will make a run for it." Rena says.

"Yeah and then Rena and I will kill these fuckers cause they messed with the wrong girls!" Sayori adds.

Everyone either smiles or chuckles. Then Yui stands up from her bed.

"Well even though we're in a serious situation right now, I'm actually quite glad that you guys are here with me. Now I won't have to be alone anymore."

"Yui-chan, we'll always be there for you! We're family now and family sticks together. No matter what!" Selena says before hugging her, followed by everyone else.

"Thank you so much guys." She smiles and pulls away. "Alright, I'm going to take a bath now. I'll see you all later."

"Oh can I come with you Yui-chan? I don't want you to walk all the way there by yourself." Selena murmurs the last part.

"Sure, if it will make you feel better." Yui nods and the two walk out.

~(XXX)~

Selena and Yui arrive at the bathroom and Selena starts the bath for Yui. And after a short while, Yui is in the bath and all relaxed.

"Thank you for starting my bath Selena-san. I really appreciate it."

"Oh it's no trouble dear. I'm glad that I was able to help you out." She walks towards the door and stops to look at Yui. "Oh and if you need anything, let me know and I'll-"

The door suddenly swings open and literally hits Selena in the face.

"Hey, little pig."

It was Yuma Mukami and Yui stares at him and screams for barging in.

"Oh my God shut up! Don't scream like that in here!" Yuma covers his ears. "Holy crap you are so loud!"

"But y-you just barged in here!! Yuma-kun why are you here?!?"

Selena stands there with the door still in her face and she slowly pushes it back. Her eyes are closed and her face is red from the sudden impact. She opens her eyes and a dangerous frown is on her lips. Yuma sighs in irritated and walks up to Yui.

"Because I need you to help me with something dumbass." He grabs her wrist and tries to pull her out. "C'mon let's get moving!"

"Ah no stop!! No!!" Yui pulls back and buries herself back in the water.

"What?! Did you just say no?!" He asks.

"Please just let me get dressed first and then I'll come!!" She whimpers while blushing.

"Oh my God, get over yourself! No one cares if you're naked."

Yui looks up and squeezes her eyes shut. "That's not what I'm worried about!!" She slams her fists into the water.

"Well hurry up then!! I don't have all goddamn day to-OW!!!"

While Yuma was talking to Yui, Selena simply walks up bedside Yuma and snatches his ear, yanking him down.

"It is not. Polite. To barge in here without KNOCKING!!" She hollers in his ear before shoving the giant out of the bathroom. "Get out this instant!!! Leave Yui-chan to bathe!!! Out, out, out!!!!"

She slams the door behind her once her and the giant are out of the bathroom. Yuma whips around to Selena.

"What the hell man?!? You don't grab someone's ear like that you dumbass!!"

"And you don't slam the door in someone's face and barge in on a woman BATHING!!!!" She points to her red face. "Thanks to you, I think I might have a broken nose!! You are so obnoxious and so rude!!! Hasn't your mother ever taught you any manners?!?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know you were there?!?" He roars.

"YOU KNOCK!!! That's how you know!!!!" She hollers.

"Jeez you two fight like a married couple!" The two look over and see Kou there grinning at them. "I'm sensing some sparks flying between you two."

They both blush red from embarrassment and anger. "I'm already taken!!! There is no absolutely no way that I would ever be with the likes of this savage!!!" Selena points to Yuma.

"And I ain't gettin' with this loud sow!!! She's frickin' crazy and retarded!!!"

"Just like you are?! Only worse?!? Humph!!!" She turns and storms away.

Yuma growls and clenches his fists. "Looks like you found your match dude. She so your type." Kou snickers.

"Shuddup you little asswipe!! One more word from you and I'll crush you into frickin' ashes got it?!?!"

He storms away too and Kou shakes his head, chuckling. "Yep. He's gonna fall in love with her!" He walks away.

~(XXX)~

After a while, Selena is in another bathroom, tending to her face. And as she was doing that, thought of Yuma go through her head, which cause her to growl.

"He's got some nerve! Honestly, who does he think he is?! Hmph!!!!" She talks to herself. "Married couple! Ha! As if! Shu-san is my one and only love and that's that. I would rather die than to be paired up with that buffoon!!"

She sighs and straightens up when she's finished. She straightens out her dress and walks out of the bathroom.

 _"I wonder how Yui-chan is doing. Hopefully she isn't with that brute. But then again, she is an obedient girl and he's a stubborn idiot. I better check up on her to see."_

Selena searches the mansion for Yui until she goes outside into an incredible green vegetable garden. Selena looks around in awe and checks out the healthy plants. She sees that they were planted and grown by someone. But who?

"But why are you growing vegetables?" Selena hears Yui's voice from afar.

"Huh?" She stands up and follows her voice.

"Well duh! We got a piggy to feed and also me and my brothers don't mind a nice home cooked meal every once in a while."

 _"Is that Yuma-kun?!?"_

Selena hides behind some bushes and watches the two.

"But I thought that vampires didn't need to eat." Yui says.

"Well yeah." Yuma kneels down. "But we don't really need food. But I like eating sometimes. And I like to grow things too. I learned how back when I was a human." He observes a small tomato.

Selena's eyes widen. He was a human?!

"So... you were human?" Yui asks.

"Yeah. Me and my brothers all were." He replies.

All of them were humans before?! This shocked Selena big time and she didn't know what to think about this.

"Hey c'mon quit slackin'!" Yuma snaps.

"Oh right!" Yui kneels down next to Yuma. "It seems to be a lot of work taking care of all these plants."

"Well what good is it if I only have a few? You're not gonna get very far with just one or two tomatoes. But I'll tell ya, back when I was in the slumps, I would've been pretty happy with just a single one of these."

"The slumps?" Yui asks.

"Yeah. That's where I grew up. Before I hooked up with Ruki and the others." His face then turns grim. "They're not very good memories. My friends from back then, all of them are dead now."

Selena stares at him and looks away with a sorrowful expression, the same that Yui gave him. He looks down at the two small red tomatoes in his hand.

"And if... if I hadn't met him... then I'd probably be..."

"Who did you meet?" Yui asks causing him stiffen.

He then shoves a tomato in her mouth and stands up.

"That's none of your business." He says.

Selena turns away and thinks. This is too good to be true. Yuma and his brothers were all human before and... Yuma grew up as an orphan. He was alone as a young child and all of his friends are dead. Even though she despises him, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. No wonder why he's so... rough. He grew up like that.

Her thoughts are snapped out when she heard Yui yell in distress and pain. She turns back around and sees Yuma biting down on her shoulder and sucking her blood.

 _"Oh why that selfish, no good, bastard!"_ She growls and runs off.

Later on Yuma pinned Yui up against a green house and sucked more of her blood and as Yui is about to faint from the loss of her blood, a thick jet stream of water comes spurting out on Yuma.

"Gah!!! What the hell?!?"

The giant releases Yui and stumbles back when the water stops. Yui and Yuma both look over and see Selena standing there with a hose in her hands, glaring disapprovingly at Yuma.

"Selena-san?" Yui asks meekly as she tries to stay up on her feet

"Oh I'm terribly sorry for getting you wet Yui-chan dear. But you had a dirty leech latched onto you and I thought I should remove it immediately." She says in a apologetic tone but her eyes glare menacingly at Yuma.

"Rgh!! That's it sow!! I just 'bout had it with you and your-gah!!!"

More water gushes out from the hose and sprays at Yuma's face, shutting him up and drowning him a little.

"Hey-Glu-stop-knock it-pbftt!! You're so dead meat Peaches!!!" He roars trying to block the water from his face.

"And it's still talking." She sighs softly and smiles at Yui. "You better get inside and rest Yui-chan. I don't want you to faint near this fool."

The blonde glances at Yuma then back at her friend with worry. "But...but Selena-san-"

"Oh you needn't worry about me Yui-chan." Selena frowns at the flailing and drenched giant. "I know how to handle this one."

Yui hesitates and Selena nods to the door.

"Go on. I'll be fine. I promise."

Yui reluctantly obeys and runs to the door and inside the mansion. And when she's safe inside, Selena sighs and turns off the hose, allowing the giant to breathe. He sputters and wipes his drenched face.

"If you're finished being greedy and rotten, then may I suggest drying yourself off and improving that violent attitude of yours? It's quite sickening and not to mention very childish."

"I oughta beat ya into a pulp for gettin' me soaked!!!" Yuma snarls as he storms towards the unfazed blonde.

"Oh hush up!" She shoves a towel in his face and dusts off her hands. "It's only water, nothing to be upset about. Besides you deserved it! If I hadn't interrupted your little blood fest, then Yui-chan would've fainted on you. Which is something I did not want for her to do since you're capable of doing many despicable things to helpless women."

She looks around at the healthy vegetable garden that Yuma grew on his own.

"Hmph! And I'm actually quite surprised that a man of your stature is able to grow such delicate plants. Too bad you can't treat women like that, otherwise you'd be a respectable young man and I would be treating you a bit more nicely."

He growls and uses the towel to dry himself off.

"Though I will say this, for a rough and savage man, you certainly have a fantastic green thumb. I don't think I ever seen such healthy looking vegetables before." She looks around.

"Whatever. So you gonna start tellin' me what you're doing here?" He grumbles wrapping the towel behind his neck.

"Well if you must know, I was checking up on Yui-chan to see if she was okay. And it appeared that I came at the right time." She glares pointedly at him and walks over to a tomato plant.

As she observes it and looks down and sighs. She has no idea why she's doing this.

"Yuma-kun. I... I'm sorry."

Yuma stiffens and looks at her. What the hell is she apologizing to him for? And did she just say his name?

"Even though you're rude and a very obnoxious person, I think that it wasn't right for me to... you know quarrel or insult you like I've been doing since I met you. I know what it's like to grow up alone without a family as well."

She turns to the shocked giant and crosses her arms. "I feel as if you and I got off on the wrong foot. Clearly there is more to you that meets the eye and hopefully I will get to see more of your sweet and soft side as my friends and I stay here."

She points to him. "But don't think that I'm going to trust you now. I still find you repulsive and I won't even think to be friends with you nor your brothers since you are the ones holding us prisoners here. I just think that it would be nice to start over that's all. Nothing more!"

"The hell? You got a split personality or somethin'? One minute your screamin' and hittin' me and now you wanna get to know me better?"

She huffs and looks away. "It was only a suggestion! Don't let it get to your head! If we're going to be living here with you then it would be wise to know something about you and everyone else! But if you choose not to, then that's fine with me!"

She walks past him. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to check up on Yui-chan once more. Have a good rest of your day Yuma-kun."

She walks up the steps and stops at the door. Something was off. Why is she suddenly feeling dizzy and lightheaded? And why does her body feel hot too? Selena inhales and exhales deeply as she touches her forehead.

"Hey. What's up with you now?" She hears Yuma ask.

She doesn't answer. Instead her head sways and she collapses on the ground, unconscious.

"What the hell?!" Yuma exclaims.

~(XXX)~

Selena flutters her eyes open and she finds herself lying on a couch in a room where the orange sunlight shine through the window.

She groans softly and lifts her head up from her pillow.

"Well finally."

"Huh?" She look forward and sees Yuma sitting on a couch across from her. "Yuma-kun?"

She looks around and blinks a few times in confusion.

"What... what happened?"

"You fainted." He replies.

"Fainted? From what?" She touches her forehead when she tries to sit up.

"I dunno. Hell you were just leavin' my garden and the next thing I knew, you were on the ground."

She looks away and touches her throat. It's dry and she's getting thirsty. Is that why she fainted? Because of her thirst? No it couldn't be that. It's never happened to her or anyone else before. So then what was it?

As she's contemplating, Yuma stares at her and notices her touching her throat. So she is a half-breed. He wasn't sure if his senses were messing with him when he first met this woman. She then groans and lays back down when she's getting dizzy again. He sits there for a while and sighs in defeat.

"Alright then, fine."

He gets up and takes a seat next to her. Selena looks up and gasps when she sees him biting into his wrist and his blood pumping out. She sits up and leans back when he extends his bleeding wrist out to her.

"What do you think you're doing?! Put that away this instant!"

"You're thirsty aren't ya? Take it."

"I will not do such a thing! You do realize that if I take your blood then it would be like committing adultery on the one I love!"

"Will you just shut up and take it already?! I ain't sayin' it twice!"

She crosses her arms and looks away.

"Since when do you care for my well being? It's not like you to tend to an insane and retarded woman as you claim for me to be."

He growls and sucks the blood out from his wrist. Then he pulls Selena over to him and locks his mouth over hers, releasing his blood into her. She muffles and struggles with him until he pulls away.

She coughs and growls at him. "You... You bastard!! How dare you?!"

She raises and swings her hand towards his face to slap him. But he catches her wrist and pins her down, hovering over the struggling woman.

"Let go of me you... you pervert!!"

She struggles until he leans back down towards her face and puts something in between her lips. It was a sugar cube. He leans back up and she stares at him with wide eyes.

"Come on eat it, it's good." He says and grins. "You know I wouldn't just give that to anyone, so I hope you'll enjoy it."

He pushes the sugar cube in her mouth and gets up to leave. When he's gone, Selena touches her lips when the sugar cube melted into her mouth. It was sweet.

She then notices that her throat isn't dry anymore. In fact she wasn't thirsty anymore. Oh God. She just drank blood from another man. Worse a half-breed! She sighs and lays on her side with guilty look on her face.

"Oh Shu-san. I'm so sorry." She whispers and squeezes her eyes shut.

Meanwhile Yuma is in his garden again, checking his tomatoes. And after a minute, he growls in irritation and rolls his eyes.

"You dumbass." He grumbles to himself.

 ** _...Well! That was something huh? I would like to thank you all for being patient with this story and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. So until then, see you all next chapter._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi everyone!! Sorry it's been a while since I updated! Writers block and a whole bunch of tests for school T_T But I managed to survive that and finally get to work on this chapter!! Enjoy!!**_

Chapter 5

It is a bright and sunny day at the Mukami mansion and both Yui and Luna are hanging out together while the rest are out doing their own thing for the time being. Luna brushes Yui's hair as they make conversation.

"I'm really happy to see that you're doing well Yui-chan. I can't imagine what it must feel like to be bitten by that giant man."

"Well... it wasn't nice, I can say that much. But thankfully Selena-san was there in time to save me." Yui looks down with a solemn expression as she remembers Selena. "I hope she's going to feel better soon. She's been awfully sick lately."

"I know Yui-chan. I sometimes wonder if it's anything serious but if I know Selena-san well, she will get better soon. We just have to wait and see what happens next."

Luna sets down the brush and giggles. "Yui-chan, your hair is so soft and beautiful. I'm almost tempted to mess around with it to make it even more prettier!"

Yui blushes and giggles too. "Oh come on Luna-chan! You're just saying that."

"No, I really mean that! I mean look at it!" She fluffs her blonde hair out. "It's absolutely gorgeous and soft! I wish I had hair like yours. Mine's all long and straight while yours is all wavy and pretty!"

She gasps and snaps her fingers. "Oh! I have got to give your hair a new style! Wait right here and I'll be back with some hair clips!"

Luna runs out of her room and Yui giggles at Luna's excitement. She looks at the mirror and looks at her hair. Did she really think it was pretty? Yui looks at the doorway when she hears knocking.

"Oh yes?" She calls as she stands up.

Kou Mukami pops his head in with a bright smile on his face. "Little Maso Kitty! What up?"

~(XXX)~

Luna went outside to pick out some small white daisies to put in Yui's hair. It's been such a long time since she's done someone's hair. She used to do this with her church friends when she was a little girl and she enjoyed making the other girls feel pretty.

"One more should do it." She says to herself as she picks another little daisy.

She smiles brightly after she takes a whiff of the daisies and goes back inside towards Yui's room.

"Yui-chan!" She opens the door and walks in. "Yui-chan, I brought some daisies to put in your-"

She stops dead in her track and drops the flowers in shock and horror when she saw Kou on top of Yui, drinking her blood greedily.

"Yui-chan!!" She yells before running over to them. "Yui-chan!! Kou-kun stop it, you'll kill her!!!"

She shoves Kou away from the unconscious heroine and grabs her face. "Yui-chan! Yui-chan, are you okay?! Wake up!"

But she didn't. She was too weak to open her eyes and with the blood she lost to Kou, she went unconscious. Luna looks and glares at Kou with tears in her eyes.

"How could you?! Yui-chan didn't do anything to you and yet you almost kill her by taking too much blood?! You monster!!"

"Hey shut it Angel!!" He snarls causing her to flinch and he stands up. "You got some nerve to interrupt my meal like that when I didn't even get to finish!!"

She gasps and scrambles up to her feet when he stalks towards her.

"St-Stay back!!" She backs up from him.

"Oho no! That's not how this is gonna work sweetheart. You see, if I can't drink Eve's blood then I'll just have to drink yours!"

She runs towards the door but Kou has her up against the wall with his body pressed up against hers.

"No stop it!! Let me go!!! Help!!!" She screams and struggles before Kou clamps his hand down on her mouth.

"You better shut that loud mouth of yours Angel! Cause the last thing you want to do is fuck with me! Now shut up and hold still!"

She muffles out a scream when he bites down on her neck. Tears roll down her eyes and she struggles helplessly as he sucks her blood. Not once in her life as a vampire, would she ever have known that she would be bitten by another vampire. Subaru was the only one who was allowed to drink her blood and only him! He pulls away, sighing with satisfaction as his thirst was tamed.

"Whoa. Your blood wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. That's impressive."

She squeezes her eyes shut and trembles. She was so scared she couldn't look at him.

"Oh c'mon! Don't get all emotional on me Angel! You knew this would happen sooner or later!"

"Su... Subaru-kun." She whimpers.

"Hm? Oh yeah! I forgot about little baby Sakamaki."

"Huh?" She opens her eyes and glances at him.

"Yeah he's been pretty pissy lately. I suspect that he's been looking for you. I mean you are his bride right?"

She stares at him and he chuckles.

"I guess I can see why he's been in a foul mood. I mean I would be pretty upset if my beautiful and innocent girl went missing."

She stiffens when he pinches her chin.

"Especially when I couldn't have the chance to taste her sweet blood again."

She gasps and she slaps his cheek. He stumbles back from her, holding his red cheek and she scrunches her fists up to her chest like he just violated her. Which he did.

Kou glares at her while rubbing his cheek just before he's about to say something.

"I'd suggest you keep your distance from her."

Both Kou and Luna look at the door and sees Rena and Sayori in the doorway.

"Rena-san, Sayori-san!" Luna exclaims with relief.

Rena looks and glares at Kou. "It's one thing to treat both Yui-chan and Luna-chan harshly but when your harassing Luna-chan, I'd say that you're looking for for a fight."

She glances at Yui and Luna the back at Kou.

"However, we have already come to an agreement that we would not try anything nor cause any chaos in this residence. But that shouldn't be an excuse for you to do what you please with us. We are here to satisfy your thirst if you don't wish to drain Yui-chan of her blood, nothing more. Now hopefully, you will understand that the next time?"

She stares at Kou and he stares back until he laughs.

"Jeez! You're so serious all the time!"

Sayori scrunches her face in confusion.

"The hell?! Is this guy freaking bipolar or something?!"

"You know you girls really need to learn how to lighten up a bit. But I guess I can't blame you since you're our hostages and all." He shrugs.

He looks at Luna. "And as for that scene you two just saw, I suppose I'm willing to admit that I went a little too far."

"No shit Sherlock." Sayori growls, earning herself a warning glare from Rena.

"From now on you will keep your distance from us unless you crave for blood and get their permission first. If you don't respect that rule, then you will have to answer to me. We do not tolerate this type of behavior from impure mongrels like you and your brothers. Remember that Kou-kun."

Rena looks at Sayori. "I'll put Yui-chan to bed. Would you please go check up on Selena-san?"

Sayori glances coldly at Kou but then back at Rena, nodding.

"Sure." She looks at Luna and Rena does too.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her once I get Yui-chan to bed. You just take care Selena-san."

She sighs and turns around to walk away. "Alright."

If she walked in on Kou and Luna without Rena, then she'd be all over him, beating him up nonstop. That bastard always has been on her bad side since the day she met him. He was a cocky blonde that honestly thought he was amazing.

She crosses her arms and growls softly as she roams the halls. She hopes that when she gets free, she'll be able to slice that man into two. Her angers dims once she knocks and enters Selena-san's room at her permission. The red head approaches the sickly woman and takes a seat at the door of her bed.

"Hey." She greets softly.

"Hello Sayori-san." She replies softly with a weak but firm voice.

"How're you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday. I haven't thrown up yet." She smiles and shrugs.

"Hey, that's a start. But I bet you still feel like crap huh?"

Selena nods and Sayori sits criss-cross on the bed.

"Do you know why your sick?" She asks and Selena shakes her head no.

"Not a clue. At first I thought that it was because of my thirst for blood but it wasn't that. I don't know why I'm sick and what started it. I didn't even know that vampires could get sick."

Sayori looks away and thinks. "Hmmm. Well..." she looks back up at her friend. "Whatever it is, I promise that you'll get better soon."

Selena smiles softly. "Thank you Sayori-san."

Sayori stands up and sighs. "Well. You seem to be doing pretty good right now so I'll leave you to rest for a while."

"Ok. Talk to you soon Sayori-san."

She smiles softly and walks out of her room. And when she's gone, Selena sighs and rubs her queasy stomach.

 _"What is wrong with me?"_

~(XXX)~

Rena dabs Luna's bleeding neck with a damp handkerchief lightly as she takes out a small bandage.

"I apologize if I didn't come in time to stop Kou-kun from biting you Luna-chan." Rena says as she gently sticks the bandage on the bite marks.

"What? Rena-san, you don't need to apologize for anything." She looks down solemnly. "If anything, I should be the one apologizing. I let Kou-kun hurt Yui-chan. I left her alone and he hurt her. How could I possibly-"

"Don't talk like that Luna-chan." Rena says firmly. "You know very well that none of this was your intention. Kou-kun was just being selfish and greedy."

When Rena was finished tending to Luna's neck, she stands up from the bed and walks over to a sink to rinse her handkerchief.

"It wasn't necessary for him to feed on you so harshly like that and hopefully Ruki-kun will be able to talk to him about that, since out of the four, he's the most sensible one yet, much to my dismay."

"You're gonna talk to Ruki-kun about this?" Luna asks.

"It's my job to protect you and the others Luna-chan. Ruki-kun wants us to live here without any trouble or chaos. But that cannot happen if they choose to treat us like trash. So yes, I will discuss this incident with him and hopefully he will take this under serious consideration. If not..."

Rena's voice lowers and her eyes glower.

"Then I will have to take matters into my own hands and deal with this myself."

Sayori enters the room and knocks on the doorway.

"Knock knock."

Rena glances at her sister then at Luna.

"Try to get some rest Luna-chan. I will see you tomorrow evening."

Luna smiles softly and nods. "Okay. Goodnight Rena-san." She looks at Sayori then. "Goodnight Sayori-san."

The two sisters say goodnight to her and left the room to let her rest. They walk down the quiet hallway as they left her room.

"So how is Selena-san feeling?" Rena asks.

Sayori shrugs. "She's doing okay. She said she hasn't thrown up yet so that's something. I just wonder why she's so sick all of a sudden. I mean she's throwing up, her stomach hurts, she's been kind of moody lately, and she-..."

Sayori pauses when she rethinks these symptoms Selena's been having and her eyes widen before looking at the eldest, who still has a calm face.

"Rena. You don't think that-"

"I don't think she is Sayori, I _know_ she is."

"What?!" She exclaims as she stops Rena by grabbing her arm. "You knew that she was pregnant this whole time?! Why didn't you say anything?!?"

"If you will lower your voice Sayori, then I'd be glad to tell you my reasons for keeping this thrilling news to myself."

She crosses her arms and gestures to her. "Ok! I'm all ears. Go on."

Rena looks around then crosses her arms as well.

"Well first of all, I don't want to have to tell Selena-san about this because this it is her pregnancy. She needs to figure this out herself. If she wishes for answers then I will reveal this to her. My second reason: Shu-san has just as much right to know about this as well. It is his offspring after all and she is his mate. And the third and final reason: do you honestly think that she would want to receive this type of news now? In a place where she is being held captive and where she will have to fear for her life and her child's?"

Sayori stays silent as she heard her sisters reasons and is trying so hard to go against it. But as usual her reasons are always wise and they make good points. So she keeps her mouth shut and sighs in defeat.

"I'm happy for Selena-san's pregnancy and I would be honored to deliver the news to her. But this is not the right time nor the place to reveal it to her. So until then, keep this to yourself. Do you understand?"

She nods and rolls her eyes and shakes her head smiling.

"Y'know. At the same time I'm pissed that you didn't say anything but I'm also happy that you did tell me. I mean Selena-san's pregnant and that means..."

She covers her mouth as she slightly trembles.

"Sayori, this is hardly the time to-"

"WE'RE GONNA BE AUNTS!!!"

She squeals and jumps up and down while Rena stares at her nonchalantly. Even when her sister starts hugging her tightly.

"I'm gonna have a niece or a nephew!! Can you believe it?!?" She squeals jumping up and down.

"Sayori, keep it down for heaven's sake!" Rena hushes her. "The last thing I need is one those half-breeds to figure out Selena-san's pregnant!"

"Selena-san's pregnant?!"

The two turn around and Aina is standing there with a shocked look on her face. Rena sighs while Sayori giggles and nods.

"Yes. Selena-san is pregnant." Rena places her hand on her face.

"Oh my- This is wonderful news Rena!!" She exclaims with excitement and joy. "I can't believe it!! Selena-san and Shu-san are going to be parents!! How did Selena-san react when she found out?!" she asks taking Rena hands in hers eagerly.

Rena instantly grabs her shoulders with a firm look on her face which confused and worried Aina a little.

"Listen to me Aina. Do not under any circumstances, tell this to anyone. Especially Selena-san. She doesn't need to know about any of this yet."

Her eyes widen and she speaks. "What? Y-You mean to tell us that Selena-san didn't-"

"I figured out that she was pregnant the minute that Yuma-kun informed me of her illness. She's been throwing up a lot since yesterday and her stomach has been uneasy with her. Not to mention her body temperature rose and she became so fatigue and weak, she fainted. And all of those symptoms led to pregnancy. So no she did not figure this out yet and she doesn't need to know yet. This isn't the right time. You understand? Don't say anything about this to anyone. Especially to them. Okay?"

She stays silent but nods to show her that she understands.

"Good." Rena releases Aina's shoulders and sighs.

"Um. D-Does Luna-chan know about this too?" She asks and Rena shakes her head.

"Only we know of this."

The huntress sighs and straightens her blazer.

"I need to go now and discuss today's incident with Ruki-kun." She turns but doesn't walk yet. "Remember. Keep this to yourself at all costs."

She walks away now and when she's out of sight, the remaining two look at each other. Even though it's a shame that they have to keep quiet they can't help but to silently squeal and hug each other with extreme joy.

~(XXX)~

Time passes and it's getting dark with the help of pouring rain. As everyone is doing their own thing, Sayori decides to roam the Mukami mansion to search for Kou since she notices that he hasn't been around that much. And that worried her since it was a possibility that he could be sucking Yui's blood again or someone else's.

She couldn't find him anywhere and she eventually decides to suck it up and ask the Mukami brothers of his whereabouts. She opens the doors to the den room, only to find Azusa sitting on a couch looking at his bandages, Yuma laying on a different couch, munching on his sweet sugar cubes, and Ruki and Rena, who seemed to be talking.

 _"Are they still talking about what that fucking twerp did today?!"_

"Sayori?" Rena asks once she saw her sister in the doorway, catching everyone else's attention.

"Hate to disturb you all and such, but you haven't by any chance seen that blonde prick around have ya?"

"Do you need him for anything special?" Ruki asks nonchalantly.

"Pbft no." She scoffs.

"Yeah well he's off at work for a while." Yuma says.

"Work? He actually works?" She crosses her arms while Azusa walks up to her.

"Hey. Sayori wasn't it? Are you...interested in Kou?"

Her eyes widen. "What?!? No!!! No I am not interested in that little fucker!!! Especially not after what he did today!!! I'm only curious because he wasn't around! Thought that he would be sucking someone else's blood again."

"Well I can assure you that after discussing today's incident with your sister, I tend to talk to Kou about his behavior." Ruki says while opening his book to read.

"Well you better! Because it's really hard for me to restrain myself from tearing that son of a bitch apart!"

"That's enough Sayori." Rena warns firmly. "You asked where Kou-kun was and you got your answer. Now please calm down and get some rest or something."

Sayori rolls her eyes and storms out of the den room. She goes to the dining room and pours herself a glass of water but desperately wishes it was whiskey or some kind of alcohol she can drink to clam her anger down.

She sets the jug down and picks up the glass.

 _"So he has a job huh? Puh! I bet he works at a gay bar or something."_

She brings the glass to her lips and drinks down the water. She sets the glass down and touches her throat. She's a bit concerned right now. She hasn't drank any blood for a while and she has no idea how long she could go. The only blood she normally drank from was Laito. As much as she hated to admit it sometimes, his blood was delicious. Hell it gets her aroused whenever she drank from him.

"Damn it. I hope that Laito's doing better than I am." She mutters to herself.

~(XXX)~

It was getting late and everyone started to get to bed. The only one left awake was Sayori since she wasn't really tired yet. But she decided to go to bed anyway since there was nothing to do at this time of night.

She begins to walk up the flight of stairs until she hears the front entrance doors open. She turns her head and glares deadly at soaked Kou, who's dusting off the remaining raindrops on his wet coat.

"Oh great." She mutters and starts to walk up the stairs again, only quicker. _"Maybe if I keep quiet, then maybe he won't notice me. I ain't dealing with this prick."_

"Huh? Oh hey Neko-chan!" She hears him call out to her like she's a good friend of his.

She freezes and growls lowly as she whips around to yell at him. "Will you stop calling me that?! I have a name so fucking use it!!"

He holds his hands up in mock surrender. "Whoa! What's got you so grumpy today?"

She stares at him with shock and gives him a face that's asking, 'Are you freaking kidding me?!'

"Oh hey! Now that you're here, I'm gonna need you to come on up to my room real quick!" He walks up the stairs completely ignoring the look she's giving him.

"C'mon!" He grabs her wrist but she yanks it back like he was acid.

"Uh-uh!! I'm not going anywhere with you, you blood sucking bastard!! Whatever it is you need from me, you ain't getting it!! So in other words: piss off!!!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!! Take it easy Neko-chan!!"

"Sayori-san!!!! My name is Sayori-san, god damn it!!!!"

"Okay okay!! Sayori-san, would you please calm down and tell me why your so upset with me?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!?!? You bit Yui-chan and Luna-chan!!! You violated them and it pissed me off a lot!!! Every time I look at you, I wanna kick those fucking fangs in and hope you choke on them!!"

She huffs out and sets her fists on her hips as she glares at him. He stares at her and sighs, scratching the back of his head.

"Look. Sayori-san. I get that you hate my guts for everything that's happened so far. And believe me, even I thought that I went a little too far today."

She scoffs and crosses her arms.

"But can you blame me? I'm a vampire and so are you! You must know what it's like to go crazy for blood and get out of control!"

"Idiot, we're half-breeds! We were once human, I can maintain my thirst for at least a few days or more! I don't know how long you've been a vampire but you should know how to control yourself!!"

She jabs her finger on his chest.

"Not only did you violate Luna-chan, you also almost ended up killing Yui-chan!! Now I don't know what this whole Adam and Eve plan is but you better straighten your shit out now! Because the next time I see you biting someone, you can say goodbye to that pretty face of yours!"

She whips around and walks up the remaining flight of stairs.

"I'm going to bed now!! So stop bugging me and get lost!"

She stops when she felt him grab her wrist. She freezes and looks down at him. She sees how his eyes are full of plead and guilt. But that doesn't affect her.

"You wanna lose that hand of yours?"

"Please." he says. "Can you come up to my room with me? It's just for a quick minute. I need you to help me with something."

"And why the hell should I help you?"

"If you don't help me, I'll be bugging you all night long!" He grins mischievously like a child would do if he were threatening to cause trouble.

She glares down at him. He had her there. There's no way in hell she would help this man but she also doesn't want to deal with him all night. So she sighs with frustration and annoyance and yanks her hand back.

"Alright fine! I'll come with you to your room to help you with whatever! But I swear to God that if you try anything-"

"Alright, let's go then!!" He cheers as he literally drags her to go to his room.

~(XXX)~

Kou tosses his pink vest on a chair and dries his messy blonde hair with a towel while Sayori leans on the doorway.

"Come on in." he invites and she reluctantly walks in, clearly not wanting to be in here.

"Agh damn it." Kou sighs and sits on his bed fiddling with his shirt buttons. "I hate these stupid..."

She raises an eyebrow at him and he looks up at her.

"Hey help me get this off."

Her eyes widen. Ah hell no!!

"Whoa! I am not undressing you!! I thought that you needed my help with something you weirdo!!"

"Yeah I do! I need help getting this shirt off! I can't get these stupid buttons." He tugs at his shirt some more.

"That's it?! What are you, freaking 5 years old?! Get your own god damn shirt off!! You're a grown ass man for God sakes!!"

"Heyyy!! C'mon hurry up, I'm all wet over here!!" He complains.

She frowns and sighs. He sure acts like one.

"Fine!" She walks over to him and kneels down in front of him.

She grimaces once she starts to unbutton his shirt.

"Ugh God. Why couldn't you just stay at work a little longer?" She mutters. "I hate doing this."

"Well you're the only one up! Besides I thought you wouldn't mind undressing me. You know since I'm a famous pop star and all." He winks.

Sayori freezes and looks up at him confused as hell.

"Hang on, you're what? Did you just say that you're a famous pop star?"

She then starts to laugh which confused and shocked him.

"You're hilarious." She says rolling her eyes and finishing the last button.

She stands up. "Famous pop star ha! We all can only dream huh?"

"Wha?! Have you been living under a rock or something Neko-chan?!"

She glares at him for that stupid name.

"You seriously don't know that I'm actually really famous?"

She stares at him and her eyes widen.

"Oh my God. You're actually serious?!"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" He stands up. "Thanks for doing the buttons. You can go now."

He turns his back on her and slides his dress shirt off. Sayori flinches at the sight of numerous faded scars on his bare back.

"Holy shit! Kou-kun, your back!" She points to his scars.

"Huh?" He looks at her. "Oh these?" He turns around and grins. "You really wanna know?"

She stands up curious of what he has to tell her about those hideous scars he has.

"Alright. Let me tell you a little fairy tail."

He begins to tell her about his life in a story version and how he survived in the sewers until he managed to climb out into the outside world. And he also explains on what happened to him when he was staying at the orphanage. Sayori was strike with disbelief and shock. How could this man be alive still? She stares at him for a long time until he noticed.

"Hey why are you looking at me like that?" he asks.

She stares still until she sighs and looks away. "How can you sound so happy for such a horrible thing? Now I've heard some pretty fucked up stories before, but yours takes the cake buddy. How are you even still alive? Aren't you... aren't you traumatized or at least unhappy about it?"

He stares at her and smiles as he takes off his shoes. "Not really. But only because something good did come out of it. The boy got brothers and that's when he met Ruki-kun and the others."

She looks at him and crosses her arms. "Hmm. Well I guess I can understand that." She shuts her eyes. "It's nice to have family by your side whenever you need 'em."

"Hey Neko-chan." he grabs her arm and she looks at him. "Would you sleep with me?"

"What the fuck?!?!?!" She yells in anger and mortification.

"Next to me okay?!"

He pulls her down on the bed with him and she didn't know why she didn't fight with him about this. Maybe it's because she's tired and it's not like he's gonna do anything. So she decides to let it go and sleep it off.

~(XXX)~

Sayori wakes up to Kou moaning and trembling with fear.

"No. Please don't!"

The red head sits up and looks down at him. He's having a nightmare.

 _"Maybe I should wake him up."_ Her hand reaches towards him.

"No don't touch me!!" He yells and her hand stops.

She stares down at him conflicted until she sighs and decides to leave him be. If she can't do that if she's in the same room with him. So she flips the covers off of her and attempts to get out of bed until she felt him grabs her wrist. He's still sleeping and his head head is near her hand as if he's begging her not to move.

"Please don't." He whimpers.

Sayori sits there in a daze and deep down a sharp pain hits her heart. Even though she hates him for everything he's done, she actually feels sorry for the guy. She sighs and gets back into bed with him. Once she's settled back in, his arms suddenly wrap around her waist and he buries his face on her stomach.

She tenses up and raises her hands as if he were a dirty rodent. But she eventually relaxes and slowly sets her hands on his head and pats his shoulder. This is the best comfort she could give him.

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Damn it. What am I gonna do with you?" She murmurs before going back to sleep herself.

 _ **Ugh finally!! My fingers are literally aching from typing this all evening;) Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! See you next time!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alright!! I got Ch. 6 done!! Enjoy!!**_

Chapter 6

It's another quiet night at the Mukami mansion. The brides including Yui, are all together with Selena since she's still too weak and sick to move.

"I really appreciate you all being here for me. I'm sorry if I'm such a burden on you all." Selena says as Yui dabs her forehead with a cool wet rag.

"Selena-san, you're not a burden on us at all! You're just sick and no one but us can take care of you!" Yui says.

"Yeah and besides, the Mukami brothers are gonna leave for school in a little bit so we're gonna have to take care of you anyways!" Sayori says sitting down on the end of her bed.

"I know that. But still-"

"But still nothing." Aina takes her hand in hers. "You're like a sister to us Selena-san, so no matter what, we will always take care of you whenever you need it! It's what family does!"

"She's right." Rena says. "Family looks out for each other 24/7. Even if it will be a challenge. You even said so yourself."

"Yep! And what kind of people would we be if we didn't look out for you?" Luna asks making Selena smile more.

"Yes, you all are l right. I just don't like it when I'm in bed doing nothing while all of you do the work. But that's how it goes."

 _"Especially when you're having a baby!!"_ Sayori squeals in her head, trying so hard not to say it out loud.

Rena smiles softly but it fades instantly when she felt a presence within the room. She lifts her head up to the doorway and sees Ruki standing there. When the women see Rena looking at him, their attention turns to him as well.

"R...Ruki-kun." Yui says while everyone else stares at him.

"All of you. Get yourselves dressed."

All of them stiffen from confusion.

"Get dressed? What for? Are we going somewhere?" Aina asks.

Ruki tosses a pile of six school uniforms on the couch next to him.

"Our uniforms?" Yui asks.

All of them widen their eyes and look back up at the blue eyed half-breed.

"So you're... you're gonna let us...go to school?" Luna asks and Ruki turns his back to them before walking away.

"Hurry up and get dressed."

He walks out and everyone looks at each other. What is going on?

~(XXX)~

Everyone except Selena and Yui are dressed into their uniforms. Selena couldn't go anywhere since she's unable to get out of bed while Yui decides to stay behind to look after her.

Rena helps Aina put on her pink bow while Sayori and Luna just finished putting on theirs.

"Is this really okay?" Luna asks. "Why would they be letting us go to school with them? Won't the brothers be there?"

"I have no doubt that they do know." Rena says putting on her own bow on. "And if I'm being honest, I have no clue of why they're allowing us to come with them to school. Their intention was to remain hidden from them and now they're allowing that secret to be revealed by us. This may be unusual, but this is the one chance we can use to contact the brothers."

She turns to Selena and Yui. "Once we find them and tell them our situation, I'm sure that they'll come here to retrieve you."

Both of the blondes nod and Selena smiles when she imagines the thought of seeing her beloved Shu again. The rest felt the same way when they thought of their mates as well. They wonder how things are going to be once they see them again.

"Well as much as Yui-chan and I don't want to be left behind, it's best that you ladies get going. You don't want to keep those mongrels waiting." Selena says and they nod.

"Very well. Take care of her Yui-chan. We will see you soon. And do be careful." Rena says to Yui, who nods and smiles.

"Farewell girls!" Selena waves. "If you see Shu-san, tell him that I'm sorry for not coming and that I hope to see him again real soon!"

"I will relay that message to him when I do see him." Rena nods and the others walk out, waving to Yui and Selena.

They walk down the hallway all the way to the den room where the Mukami brothers are. When the women arrive, they all noticed that Yui and Selena weren't with them.

"Hey, where's Peaches at?" Yuma asks.

"And Eve?" Azusa asks tilting his head curiously.

"They're not skipping out on school today are they?" Kou asks.

Rena looks at Ruki. "Selena-san is too ill to get out of bed and Yui-chan decided to stay and watch over her until we get back."

She and the rest walk past them. "So they will not be joining us today."

The brothers watch them leave then glance back at the stairs before departing themselves.

~(XXX)~

It was a long and deadly silent ride to the school and once they arrived, the brides and Mukami brothers exit the limo and walk inside the building. As they're walking, the women look around hoping to spot one of the brothers nearby but none of them were in sight.

The brothers stop walking and the brides look at them, curious of why they stopped. They all started to walk in a different direction away from them.

"Ok! You be good girls!" Kou waves as he leaves.

They all stare after them with utter confusion and shock. Are they really going to leave them here alone?! Rena narrows her eyes and looks at her sisters and Luna.

"Alright. Now's our chance to find the brothers. However we need to remain calm for they could be watching us. So we will attend to our daily classes as we used to and if we see one of the brothers, contact them as soon as possible. Got it?"

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Sayori crosses her arms while Luna and Aina nod.

"I have science right now so I'll have to be going this way." Luna points behind her and Rena nods once.

"Very well. The rest of us will go our own separate ways as well, so until then, I wish you the best of luck."

Luna turns and walks away while the three sisters walk down the opposite way of the hall. After a minute of silence, Sayori looks at Rena.

"Even if they are here, how do you expect us to find them?"

"I don't. For all I know, they'll find us." Rena says.

Rena freezes in her tracks once she felt an all too familiar presence nearby. She and her sisters look to their right and find the second eldest son, Reiji, leaning against the wall with his common cold and stoic face and glare. Rena turns her body to him and speaks.

"Reiji-san."

Even though she's calm and collected right now, deep inside she's fighting the urge to run into his arms and feel his touch again. It's been weeks since she's seen him.

"And here I thought you'd simply run off." He opens his eyes and glares coldly at the huntress, who is beyond confused of why he's glaring at her like that. "Now I see that you didn't."

"Run off?" She asks. "No Reiji-san, you misunderstand. I've been meaning to contact you but you see, we were-"

"I really have no interest on where you've been nor do I care who you've been with."

Rena stares at him silently. Why is he acting like this? Sayori looks at Aina then back at the two until she felt someone whisper in her ear.

"Why you gotta be so cold girl?"

She turns around and sees Laito behind her with that seductive gaze and grin he's giving her.

"Laito-kun." She acknowledges.

"You abandoned us for new blood. That really hurts Little Bitch." he fake pouts.

Sayori flinches at those words and stares at him with disbelief. What did he just say to her?!

"What?!"

Aina gasps. "You're all so mean." She turns around and faces her mate, Kanato.

"To run away from us into the arms of half-breed vermin." He grimly says. "I can't believe you."

"Kanato-kun." Aina whispers.

He squeezes his bear tightly. "How could you?"

"What, No! Kanato-kun, you don't understand!!" She pleads.

"Yeah what the hell?! We finally show our faces to you and you all accuse us of running away to be with those bastards?! What the fuck?!" Sayori yells.

"We would never do that!" Aina adds insistently.

Rena looks at Reiji and stares at him. "Reiji-san."

She walks up to him and places her hand on his arm. "Reiji-san, please don't tell me that you actually believe this. You know that none of this is true. You have to know that."

"Please remove your hand and refrain from touching me once more. For you will never to be able to touch anything again." He growls lowly.

The huntress stands there, clearly shocked and heartbroken. She then slowly removes her hand from his arm and let's it fall to her side.

What is this? This is not how she wanted things to go. Instead of being in the arms of her mate, she's being accused of abandoning him for those half-breeds and is hated by him now. This causes her heart to ache, along with her sisters, who also couldn't believe that they would be treated like this. How could they? They don't even believe them.

Rena lowers her face and her bangs darkens over her eyes as she clenches her fists.

"I see." She says lowly and quietly before glancing at Sayori and Aina. "Come along girls. It appears we are no longer affiliated with these men."

Rena turns around and walks away from Reiji, reluctantly followed by her sisters. Sayori starts to follow her until she feels Laito wrap his arms around her from behind and whispers in her ear.

"Even though you broke my heart Little Bitch, I'd be more than willing to let you come seek me out whenever you want some 'fun'. You know since that's what you like to do with other men now." He chuckles and Sayori trembles with rage and heartache.

She wants to yell and beat him but what good will that do? He'll still think the same thing of her and her sisters. Like they're sluts. She squeezes her eyes shut and yanks herself away from him.

"Fuck off you bastard." She whispers before running off.

Aina's tears are on the brink of escaping and when she looks back, Kanato and the others are gone. Nowhere to be seen. Aina bites her bottom lip and her tears slide down her cheeks. She sniffles and and wipes her eyes like Sayori is doing too while Rena maintains cold and calm exterior. But deep down inside she's heartbroken and devastated.

~(XXX)~

A couple of classes pass on and Luna still hasn't seen any of the brothers, not even Subaru. Where could he be? Was it possible that he didn't even come to school? Luna walks down the hall to her next class but stops when she sees Kou being surrounded by a flock of girls.

She remembers what Sayori told her about him. That he was an actual popstar.

"Huh. So he really is famous." She says to herself.

She gasps when she felt a cold hand grab ahold of her wrist and yank her back behind the wall. She looks up and her eyes widen once she sees that it was Subaru.

"Subaru-kun!" She exclaims.

She wanted to say a lot of things to him, especially hold and kiss him now that he's here. But once she opened her mouth, pain shoots through her wrist by his tightening grip.

"Ow!" She winces and looks into his red fury filled eyes.

"Let's go." He growls before dragging her away.

He takes her up outside of the school building and Luna winces frequently as her wrist aches from his death grip. Why is he acting like this? Why is he treating her like she did something horrible to him?

"W-Wait!! What's going on?! Why are you acting like this Subaru-kun?!"

She gasps when he yanks her over the gate walls and slams his hands beside her head with a loud clank, causing her to jump.

"Subaru-kun! Why are you-"

"Is this what you want?" he asks lowly. "Are you... with them now because that's where you want to be?" She stares at him with utter disbelief when he asked her that.

"Answer me!" He demands and she flinches.

"What? Subaru-kun, how could you say that?! I never wanted to-"

"Might as well break it to him Angel."

Luna gasps and Subaru whips around and sees Kou sitting on stone wall that surrounded the hedges with his chin propped on his hand, grinning with amusement.

"Kou-kun." Luna says and glances up at Subaru, who's glaring daggers at him.

Kou grins more and stands up. "So you honestly want her back?"

"What?" He asks.

"Oh please. You're just pissed off 'cause we got your little cupcake."

"You bastard!" He hisses at the blonde.

Kou chuckles. "Oh I get it. Does baby Sakamaki wants his little bride back because he looves her?"

Luna looks at Subaru and expect him to answer that immediately. She knows for a fact that he loves her. He's told her that since the day she became a vampire. But then the unthinkable happened.

"You gotta be kidding me."

Her heart literally broke into pieces when he said that. He said that as if he was never in love with her and didn't care at all.

"You can't lie to me about it y'know Subaru-kun." Kou's right eye glows red.

Luna gasps when she felt Kou wrap his arms around her from behind. "If you want her back that badly, then why don't you just take her from me?"

Subaru grits his teeth and growls.

"I mean she is your so-called mate after all. Ain't that right Angel?" Kou asks Luna who stares at Subaru with sincerity in her eyes.

She wanted him to take her away from Kou but he did nothing but stand there. She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. He was doing nothing. Nothing. He was supposed to be protecting her and keeping her safe from danger. Sensing that he's not going to do anything, Kou grins.

"Hm. Nothing huh?" He looks down at Luna. "Guess he's not so committed to you after all huh sweetheart? Well so much for love I guess. Let's go Angel." He says gently pulling Luna with him as he walks away.

Luna exclaims when she feels herself being yanked away from Kou by Subaru. And before she knew it, he bites down hard on her shoulder and sinks his fang in. Luna gasps and grabs a fistful of his shirt.

"S-Subaru-kun!! Ah!!" She moans out of pain since he's biting her so hard.

"There you go kiddo! Now that's what you should have been doing from the start!" Kou says.

Tears roll down from the maiden's eyes and Subaru pulls away, not even meeting her heartbroken gaze.

"This is stupid." He growls before walking away.

Luna falls on her knees, holding her bleeding bite mark that Subaru left behind and starts to cry. Once Subaru's gone, Kou kneels down to her and she gasps when he turns her head, exposing her neck to him.

"Oh man. He made a real mess of you here Angel."

She pushes him away. "Don't touch me!!

She slaps him before running back inside the school building. She runs down the halls, sobbing until she runs into someone: Rena. The huntress looks down concernly at Luna and the white maiden hugs her tightly while bawling on her shoulder.

At that point, Rena didn't need words to explain what had happened. The bite mark on her shoulder and her heartbroken tears said it all. So the huntress hugs Luna, along with her sisters that felt her pain.

~(XXX)~

School ended and the four women met up with the Mukami brothers at their limo. Each of them got in until Ruki was the last one left. Before he got in the vehicle, his senses told him to look back. And when he did, his gaze fell upon the five Sakamaki brothers that are gathered at the school entrance, just staring back at him. He stares at them for a while until he enters the limo and shuts the door.

When the vehicle is about to drive off, the four women look out the same window and see the brothers. They stare at them until the limo drives off, leaving them behind from their sight.

They all lean back in their seats and say nothing. Though Luna's hand reaches up to her neck and lightly grazes Subaru's bite mark. His hurtful words kept replaying in her head.

 _"Does baby Sakamaki want his little bride back because he loooves her?" Kou asks._

 _"You gotta be kidding me."_

It almost brings tears to her eyes but she decides to keep it in until she gets back to the mansion.

However Aina let's her tears fall. She doesn't sob but just sits there with wet tears strolling down her cheeks.

 _"To run away from us into the arms of half-breed vermin." He grimly says. "I can't believe you."_

Why would he even say that? How could Kanato even believe such a thing? He should know that she would never abandon him like that. She promised him.

Sayori squeezes her eyes shut and grits her teeth and she crosses her arms.

 _"Even though you broke my heart Little Bitch, I'd be more than willing to let you come seek me out whenever you want some 'fun'. You know since that's what you like to do with other men now." He chuckles._

She clenches her fists and shakes. That son of a bitch. How dare he say that to her?! He doesn't even know what really happened!!!

Rena stares out of the window, watching the trees and bushes near the road whip past her. All that seemed to stay put was the white crescent moon in the night sky.

As she stares at it, she can't help but think of Reiji. Her eyes slightly narrow and her fists clench.

 _"And here I thought you'd simply run off. Now I see that you didn't."_

Run off? Her? His one and only mate whom he believes that ran out on him to be with the half-breeds that abducted Yui? The thought of it makes her anger boil like sizzling acid. How dare that man say that to her face? How dare he assume such astounding presumptions when he didn't even care to listen to her side of the story? How dare he?

~(XXX)~

When they arrive in the mansion and the brothers go their separate ways, Rena looks Luna and places her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for everything that's happened today Luna. Especially with Subaru-kun."

Luna says nothing but keeps her saddened filled eyes on the floor.

"We all were betrayed by them."

"I just..." Aina says softly as she too looks down at the floor grimly. "I just don't understand. Why...? How could they say such things to us? When none of it is even true?"

Sayori squeezes her eyes shut and grits her teeth before storming up the stairs.

"Who gives a shit?! They all could go and die for all I care!!"

Rena watches her storm up the stairs until she is no longer in sight and sighs before looking at Aina and Luna.

"I think it's best that you two should go and get some rest now. We all had a rough night tonight and I assume that you need some time to yourselves."

She starts walking up the stairs. "If you need anything from me, I'll be with Selena-san and Yui-chan. I need to explain to them what happened. Good night."

When she's gone, Aina looks at Luna and wraps her arm around her shoulders and leads her up the stairs and all the way to her room, before departing to her own.

~(XXX)~

"What?!?" Selena exclaims in absolute shock and disbelief as she sits straight up.

Yui stares at the huntress in shock. "You mean to tell us that the brothers are... are..."

Rena looks away from the shocked blondes and sighs. "Yes. They are no longer affiliated with us. They were lead to believe that we have abandoned them by choice to live with the Mukami's. They won't believe a word we say to them even if we did try to tell them the truth."

"No! That can't be!! Shu-san would never believe that!! He knows that I would never leave him!!!" Selena yells desperately as she struggles to stay up.

"Selena-san, please calm down. Lay back down before you get sick again." Yui pleads with her as she's trying to lay her back down.

"This can't be true!! It just can't be!!" Selena yells as tears reaches her eyes.

"I thought the same thing when I heard Reiji's deceitful words come out from his mouth. But apparently it is unfortunately." Rena sighs softly and stands up from her seat. "This obviously needs some time to process. So I will retire to my room until tomorrow evening. So until then, don't strain yourself too much Selena-san. Good night."

Rena exits the room and Selena buries her face in her hands and sobs. Yui is at her side, desperately trying to comfort her.

"Selena-san, I'm so sorry about Shu-san and everything. But everything will be okay."

"How Yui-chan?! How will everything will be okay?!" She yells causing Yui to shrink back. "We are held prisoner here for lord knows how long and our own mates won't even lift a finger to come save us!! They say we abandoned them but really they abandoned us!!! How could they do that to us?!?"

She sobs some more and Yui looks down solemnly.

"You're right. I'm sorry Selena-san."

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." She whimpers while wiping away her tears. "It's just... it's hard for me to accept that Shu-san isn't coming here to save me. It hurts. It hurts me so much." She whispers while looking out her windows.

"Oh Selena-san." Yui hugs the broken woman, who bursts into tears once more.

~(XXX)~

Rena stands next to her windows in her dark room and stares out ahead at the vast forest.

 _"So you have no interest on where I am nor who I am with huh?"_

The huntress narrows her eyes and her fists clench.

 _"Well. We'll see about that once I free ourselves from away from this prison. Then we'll see just how cold and cruel you and your brothers can truly be. Reiji-san."_

( ** _Sigh) The heartbreak! Freaking brothers. See you next time on Chapter 7 everyone!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey everyone!! Sorry I haven't update this story in a while, been busy with stuff! Anyways here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!_**

Chapter 7

It's been about a week since the brides have encountered the Sakamaki brothers and since then, they all have been pretty down on themselves.

Both Luna and Aina stayed cooped up in their rooms, Sayori roamed the halls as her thoughts clouded her head, Yui was just mainly concerned about everyone, Selena hasn't done anything but lay in bed, lost in thought, and Rena either trained alone or went somewhere quiet, reading a book or something to keep her mind occupied.

Right now Selena is sitting in bed while writing her thoughts in a journal Rena brought for her since she knows that Selena tends to write out her feelings.

She writes about the depression she's fallen into since Rena had told her about the Sakamaki's betrayal and how sick she still is.

She sighs softly as she puts her pen down in the crease of the journal. She now wonders what she can do for the time being. It's not like she can get out of bed. No she'll probably faint and barely get close to the door. She has no choice but to stay in bed once again.

 _"How does Shu-san do this everyday? I feel like I gained a lot of weight these past few weeks."_

She sighs again and picks up her pen to write again. But she drops it and squeaks when she hears her door slam open by none other than Yuma Mukami.

"Yuma-kun?" She asks in confusion before resulting into a fit. "How many times have I told you?!? Knock before you enter a ladies room!!! I could have been undressing!!!"

He tch's and storms up to her side of the bed.

"Yeah right! You couldn't undress yourself even if you tried you lazy ass!"

She gawks at him and clenches her teeth.

"Lazy?!"

"You've been lounging around in bed for weeks and you haven't done a damn thing that's productive!"

"Maybe that's because I'm still ill you buffoon!! Have you forgotten that already?!"

"Ugh whatever! Just c'mon! Get your ass out of bed! I need help with the garden!

He grabs her wrist and yanks her out of bed and onto her feet.

"Y-Yuma-kun!!!" She protests with rage. "You idiot!!!" She yanks her arm back and gestures to herself. "Can't you see that I'm not well enough to-..."

She pauses when she realizes that's she's standing again. She's not feeling dizzy. Or weak anymore.

"Do anything?" She asks in extreme confusion and looks down at herself.

She's fine. She doesn't feel ill anymore. In fact she feels like she never was sick in the first place.

"Tch! Yeah right. Just get dressed and get your fat ass outside!" He whips around and storms away.

Selena frowns at him and throws a brush at his head.

"Don't ever tell a lady that she has a fat behind you giant ape!!!"

"Hurry up and get outside!!!" He hollers at her before slamming the door on his way out.

She huffs out but then smiles and shakes her head. Well at least he's giving her something to do. It's quite surprising to her that he was actually thinking of her.

She sighs and touches her stomach. It's also very strange of how she randomly got better. Just yesterday she felt like she was dying.

But she just shrugs and goes to her dresser. The main important thing is that she's feeling better again.

~(XXX)~

Once Selena is dressed, she goes down to the garden and meets Yuma there. The two of them begin to harvest the ripe tomatoes. Selena twists one until it detaches itself from the vine and stares at it, admiring its ripe and plump form.

"Hey, the Sakamaki zombie." He randomly says.

Selena tilts her head at him curiously. "Zombie?"

"You know the one who always looks like he just woke up. Slacker. What's his story?"

She stares at him and then suddenly knows who he's talking about.

"Oh! You mean Shu-san? Well his name is Shu Sakamaki and out of the six he's the eldest brother."

Yuma drops the tomato he was inspecting and glares at her.

"What're you doin'? You trying to make fun of me or something?"

"I'm sorry?" She asks and he stands up and raises his fist at her.

"I know that shit already you stupid idiot! I go to school with the guy! Do you think I don't know his damn name?! What I said was what's his story?!"

She stares at him unfazed by his irritation since she finds it hopeless and idiotic coming from him and lowers his fist.

"Well pardon me for mishearing you Mr. Big Shot!" She sets her fists on her hips. "You know you really need to work on that short temper of yours young man. Otherwise you won't find yourself a nice girl."

"Hey would stop talking to me like I'm a frickin' kid?! I'm older than you damn it!!" He yells.

She points to him, still unfazed. "See that's exactly what I mean."

She sighs and rolls her eyes as she thinks about Shu and his life.

"Well. To be perfectly honest with you, I don't know much about him."

"Hah?! Aren't you his woman though?!"

She shrugs nonchalantly. "Well yes! But he doesn't really say much about himself since he does nothing but listen to music all the time and needs an awful lot of sleep."

"Man he really is a slacker." Yuma rolls his eyes and she does too.

"Ugh tell me about it." She goes back to harvesting. "I literally have to do everything for him like feed him his own food, help him get dressed, wake him up for school, etc. His laziness is very irritating. But that what I love about him sometimes. I don't have to worry about him going anywhere."

She glances at him curious of why he wants to know so much about Shu.

"Why do you want to know about Shu-san anyway?"

He looks at her and stares. She waits for his reply but instead he turns his back on her.

"Ah forget it." He walks away.

"Huh?" She tilts her head sideways and watches him walk inside the mansion.

 _"Well that was odd. I wonder what's gotten him so curious about Shu-san?"_

She picks out another red tomato and inspects it. When she thinks about how well she's feeling, she wonders if she could go to school now. And maybe... see Shu again.

Thinking of him again makes her sigh sadly. Even if she did see him again, what would she say to him? What he say? Would he even bother to care or anything?

"What am I going to do?" She murmurs to herself as she lowers the tomato to her lap.

~(XXX)~

Selena comes walking in, carrying two basket full of ripe vegetables.

"Hmph! That man left his basket behind and now I have to carry it to the kitchen! The nerve of that man!"

"Selena-san?"

The blonde stops and turns around to see Rena rising from her after she quickly sets her book down. Selena smiles brightly at her.

"Why good evening Rena-san! Don't mind me! I'm just carrying some vegetables for dinner tonight!"

The huntress walks over and takes one basket from her. "I wouldn't want you to push yourself." Selena smiles in appreciation and they begin to walk.

"I'm actually quite surprised that you're out of bed. I thought that you were still ill." Rena says as she picks up one tomato and inspects it.

"I was!" She rolls her eyes. "But when Yuma-kun came barging in my room and got me out of bed, I've been feeling well. So I guess I have him to thank for that. Unfortunately."

Rena stares at her then up ahead. "Strange. Why did she suddenly recover?"

She didn't know much about vampire pregnancies. Just the fact that the mothers would be exhausted and ill for a while. She'll have to do more research on this whenever she gets the chance.

"I'm happy that I'm able to move about now! It turns out that I've gained a few pounds and I must keep myself busy around here."

Rena stops and places her hand on her arm, causing Selena to stop.

"You mustn't push yourself too far Selena-san. Remember, you've just gotten out of bed and you need to be cautious of your health."

"Rena-san, I'm fine really! In fact I think I'm able to go to school tonight!"

This causes the huntress to stiffen. Ever since that day she confronted Reiji, she's hasn't gone to school then. She couldn't be in the same building with that man or his brothers. Selena notices her stiffen and instantly knows why. She looks down and sighs.

"I know that you and the others are having troubles with the brothers. But... I just have to see if Shu-san thinks differently about this. I mean you haven't spoken to him the last time haven't you?"

"No. But I think it's best that you save yourself the heartache Selena-san. If Reiji-san and the others believe that we ran away, then Shu-san will believe that too. He's a man that simply goes with the flow." She looks away and closes her eyes. "I can't stop you if you do want to see him. But please heed my warning Selena-san. No matter how hard you try to speak the truth with him..." she opens her eyes and looks at her. "He will not listen. He will only believe what he wants to believe. And that's when your heart will be torn into pieces."

Selena stares at her and Rena walks away, taking the other basket with her. "I will speak to Ruki-kun about your recovery and your request to go to school tonight. Until then, please take care of yourself Selena-san."

Selena stares after the huntress until she was out of sight and starts to think. She knows that Rena is a very wise woman and that maybe she should heed her warning about Shu-san. But then again, she hasn't heard nor spoke to him about the situation they're in. She'll need to go and speak to him herself.

Landing with that final decision, Selena dusts off her dress and goes back outside to harvest some more vegetables.

~(XXX)~

After taking care of the vegetables, Rena decides to go up and walk towards Ruki's room, where she will be discussing about Selena's recovery and request to go to school. His door is surprisingly cracked open and Rena is about to knock.

"Have either of you seen any sort of sign?" She hears Ruki ask.

The huntress freezes and now hears Kou sigh.

"Not a trace dude. I got nothing."

"I haven't... seen anything." Azusa says.

"We're drinking that kitty dry. I guess it's still not enough." Kou says.

"Are they speaking about Yui-chan?" She asks herself.

"I see." Ruki says softly.

A long pause hits them and Rena waits until she decides that it's not the best time to speak to him. So she's about to step away from the door.

"Our father..." She stops when she hears him speak again. "Saved us all from death."

Rena leans in further, now curious of who he's speaking about now. "And in return, all we can do is disappoint him."

She leans back and quickly walks away. Who is this man they speak of? This man they call Father, is he the one they're always referring to whenever they mention their plan? Who is he? And what does this have to do with Yui Komori?

~(XXX)~

"You want us to come with you?" Yui asks when Selena requested that the brides come to school with her.

"I know it's a lot to ask of you. But I really don't want to be alone there. It'll give me great comfort and relief to know that you all will be there for me if things get bad."

Aina looks down more with her lifeless and tired eyes along with Luna.

"I don't... I don't think I can go. I can't... I can't face him again if he's there." She whispers as Sayori rubs her back for comfort.

"Yeah I'm not going to see or talk to that perverted son of a bitch again." Sayori growls lowly.

"I don't think I can go either." Luna adds solemnly which makes Selena look down in disappointment.

"I completely understand. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Rena stands. "I will go with you."

"Me too. It's been a while since I've gone to school and I have to make up some homework." Yui adds joining Selena's side.

"Are you sure?" She asks the two and they nod once.

"With Ayato-kun on the hunt for Yui-chan and you being left alone with the Mukami's, there is no absolute way I'm staying here and let you two go off on your own. You'll need the protection." Rena says assuringly.

"Even if Reiji-san was-"

"He doesn't matter to me at this point. It was his choice to jump to his horrific and false conclusions and I have come to accept that. From now on, I will be treating him as if I was acquainted with him instead of being romantically involved with him."

Sayori scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Please. You should just kill the fucking guy and his stupid fucking brothers."

She glances at her. "Believe me sister, that thought has crossed my mind a few times. However that is not the way to go about it. They are our mates so to speak and... we will eventually have to make them see just how wrong they were." She rolls her eyes.

Sayori shoots up to her feet. "Fuck that! The next time I see that little sick, shit eating asswipe, I'm gonna tear him to shreds and burn him to ashes!!"

"I know you don't mean that Sayori-san." Selena insists. "I know that you still love Laito-kun and even if you had the chance to end him, you wouldn't do it."

The redhead scoffs and walks away. "Come talk to me when you meet Shu-san after school. I'm done talking about those assholes."

Selena sighs while Yui stares after her with concern.

"Don't worry." Rena assures them.

"She just needs to blow off some steam and she'll be fine when we come back."

Their attention is now on the clock once it chimes. 6:30 pm.

"School starts in a short while. Let's get dressed." Selena-san says before walking out of the room with Yui.

Rena glances at both Aina and Luna and kneels down to them. "Are you two going to be alright while I'm gone?"

They both nod and smile softly. "Yes Rena-san, we'll be fine. And if anything happens, Sayori-San will be here to protect us." Luna says.

"Yes, don't worry about us Rena." Aina says and nods to the door. "Just look after Selena-san and Yui-chan for now."

"Okay." Rena nods and kisses her sister's forehead before hugging her. "Take care you two." She pats Luna's arm before she left the room to get dressed.

~(XXX)~

The Mukami's are at the door but stop when they see Rena, Selena, and Yui walking down the stairs towards them with their school uniforms on. They mainly stared at Yui.

"Well wouldya look at that! Coming to join us for school this time girls?" Kou asks them while Rena looks at Ruki.

"Since her recovery, Selena-san has requested to go to school and I am willing to come with her, along with Yui-chan. The others are not coming so to speak."

Ruki glances at Yui and Selena and back at Rena. "You needn't worry about us." She assures him. "We have no intention on contacting the brothers. So shall we go before we're late?"

He stares at her and says nothing until he turns and walks out the doors, followed by them and the brothers.

"So ya finally decided to stop bein' lazy huh?" Yuma teases Selena.

"Oh hush up you! If you say anything else, I'll wipe that smug grin off your ghastly face! Humph!" She huffs and holds her chin up high.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" He rolls his eyes as he wraps his arm around her neck and pulls her closer to him as they're getting closer to the limo. "We both know that you're all bark and no bite Peaches."

"Get your filthy arm off me you big ape!!" She protests as she struggles helplessly with the giant, who chuckles at her with amusement. It was fun teasing her like this.

~(XXX)~

They arrive at the school and everyone was keeping a sharp eye out for the brothers. The Mukami's were searching for them because now that Yui is here, they now have to make sure that they don't take her away from them. Rena looks around and much to her relief, she doesn't sense Reiji's presence nearby or anything.

"Alright you three, you be good!" Kou waves as he and his brothers walk away.

Once the three brides are alone, Selena looks at Rena and Yui. "Um... if you don't mind girls, I think I'll go on my own from here. We can meet up later after the first couple of classes."

"Are you sure you want to do this Selena-san?" Yui asks with concern and Selena nods.

"Yes."

"Well then if you wish go on alone then no one is stopping you. Just... be careful Selena-san." Rena warns.

"I will. See you later." She waves before walking away, down the hall.

"Do you think she'll be okay Rena-san? I mean with Shu-san?" Yui asks the huntress, who's staring after Selena.

"Honestly Yui-chan. I don't know." She replies and looks up at the bell that is ringing for the first class. "Come. I'll escort you to your first class of the day."

Yui nods and follows Rena down the halls.

~(XXX)~

Two classes have passed on and Selena is walking up the stairs until she suddenly starts to feel dizzy and sick again.

 _"Oh no. Not this again!"_ She yells in her head.

She takes one more step up but her foot then slips, causing her to fall backwards. She braces for the hard impact of the wooden stairs but somehow her fall is stopped shortly with a soft thud.

"What the hell's the matter with you this time Peaches? You tapped out or something?"

Selena gasps and turns her head to see Yuma behind her. He's the one who caught her from falling?

"Yuma-kun. I..." She groans and touches her aching stomach as she leans back on him.

"Christ man. Pain in my ass." He rolls his eyes before scooping her up off her feet.

Selena gasps and blushes when he carries her down the stairs. "Yuma-kun!! What are you doing?! Put me down this instant!!" She protests as she attempts to get out from his arms.

"Settle down and quit squirmin'. Unless you want me to drop you."

"Where are you taking me?!" She demands.

"God with the questions! Can you please just shut up and let me carry you?!"

She growls softly before groaning in pain again. Why is she feeling sick again? She was just feeling fine just a minute ago!

Yuma carries her down the stairs and stops and groans. Selena looks up ahead and gasps when she sees Shu sitting down and leaning up against the wall, sleeping soundly.

"Shu-san." She whispers in shock and anxiety.

"Great it's the zombie apocalypse." Yuma says as he walks up to the eldest brother.

"Move your ass out of my way." Yuma orders, getting no reaction from him, which pisses off Yuma even more. "Hey are you listening to me man?!"

He slams his foot besides Shu's head, finally having him open his eyes and glance at the two. Mainly at Selena.

"Well. Look who it is." He says tiredly.

"Shu-san. I'm... I'm glad to see you again." She says softly.

"I thought you'd disappear for good, but I guess you just traded us in." He sighs and closes his eyes. "Women. You're all so fickle."

"Shu-san please! I-"

"Listen up dude, are you gonna move or am I gonna have to move you?!" Yuma cuts her off.

"Well since I was here first." Shu replies.

"Seriously? Man all that sitting around has really rotted your brain hasn't it? You Sakamaki assholes think that everyone was put here just to serve you. Entitled piece of shit."

"Yuma-kun stop it! And put me down!!" Selena struggles and Shu glances at her briefly.

Yuma catches his glance at her and then grins.

"Oh. Wait I get it now." He adverts his gaze onto Selena. "This one used to belong to you didn't she?"

Selena gasps Yuma brings her in close.

"C'mere Peaches."

"Wha- Yuma-kun!!! Ahh!!" She yells out when he bites her neck.

Selena groans and tries to push him away but he's latched into her.

"Y-Yuma-kun!!! Stop... STOP IT!!"

She wasn't aware that her eyes glowed bright red when she yelled for the giant to stop. Then all of a sudden Yuma flinches and drops Selena, coughing violently.

Selena sits up and touches her bleeding neck.

"Ugh man!! What the hell?!" Yuma wipes his mouth like he just tasted something horrible.

Shu stares at them and at Selena who just stood and slapped the giant across the cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU?!?!" She screams.

She gasps when she sees the hand mark she left behind on his cheek. It was smeared with black liquid. She looks at her hand she just slapped him with and then touches her bleeding neck.

She gasps fearfully when she sees that her own blood is black instead of red.

"Black... blood?" She asks herself.

"What the hell Peaches?! Your blood tastes like frickin' poison!!"

This causes Shu to snap his eyes open and actually stand up on his feet.

"Shu-san?" Selena asks as he walks up to her.

The eldest stares down at her neck which is pumping out black blood. Then he sets his hand on her stomach and stands there for a while, his face remains emotionless. He finally pulls his hand away and steps back.

"Shu-san what's-"

"I didn't figure you'd go this far with them." He says. "First you run away and now you get yourself impregnated by one of them."

Her eyes widen slowly in shock while Yuma stares at her with disbelief.

"What? Impreg-... I don't understand." She shakes her head as her voice has a tone with fear.

"When a female vampire becomes pregnant with an offspring, the baby will protect its mother from other males by turning her blood into black poison. Not to mention, they'll begin to feed more often than they usually do."

Selena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only does Shu believe that she left him for the Mukami's but that she's pregnant with one of their children. She's pregnant.

"She places her hands on her stomach. I'm... I'm..."

"So who's the father?" He asks before glancing at Yuma. "Is it this guy?"

Tears fill her eyes and she trembles. "Shu-san please!!" She grabs his hand. "I swear I didn't do anything with any of those men!! I didn't even know I was pregnant in the first place!! It has to be yours!!"

He stares at her as she stares back with sincerity in her eyes. He then sighs and turns and walks away.

"This is pointless."

"Shu-san!!!" She cries out and reaches for him.

If she wasn't feeling weak, she would've ran after him.

"Shu-san no!! Please!!"

She falls on her knees and buries her face in her hands, sobbing. He's gone. The only man she ever truly loved and trusted has left her behind. With his child that he believes is not his.

Yuma stares after Shu then looks down at Selena, unsure of what to do right now. He's still too shocked of what he just learned about her. No wonder why she was sick this whole time.

Shu walks down the halls as his mind was bombarded with the thought of Selena being pregnant and that man that was with her. For some reason he feels as if he had met the man before. Some time ago.

He remembers that at a young age, he met another boy his age. A villager who reached out to him and became his best friend.

 _"Hi my name's Edgar. What's yours?"_

Shu stops and speaks out the boy's name. "Edgar. No. It can't be."

He stands there in a daze unaware that his younger brother, Reiji is watching him from afar.

"How interesting. The girl is pregnant with his child and somehow the boy survived. But why was such a human made into a vampire?" He asks before walking away.

Rena was walking alone to her next class and takes a right turn and almost run into someone. When she looks up, she tenses up for a second until she composed. herself.

Reiji looks down and glares at her. "Reiji-san." She acknowledges.

"Ms. Tanaka." He replies coldly. "I hope things are going well with those mongrels?"

She stares until she scoffs softly and walks past him.

"That's none of your concern since you really have no interest on where I've been nor who I've been with remember? So don't act as if you really care because I know you don't. Have a good day Reiji-san."

"You know. Tending to a pregnant vampire can be quite dangerous." She stops in her track when he says that. "She will need to feed herself more than usual. Not to mention, you'll have to fend for yourselves for blood as well, won't you?"

She says nothing. "I'm quite curious to see just how far you're willing to starve yourselves before you find a solution for your thirst. It's only a matter of time before you start to go insane with hunger."

She turns her head to him and grins. "You know. I'm curious about that too. But with you. Don't think I haven't noticed your blood lust every time you see me." She turns and walks away. "And don't worry about Selena-san. I will find a way to take care of her and the child she bears. I won't allow anyone to get hurt."

Reiji stares after her and hmphs before walking away as well.

~(XXX)~

Once Rena and Yui heard of Selena's breakdown from Yuma, they both rush to the nurses office, only to find Selena in the bathroom vomiting.

"Selena-san!" Yui exclaims worriedly as she and Rena run over to her. "It's okay, we're here now!"

"Selena-san, it's alright. Just let it all out. Let it pass." Rena soothes her as Yui hold up her hair and rubs her back.

After about 10 minutes of vomiting, Selena sits up against the toilet with a pale face.

"Oh no. Her face is getting pale Rena-san! We have to get her back to the mansion!"

Rena stares at Selena and sighs. "We can't do that right now Yui-chan. She's too weak to move."

"That what are we going to do?! We can't just let her be this way!" She gestures to Selena. "We have to do something!"

"I know. And I know what to do." She says before removing her jacket and rolling up her sleeve.

"Rena-san. What... what are you doing?" Yui asks.

"Giving her some of my blood. She needs it badly since she hasn't fed in weeks."

"But... won't you get thirsty too? I mean you're a vampire now and if you don't have enough blood in your system then-"

"Yui-chan. I'll be fine."

"Maybe I should give her some of my-"

"No Yui. You already lost a lot of your blood to the Mukami's. I won't let any of us drain you more of your blood. Especially Selena-san. But thank you for your offer."

They both look at Selena when they hear her groan softly and flutter her eyes open.

"Selena-san." Yui grabs her hands in hers worriedly.

"Yui-chan?" She asks weakly as tears roll down her white cheeks. "Yui-chan, I feel so-"

"You mustn't speak right now Selena-san. You're not well enough to move right now." Rena says, getting Selena's attention.

Selena stares at her with a heartbroken gaze.

"Shu-san didn't believe me like you said Rena-san. He didn't want to, no matter how hard I tried to tell him." Her voice breaks and sniffles. "And what's worse, he doesn't think that this child I'm carrying is his."

Both of them freeze and Yui gasps in shock.

"Selena-san! You're... You're pregnant?!"

"Shu-san told me that I was after Yuma-kun bit me. He said that the baby turned my blood into black poison and that I have to feed myself more blood than usual in order to keep the baby alive within me! It all makes sense now."

"Shh. It's okay Selena-san." Rena says.

"No it's not okay Rena-san!!" She sobs. "How am I supposed to cope with this?!? How am I supposed to raise this child without a father?! Without Shu-san?!?"

She sobs hysterically and Rena then bites her wrist and brings it to her face.

"Take it." She orders and Selena pushes it away.

"I can't Rena-san!! I don't know if I can do this!! I don't know if I'll be a good mother for this child!!!"

"Damn it Selena-san listen to me!!!" Rena yells and shakes her shoulders. "You're better than this. You're not the type to ever give up on something this precious to you Selena-san."

She places her hand on her stomach. "Selena-san. This is your child. This is your life now. This is the only hope you have left and you can't just give up on that now, no matter how hard things are."

She takes her hands in hers. "Having a child is one of the most happiest days of your life. It means that you're on the next stage of life. Selena-san, you're going to be a mother and you will have to do everything you can to make sure that your baby lives a happy life. You have to fight for it. You have to be strong even without Shu-san by your side. This child needs you. More than anyone else in this world."

Selena stares at Rena until she looks away and cries softly.

"We will help you along the way. You won't face this alone Selena-san. I promise." Rena raises her wrist to her. "Now please. Do what you need to do. Do what's right for you and your child."

Selena sniffles and raises her head. She gently grabs her wrist and raise it to her mouth.

"And don't hold back. Take as much as you need."

Her eyes turn red as opens her mouth and bites down on her flesh. She starts to gulp down Rena's blood as soon as her fangs sunk in and once she felt it coat her throat, she started to drink faster and bite down harder.

Her grip on Rena's wrist tightens and she starts to twitch like she's having spasms attacks. Rena squeezes her eyes shut as she begins to feel weak and dizzy from her blood loss.

"Rena-san!" Yui goes to her side and holds her up as she started to sway. "Rena-san should I stop-"

"No! She needs it... more than I do. And I'm... I'm willing to give her... as much blood as she... wants. Even if I... run out."

She begins to lean more on Yui as more of her blood is taken by Selena, who's still sucking her blood hungrily.

"Rena-san, she's going to drink you dry!!" Yui exclaims.

"I'd rather she drain me.. than to starve herself of blood. I can't... and I will not let that happen... no matter what." She falls forward and Yui catches her.

"Rena-san!!" She yells.

"Whoa 'kay!! I think you had enough there!!"

Yui gasps when she sees Selena-san being pulled away from Rena by Kou Mukami.

"Kou-kun!!"

Selena snarls hysterically and thrashes around violently and that horrified Yui to see that monstrous side of her.

"Oh my God!"

"Whoa this one is a fighter!! Yuma, I need a little help here!!!" He calls and Yuma comes running in.

"My God! It's like she's frickin' possessed! Calm your ass down Peaches!!"

She gets even more vicious and violent when she sees him. She acted like she a raging rabid animal and the anger she held from Yuma, made it even worse.

As he and Kou try to restrain Selena, Ruki and Azusa come walking in the room as well. Ruki takes out a needle from his jacket and sticks it into her neck. After a short while, Selena stops thrashing around and screaming, and goes unconscious.

"Get her back to the mansion and make sure you keep a close eye on her." Ruki calmly orders.

"Right." Yuma throws her over his shoulder and carries her out of the room.

"Man! Pregnant chicks are a real handful when they get thirsty. Not to mention they're very scary too. God!" Kou says as he follows Yuma.

Ruki and Azusa look over at Yui and she looks down at Rena, who's struggling to stay awake.

"Are you alright?" Ruki asks Yui and she nods.

"But Rena-san, she-"

"She'll be fine. All she needs is rest and a refill of blood. I will obtain some blood bags for her and the others since it's been a while since they fed. In the meantime, let us get back to the mansion."

Azusa walks up to Yui and helps her up to her feet.

"Come on Miss Eve. Let's... go home."

He leads her out of the room and Ruki kneels down next to Rena and scoops her up. He walks out and carries her all the way to the limo.

~(XXX)~

"Selena-san!!" Luna exclaims horrified.

"Rena!" Aina and Sayori runs over to Ruki.

"What the hell did you guys do to them?!" Sayori yells at them.

"Hey we didn't do anything!" Kou puts his hands up.

"Then what the hell happened to them?!" She demands.

"Your friend, Ms. Nai, is pregnant." Ruki says, filling the room with silence and shock. "She fell ill due to her lack of blood and she needed blood. Your sister willingly gave up some of her blood to her but almost ended up giving all of it to her."

The others stare at him then down at Rena.

"I sedated Ms. Nai and she should wake up tomorrow evening. But I strongly suggest that you keep your distance from her. Unless you want to be drained of your blood like her." He nods down to Rena. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to put her to bed now."

Ruki walks away, followed by Yuma with Selena hanging down from his shoulder still. Everyone stares after him until Luna speaks.

"Selena-san is... p-pregnant?"

Kou raises his arms and crosses them above his head.

"Yep! You got another one to add to the family!"

"I wonder... who the father... is." Azusa wonders.

"Does Shu-san know?! Did she tell you how things went with him Yui-chan?" Aina asks looking to Yui, along with everyone else.

Yui looks down solemnly. "Umm. Sh-She said that when she saw Shu-san today, he... he told her that he doesn't believe that her child is his."

Both Aina Luna gasps and covers her mouth in disbelief while Sayori clenches her shaking fists.

"That. Is. IT!!!!" She snarls violently before storming away. "I'm done!!! I'm gonna find those motherfuckers and I'm gonna fucking kill them all!!!"

Kou appears in front of her, blocking her way. "Hey whoa whoa, hold on a sec Neko-chan! I get that your pissed off and all, but you can't just kill them!"

"Get outta my way before I tear your fucking dick off!!" She threatens.

"Isn't one of them your boyfriend or mate or something?!" He asks.

"Not anymore!!! He's literally going to be dead to me when I find him and those fucking brothers of his!!! Now move!!!"

"Sayori!" Aina grabs her arm. "Sayori please don't do this! It's not worth it!"

"Not worth it?" She asks before turning to her sister. "Not worth it?! Aina those bastards think that we cheated on them!!! They don't trust us anymore and I doubt that they still love us!! How could you even say that after what Kanato-kun said to you?!"

She gestures to Luna. "Subaru-kun didn't do shit with Luna-chan!! He just fucking bit her and left!! And that shit-head Ayato-kun doesn't give a flying fuck about Yui-chan since it's clear that he only wants her for her blood like the typical asshole he is!!! Even Reiji-san doesn't believe Rena and she's honest about everything!! We all know that she would never lie to him, especially him, and he still doesn't believe her!!

She whips around to the windows. "And now that lazy piece of shit knows that Selena-san is pregnant with his kid, and he doesn't even think it's his!!" She slams her fists on the window sill and pants from her enraged rant.

"They all claimed us as their brides when we came to them." She says after a long silence had passed. "They all turned us into vampires and made us their mates. They claimed that they would always love us. And now look at them." She clenches her fists and squeezes her eyes shut, fighting back her tears.

"They don't even believe us. They think we abandoned them for these guys. They think we're the monsters but really they're the monsters. They broke not only us but their promises." She sniffles softly as Laito pops into her head. The man she loved so much and broke her heart. "He... broke his promise to me." She whispers. "He lied."

Now tears roll down her face and she trembles as she wipes her eyes. "That son of a bitch!!!" She cries out before collapsing on her knees and sobs.

The girls run over to her and comfort her as best as they could while Kou stares at them, scratching the back of his head, unsure of what to do with this situation. He actually felt a little sorry them for the heartbreak they've experienced with the Sakamaki's.

 _"God, those guys really are assholes."_

Azusa looks down solemnly. He feels sorry for them completely since he knows what it's like have your heart broken. He felt the same way when he lost his bullies that he claimed to be his best friends.

Sayori's sobbing subsides a little as she sniffles. "If I ever see him again... he'll be joining his fucking bitch of a mother down in hell."

 ** _... Love sucks sometimes. Hopefully this chapter didn't break your hearts too bad. See you on the next chapter everyone!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Finally got Ch. 8 done!! Man this took a while! Enjoy it!!_**

Chapter 8

Another day is present at the Mukami mansion and everything is downhill for the brides. Sayori, Aina, Luna, and Yui are stricken with sadness and heartbreak while Selena and Rena are unable to get out of bed, due to Selena's pregnancy and Rena's blood loss still.

Selena hasn't been well enough to move at all again and she rarely gets any visits from the brides since she's still capable of subconsciously attacking them. She's been getting blood from the supplies the brothers gave her but her thirst for blood is getting worse and it's making her very antsy and dangerous to be around.

The only people who could go check up on her was the brothers since they're strong enough to restrain her. Well all except Yuma since she literally tries to tear him apart for everything that he's done that night at school. Not only did he violate her and her trust, he made Shu believe that he was the one that got her pregnant.

Rena lost a lot of her blood to Selena since she gave it to her in order to keep her and the child alive. And because of that, she has been unable to get out of bed as well.

She was too weak and she was afraid that she would lose control of her thirst and unknowingly attack someone. Including her sisters and everyone knows that she cannot and will not allow that to happen. So she as well has been keeping her distance from everyone.

Aina had just brought Rena some food and since her sister is resting, she sets the plate on the nightstand next to her bed. She quietly exits the room and closes the door softly so she won't disturb her rest.

"Ms. Aina?"

Aina jumps and whips around, sort of relieved that it was only Azusa. Even though he was a creepy masochist, Aina actually got used to him and found him to be quite harmless.

"Oh. Hi Azusa-kun. Is there... something I can do for you?" She asks.

His gaze adverts to Rena's door then back at Aina.

"What were you... doing just now?" He asks.

Aina looks at the door the back at Azusa. "Oh. I was just bringing dinner up to my sister. I figured that she might be hungry if she ever woke up anytime soon. It's... been a while since she's eaten anything." She looks down sadly.

Silence hits the two until Aina sighs and looks back up at the bandaged vampire.

"So... what are you up to? Are you going to join us and your brothers for dinner?"

He nods. "Are you... joining us... too?" She nods too and he gently grabs her hand.

"We can... go together... if you'd like." He offers.

Aina looks down at their hands and slightly blushes at his gentle touch. If anything it sort of reminds her of Kanato. He would always hold her hand like this and thinking about him brought sadness to her heart. But she decides to push the pain away this time and smile softly at Azusa.

"Thank you Azusa-kun." She loops her arm with his. "I'd like that."

He smiles softly and the pair starts walking down the hallway towards the dining room. When they enter, they already find the other brides at the table with Yuma and Kou, who are once again arguing over the proportion of the food.

"Come on dude, I totally called that one!!" Kou protests.

"Man I don't give a shit if you called it or not!!" Yuma yells. "Everyone gets three and this would've been your fourth, you ass!!!"

"Well... I wasn't counting!" He looks away and Sayori just rolls her eyes at them.

"Oh for the love of God you two!! There's more on the table!!" She gestures to the plate.

"Yes, there's enough for everybody." Luna adds as both Aina and Azusa take their seats at the table.

Yuma grunts and Kou looks at Ruki's open seat.

"Hey, where's Ruki-kun?"

Yuma looks at Azusa. "Did you tell him dinner was ready?"

Azusa stays quiet for a minute. "I told him we were eating. He doesn't want any."

Everyone looks and stares at him before looking at each other in confusion.

"Do you guys think... that Ruki-kun seemed kinda down lately?" Kou asks.

"Yeah. I noticed that." Yuma agrees.

"Me too." Azusa agrees as well.

Yui looks down as she remembers something that Ruki-kun did that night her, Rena, and Selena came back from school that night. After he got Rena out to bed to rest, he attempted to bite her and suck her blood. But then he stopped himself. Like he just figured something out. Something shocking.

She softly hums in confusion and looks at the open seat that Ruki normally sits in.

"I wonder what happened." She says.

Sayori sighs and crosses her arms. "Ah who knows. Maybe he's just tired or something. Hell I would if I were dealing with all of this chaos. Speaking of which, Aina, did you bring Rena some food?"

Aina nods. "Yes but she was still asleep so I put it next to her on the nightstand."

She sighs. "And Selena-san?"

Aina says nothing since she hasn't been able to check up on her since that night. So Sayori looks at Kou and Yuma.

"You guys checked up on her recently, how's she feeling?"

They both exchange glances before taking a seat. "She's still the same. Only she's been a bit more moody lately." Kou says.

"And more... thirsty." Azusa adds.

Yuma scoffs. "At least she doesn't try to rip you to shreds every time she sees ya."

"Well you were the one who bit her in front of Shu-san and completely violated her trust in the first place you jackass." Sayori scolds him.

"Hey, I was only tryin' to teach that lazy ass that he can't get everything that he wants. Hell he already lost Peaches."

She shoots up from her seat. "He lost her because of you!! If you hadn't interfered, then maybe she and Shu-san could've worked something out and he could take care of her!! You think it's easy trying to restrain her from killing us?! Look at her!! She's suffering!! And I'd rather she be with that lazy piece of shit than to lie here in pain!! She's pregnant with his kid for God sakes!!"

She huffs out and storms out of the room when everyone is staring after her.

"I'm going up to my room." She growls and slams the door shut when she leaves.

"Man. Neko-chan's been pretty pissy with everything that's been going on." Kou states before he goes back to eating. "You think she's gotta point? About Selena-san?"

"She is... getting a bit... restless. And we can't... give her much blood... because of the others." Azusa says. "They... need it too."

"Well it's not like we can just give her away or somethin'. Hell she'd be on a hunting spree, killin' whatever's got blood in 'em." Yuma crosses his arms.

"So... what are we to do?" Azusa asks.

They both sigh. "Beats me dude. I got nothing." Kou leans back in his chair

"Guess there's nothin' we can do 'cept just wait it out." Yuma shrugs.

"I guess we'll just have to keep on giving her more blood whenever she needs it the most." Kou decides.

Yui, Aina, and Luna look at each other worriedly. They're all deeply worried about Selena since she hasn't gotten any better. In fact she's gotten a lot worst. Without the large amounts blood she needs, she won't be able to recover.

As Yui starts to think about Selena, she tries to come up with a solution that can possibly help her friend recover from her pain. But what could she possibly do? She knew nothing of vampire pregnancies and the only way Selena could feel better again is to drink as much blood for her and the baby.

She then remembers something. Her blood. It was the blood of Eve and from what the brothers told her during her stay here, it was very special. Maybe if Selena drank some of her blood then maybe she could recover from the severe pain and thirst she's suffering from.

When everyone starts to leave the table, Yui quickly retrieves a syringe needle and goes up to her room. She rolls up her sleeve and pricks her arm with the needle before pumping it with some of her blood. She pumped her blood out into a cup when the syringe was full. She does this a few more times before she felt a little dizzy.

When she was finished, she quietly sneaks out of her room all the way to Selena's room. She takes a deep breath before going in. Her heart aches when she sees Selena in bed, breathing heavily like she can't breathe.

She has the urge to wake her up and tell her to drink the blood she's giving her now but even she knows that that's a dangerous move. So she sets the cup with her blood down on the nightstand and quickly walks out before Selena could sense the blood and wake up.

Yui leans back against the door and sighs. Now since that's done, she's going to go get dressed for school now. She pushes herself away from the door and goes to her room, where Ruki was waiting for her.

~(XXX)~

The delicious and intoxicating scent of Yui's nearby blood hits Selena's nose and once it did, her blood red eyes snap open. She jerks herself up in a sitting position and whips her head to look at the cup of blood.

Without the slightest hesitation, the blonde snatches the cup and gulps the blood down in a millisecond. The sweet taste of her blood coated her dry throat and her whole body, it made her feel strange.

Instead of wanting more, which she does, she ends up feeling dizzy and exhausted. It was like the blood she drank was a sweet sedative that calmed her pain and hunger down and it just made her feel very tired.

She lays back down and places her hand on her stomach when she feels a slight pain.

"I know, I know you're still thirsty darling. But mommy's too tired right now and I need you to be a little more patient. Please." She rubs her stomach fondly.

Even though the baby wasn't big yet, she could still sense it's little presence within her. And she couldn't help but smile fondly when she felt the pain subside a little.

"Thank you sweetie. I promise I'll make it up to you when I wake up. I promise." She whispers before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Ruki, who had just thrown Yui in a storage room, watched Selena fall asleep until he closes and locks the door. She won't be a burden on them any longer.

He can't focus on taking care of these women anymore. He must fulfill his promise to his Father that saved him from death. And that means only focusing on drinking Eve's blood now. And nothing is going to stand in his way of becoming Adam. Not even them.

~(XXX)~

"What the fuck are you doing you fucking psychopath?!? Let me go!!!" Sayori hollers and struggles with Ruki as he forcefully drags her and Aina down to the storage room and throws them in there with Yui and Luna, whom he had thrown in there earlier.

And once he had gotten them in there, he remembers that there was one more woman left to claim. Rena.

~(XXX)~

Ruki stares down at the sleeping huntress until he reaches forward to pick her up. But once he made his move, Rena's hand shoots up and catches his wrist.

She now awake and she's staring at him with those death written eyes. He stares back with the same intensity until the two starting struggling violently with each other.

Rena kicks him away and whips out her knife from underneath her pillow. She swipes it at him until the tip slashes his cheek. He stumbles back and she tries her best to stay on her feet since she's still weak.

Ruki then growls lowly and before she even knew it, he drives the knife up on her lower stomach and it stabs her. She yells in pain and then Ruki bites her neck, draining her of what remaining blood she has.

"I won't let you stop us from becoming Adam." He growls.

~(XXX)~

Rena grunts painfully when Ruki throws her in the storage room with the others.

"Rena!!" Everyone yells in fear and horror.

"Holy shit, Rena what the hell did he do to you?!" Sayori exclaims, staring down at her bleeding wound.

Sayori quickly yanks the knife in her stomach out and rips out a shred of fabric from a blanket nearby. She sets it in the wound, putting pressure on it and lays her eldest sister on her back.

"Is Rena-san going to be okay?!" Luna asks worriedly as she holds Aina close to her since she's close to tears.

"She's not going to die is she?!" Aina cries.

"Rena!" Sayori shakes her. "Rena talk to me damn it!! Wake up!!!" She yells shaking the huntress more violently.

"He..." she hears her sister murmur. "He's gone... insane."

"Rena!!" Aina and Luna run to her side.

"It... has to do something... with Yui-chan." She says softly and weakly.

They all advert their gaze at Yui, who's unconscious in the only bed there.

"Yui-chan?" Luna asks.

"Remember what they said... about her? They said that she... has the blood of Eve... running through her veins. And that they must... use it to become... Adam."

"Rena, you are not making any goddamn sense right now!! What are you trying to say?!" Sayori asks impatiently.

"They... They need her. They're going to... drink her blood until they become Adam. Her blood... is special to them. And they will not stop drinking from her until they get what they want."

She looks up at Sayori now. "They don't need us. We're nothing but distractions or unwanted weight. It's possible that... they could... get rid of us soon."

"What? No, no, they wouldn't do that!" Luna exclaims.

"We don't belong to the Sakamki's anymore. And they know that we have nowhere else to go. And Ruki-kun knows that we won't let him or his brothers touch Yui-chan. And because of that... I believe that he will end us."

She winces and touches her wound. "We... cannot stay here any longer. We have to find a way to escape."

"How Rena?! You're not even capable of moving right now!! You lost a lot of blood and we sure as hell can't fight these guys when we're locked up in here!! Hell we might just go crazy with hunger and kill Yui-chan ourselves!!"

"Don't ever say that Sayori!!" Rena hisses.

"It's true Rena!! Yui-chan is the only bride that hasn't become a vampire like us!! She doesn't feed, she doesn't have fangs, she's still human!!! And we're vampires!! We can't control ourselves if we get thirsty!!"

"If that's true then you'll have to drink my blood." She replies.

Sayori's beyond pissed and horrified right now.

She shakes her head violently. "No! No, we are not doing that!! Have you lost your fucking mind?!?"

"You don't have a choice Sayori."

"Bullshit I don't!!! Rena we're not going to feed off of you!!! You're my sister and I won't even think of killing you!!! Damn it why do you always do this to us?!? Why do you always have to risk your life for us?!?"

"...Because it's my job." She answers/

Sayori stares down at her and Rena grabs her hand in her bloody one's

"You know that I can't... and I will not let you die. You and Aina are everything to me and I'm going to protect you until all of you live a life full of peace and happiness. And if I have to die to get that for you... then I will die. I'd do anything to keep you all safe from harms way and that's what I'm going to do until I am no longer alive."

Sayori stares down at her for the longest time and she sniffles when her tears surfaced.

"You're such a stupid idiot, you know that?" She whimpers. "For 10 years, you've been protecting me and Aina from danger. 10 fucking years Rena. And recently, you died protecting me. You died Rena. You were going to abandon us when you promised that you wouldn't!!"

She cries and squeezes her hands. "Don't you see that we need you in our lives Rena?!? We can't be happy if you sacrificed your life for us!!! We need you more than you need us!!!"

Tears drip from her eyes and she sniffles. "For once in your life Rena, I wish you would stop worrying about us and think about yourself. I want you to stay alive so you can always be there to protect us!! Because I can't live without you being by my side! I look up to you and I love you!! Family sticks together no matter what, that's what you said!! Don't you remember?!"

Rena stares at her. "Sayori I..."

This whole time she believed that the only way to protect her sisters was by putting herself in death's way whenever it came for them. But she was wrong. She wasn't protecting them. She's was hurting them.

 _"Oh my God. How... How could I do that to them?"_ She hugs her sister tightly. "Sayori. Sayori, forgive me. I'm... I'm such a fool. I'm so sorry."

The redhead weeps on her sister's shoulders and now Aina starts to weep as well. Everyone is hugging each other while crying. They were all scared for what's to come soon and what's worse, is that no one can help them.

~(XXX)~

It's been about a week since Ruki has thrown the brides in the storage room and each day the brides grew thirsty for blood. The brothers always came in day and night to feed on Yui and the brides hopelessly try to stop them.

Now the brothers are gathered in the living room as they're already dressed for school.

"Hey Ruki-kun, how long are we planning on keeping them locked up in there? It's been a whole week dude and those girls are at the worst of their thirst." Kou says.

"We need more of Eve's blood if there going to be an Awakening. Our food doesn't need freedom and so do our prisoners." Ruki replies bluntly.

"Okay we get it. But we can't just keep them locked up in there forever. And what about Peaches? She's been locked in her room without having anything to drink." Yuma says with annoyance and concern.

"We made a promise. Or have you all forgotten about it?" He asks grimly before standing up.

"We can't fail. We must become Adam." He walks away.

"Okay but what about Yui! She's getting weaker and those girls are bound to lose control of their hunger. What if they attack her and kill her for her blood?"

Ruki stops walking.

"If we lose Eve Ruki-kun... then we will have failed him." Azusa says.

Ruki stays silent and then resumes walking away. "If they kill her, then we'll have to kill them as well."

That makes each brother stiffen. When he's gone Yuma speaks up.

"Alright. What the hell is his deal?"

"Seriously man he's always been moody but I've never seen him like this." Kou says concernly.

Azusa nods in agreement.

~(XXX)~

Rena groans and growls lowly as she coughs and holds her dry throat. She's getting restless as well as the others, who are trying their best to keep their distance away from Yui.

"Rena!" Aina holds her shoulders.

"It's been a week." She whispers shakily. "My thirst is getting to me. It's getting worse."

Yui stares at her with worry and concern. "Rena-san are you-" she steps forward.

"No Yui-chan please!" She puts her hand out and squeezes her eyes shut. "Don't come... any closer."

Yui steps back, nervous and unsure of what to do. Her friends are suffering from their lack of blood and they can't allow themselves to drink from her.

Luna and Aina both whimpers as they both hold their throat while Sayori is trying damnedest to kick the door open.

"Sons of bitches!!! Let us out now!!! You're endangering Yui-chan for fucks sakes!!! Her life is on the line!!!!" She screams.

All of the brides eyes are flickering to the color red and Rena holds her head.

"Damn it!!!!" Sayori hollers before falling on her knees and holding her head as well like she's in pain.

"Yui-chan." Rena whispers. "I... I'm so sorry for all of this."

Yui stares at everyone. They're all dying and Yui is the only one who can keep them alive. She whimpers as she debates what to do. She doesn't have enough blood to give them all. But she really wants to help them like she did with Selena.

She closes her eyes and sighs fearfully. She can't let them die like this. She needs to help them. She looks around and sees a silverware knife next to a plate of food she's been given earlier. She grabs it and cuts open her wrist.

The girls whip their head up in shock and horror as they see her blood dripping from her wrist.

"Yui-chan, what are you doing?!?" Luna yells.

"Are you fucking insane?!?" Sayori adds.

"Put that away now!!!" Rena warns in horrification.

"We don't want to lose control of ourselves and kill you Yui-chan!!" Aina cries.

Yui stands there and walks forward to them. "You all are my best friends. You treated me like family and that's what we are. You all protected me and you've been there for me whenever I needed help. And because of that... I'm willing to do the same for you all. So please. Take my blood." She extends her wrist to them.

"Yui-chan, you cannot do this!!! Do you realize that you're risking your life by doing this?!?" Rena asks.

She nods. "I do Rena-san. Just like before. I'm doing this so one else gets hurt. So please. Take as much as you can."

"Yui-chan..." Aina whimpers as she and Luna unknowingly creeps forward towards her.

"Aina no!!" Sayori yells and reaches for her sister.

"Luna-chan!!" Rena calls at the white maiden.

Tears roll down their cheeks and they take both of her wrists in their hands.

"I'm so sorry Yui-chan." Aina whispers before sinking her fangs in.

"Me too." Luna whimpers before doing the same with her other wrist.

Yui gasps and trembles as they start to suck her blood. She feels herself getting weaker by the second

"No!!" Both Sayori and Rena lunge forward and grab ahold of Aina and Luna.

They yank them away and for some strange reason they both went unconscious. The two sisters stare down at them and back up at Yui, who's struggling to sit up and offering her wrists to them.

"Yui-chan stop this now!! You can't do this!! We won't forgive ourselves!!" Rena yells.

"Please. Rena-san. " She whispers. "Please let me help you. Just this once. Please."

She falls forward and Rena and Sayori catch her. They hold her and stare at her wrists. They stare until they sigh in defeat and sadness. They both pick up her wrists and bring it to their mouths.

"Forgive us Yui-chan." Rena whispers.

They bite down and suck her blood little by little until they subconsciously start gulping down mouthfuls. They drink until their bodies start to feel strange. They both pull away and struggle to stay conscious. Something was happening to them.

"What's... what's going on?!" Sayori exclaims. "What's... happening?"

She falls on the floor and Rena falls on her hands and knees. She stays like that until she finally looses complete consciousness.

After a short while, Yui wakes up and drags herself to the bed. She wraps herself in a blanket and sits on the bed, unsure of why this is happening.

"I finally found you Pancake."

She looks up and gasps when she sees someone in front of her. Ayato.

"Ayato-kun! H-How did you-"

"Man you've been a real pain in my ass. C'mon let's go!!" He grabs her wrist and yanks her forward.

"No! Please wait!" She can't leave without the others!

"What did you get used to being their pet or something?" He asks before pulling her up fully. "This little Pancake belongs to me!"

With that he teleports out of the room, just as soon as Ruki and his brothers appeared. Yuma picks up the blanket Yui just had on and Kou whips to Ruki.

"Ruki-kun! The Sakamaki's took our little Masokitty!! What do we do?!"

Ruki says nothing and Yuma grabs a fistful of his collar.

"What the hell has gotten into you damn it?! You're just gonna let them take her?!" He yells.

"We gotta go! We gotta get her back!" Kou declares.

"It's useless." Ruki says, causing great shock for the brothers.

"The hell does that mean?!" Yuma asks before scoffing and releasing him. "You're not makin' sense."

"Where are you man?" Kou questions.

Azusa looks down sadly. "What are we to do Ruki? Without Eve... what... are we?"

Ruki knew exactly what they were. Nothing. They've been wasting their time. The likes of them could never become Adam and it doesn't matter how much of Eve's blood they consume. They will forevermore be just half-breeds. Ruki places his hand on his face and squeezes his eyes shut.

Azusa stares down at his feet until he the others turn to look at the brides.

"They can't stay here anymore." Ruki says catching their attention. "We no longer have Eve so they're not our prisoners anymore."

"So we're... going to take them back? To them?" Azusa asks.

"It's not like we have a choice. Once they awaken and find out that Eve has been taken back then the huntress will without a doubt fulfill her promise to end us."

"Yeah but-"

"But what? Don't tell me that you all want them to actually stay here?" He questions Kou.

"Listen, those assholes don't want nothin' to do with 'em. They have nowhere to go!" Yuma counters.

"And you think that they would want to stay here? After what I've done to them?" He asks and they all stay silent. "We've all ruined their relationships with the Sakamaki's and because of that they would never consider being near us. What they're going through with them is heartbreak and I'm sure that their relationships can be mended."

Azusa looks over at Aina and holds himself like he's cold.

"I don't... want them to go." He says. "I like them. I like... Aina-chan."

They all stare at him until they look at the brides.

"Yeah. They're actually pretty cool. I mean Neko-chan is a feisty babe and Angel is a real cutie." Kou looks down at the two women. "I'd hate not to have them around."

"Yeah. I haven't met anyone as tough and stubborn as Peaches. She got some guts and I like that about her." Yuma adds.

"And let's not forget about her." Kou nods to Rena. "That one's the real deal. I mean she's beautiful, intelligent, fierce, and not to mention dangerous. She could be a guardian for us if she considered not to kill us." Kou says. "Maybe keeping them is not such a bad idea."

Ruki closes his eyes. "You're forgetting one thing. They still love them after everything they said and did to them. And they all hate us. They would never want to be near us for everything that's happened. And if know them well, they wouldn't let Eve be alone with the Sakamaki's."

They all stay silent. "We can't keep them here anymore. They need to go back to where they belong. And it doesn't matter if they're not on good terms with them. They cannot stay here. That's final."

He looks at Yuma. "Get Ms. Nai and meet us downstairs. We're taking them back. Now."

He stares at him until he walks away.

"The rest of you are going to help me get the others." He says to Kou and Azusa before he walks in and picks up Rena.

When he walks out with her, the other two eventually do the same with the others.

~(XXX)~

Once they all were ready to go, they teleport to the Sakamaki mansion. Each brother goes their separate ways until they enter the brides room. Ruki wastes no time on laying Rena down on her bed and teleporting back outside.

Azusa lays Aina down on her bed as well and kisses her hand softly.

"Goodbye... Ms. Aina." He whispers before leaving her.

Kou sighs as Luna lays there peacefully on her bed.

"See ya around Angel."

He teleports to Sayori's room and lifts the redhead off his shoulder. Her lays her down and covers her up.

"You too Neko-chan. It was fun while it lasted."

He leaves her room.

Yuma sighs as he lays Selena's limp body down on her bed. He covers her up and takes a seat next to her. He stares down at her and places his hand on her stomach.

"See ya 'round Peaches."

He's going to leave but then he stops himself as he need to say more. He sighs deeply and leans down near her face.

"He doesn't deserve you. I know that much. But then again I'm no better. But if I find out you're not happy with 'im... I'll come and take care of ya myself. That's a promise Peaches."

He kisses her forehead and presses his own against hers.

"Sorry for hurtin' ya. Hope you can forgive me or somethin'. See ya."

Now he gets up to take his leave and he takes one last look at her before leaping out of her window.

All of the brothers meet up and Ruki stares at them and nods before walking away. The rest glance back at the mansion and then follow Ruki as they head on back home.

 ** _That was interesting huh? Well! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I will see y'all on the next one!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Okay, got chapter 9 done!! This'll probably be a good one! I think it is but that's really all one you the readers! Enjoy!!_**

Chapter 9

Sayori lays in bed until her eyes suddenly snap open. She instantly sits up as she takes a huge gasp of oxygen. She pants heavily and looks around at her familiar surroundings.

"What the?"

Is this her room? How'd she get here? She gasps softly when she remembers the last time she was awake. She and the others were taken and thrown into a storage room by Ruki and they stayed in there for almost a week.

They didn't have any blood for that long and because of that Yui made the choice of giving some of her blood to them. And when she and Rena drank from her, something happened. They went unconscious.

That's the last thing she remembers happening. How she got back in her room is all drawing a blank for her. Did she and the others escape or something? What happened last night?

"Welcome back Little Bitch."

Sayori's nerves and body freezes and tenses as soon as she heard his voice. The hatred and unwanted longing for the man that betrayed her started to fill her heart as she slowly tilts her face up to face Laito Sakamaki.

"I bet you had a rough night. You poor thing, you must've been very thirsty."

She says nothing but the hatred in her eyes glare menacingly at the lusting vampire before her. But he doesn't seem to mind that at all since he's always found her ferocity erotic and he does love a good challenge.

"Now I'm thirsty too. I missed you baby."

She shrinks away when he leans in towards her. She nearly growled with disgust. She was having Déjà Vu. The first time she woke up in her room, Laito was there already sexually harassing her.

"Imagining all of the things they were doing to your body..." a pink blush flushed his cheeks and she really wanted to kill him then. "I gotta say really turns me on."

"Shut the fuck up you fucking asshole!!" She bursts out in rage as she swings her fist at him.

He catches her fist and chuckles sweetly at her rage, the very thing that drew him to this woman in the first place.

"Oh painful memories?" He teases as he removes the covers from her legs.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" She snarls.

But he doesn't listen, he already has his arms wrapped around her.

"Come on fight me harder." He whispers yearningly in her ear. "Poor Little Bitch."

She growls enraged as he runs his hand down her bare legs and sinks his fangs in her inner thigh.

She flinches at the bite and tries so hard to fight the irresistible pleasure that coursed through her body. She always hated him for biting her there since it was her weak spot and he knows that it's what gets her going.

As Laito was drinking her blood, he noticed something different about it. Her blood was thicker and sweeter than it was before.

"What's this?" He asks as he pulls away. "You've changed Little Bitch, something about you tastes different."

Changed? What exactly has changed about her? She flinches again when he bites her thigh again. She growls and squeezes her eyes shut.

"Oh your anger is beautiful. I cant stand it. Show me more of it baby. I'll make you feel good again just like the old days. I'll make you forget everything."

She couldn't take this anymore. As soon as he leans in to bite her again, grabs ahold of his coat and uses whatever strength she has and flings him over to the wall away from her.

She didn't expect that to work that much since she wasn't as strong as he was. But he actually hit the wall, making a crater around his body from the hard impact. He look just as surprised as she did when he realized what she had done.

She looks down at her hands when she starts to wonder how the hell she did that. Did she really just do that?

"Seems like I picked the perfect time to interrupt."

They both look over and see Reiji near the doorway.

"Oh. Hey Reiji." Laito greets as he dusts himself off from the wall dust. "Did you want to join us?" He teases. "Or would you prefer to have your fun with Rena-san?"

He frowns for a slight second at the mention of that woman's name. Ever since he felt her presence back in the mansion with those mongrels, he's been debating whether he should kill her or not.

But being the gentleman he claims to be, he's decided not to since he does need information from each of the brides.

"There is something I would like to discuss with her and the rest." He bluntly replies as he glances at Sayori. "Get yourself dressed and come downstairs." He orders before teleporting away.

She sits there a while until she glances at Laito who's still here. She glares at him and hops off the bed, slamming the bathroom door as she stormed in there to get herself dressed.

~(XXX)~

Selena flutters her eyes open as she begins to regain consciousness. She groans softly and slowly sits up, holding her head.

"Huh?" She looks at her arm when she noticed a tube attached to her arm. The other end was attached to a blood bag that was pumping blood into her.

Now confused she looks around at the familiar bedroom she was in. This was her old room before... is she back in the Sakamaki mansion?!

She removes the tube from her arm and places her feet on the floor and she attempts to get out of bed.

"Girls?" She calls out softly. "Is anyone here?"

She stands up on her feet but regrets it when her stomach starts to ache. The baby was acting up again. She falls back on the bed, clutching onto her stomach. Her body trembles as the pain came and went.

"What a demanding child you bear."

She gasps and looks up at Reiji, who's staring down at her disapprovingly.

"Reiji-san?" She asks before groaning again.

"You consumed at least four bags of blood during your stay here. This child is being spoiled rotten like that deadbeat was. There is without a doubt that's it's his offspring."

"Where?... How did I get-"

"I should think that would be obvious to figure out. You were brought back here by those vermins." He adjusts his glasses in a more comfortable position. "Frankly I'm quite surprised that they brought you all back here. I figured that you all would be dead."

She stares at him and he sighs. "Anyways I had planned on you feeling well enough to at least walk but seeing how the child is having a hard impact on you, I suppose you shall stay in bed."

"But... what?..."

"Must you ask such repetitive questions? Just do what your told and keep quiet."

She says nothing as she reluctantly lays back in her bed and allows Reiji to insert the tube back in her arm.

"Honestly. Even he is not fit to care for a woman who is bearing his child. How pathetic." He scolds to himself about the eldest brother.

"I shall return to do a daily check-up on you and the child. As for now, you must rest."

He turns and walks away and Selena stares after him until he's out of sight.

~(XXX)~

Rena snaps her eyes open and she instantly sits up in her bed. Memories of last night spill into her head and only one person made her worried.

"Yui-chan." She whispers worriedly as she attempts to remove herself from bed.

"I can assure you that Ms. Komori is perfectly fine." A familiar cold voice speaks to her from the doorway.

The huntress stares at him and returns the cold gaze he's been giving her.

"Reiji-san. Care to explain why I'm back in this hellhole with you?" She questions.

"I am not going to repeat myself of your return to each and every one of you. Until you all have gathered yourselves downstairs, I will inform you of everything. Now get yourself dressed and come downstairs." He orders before vanishing.

Rena sits there for while. Who is he to order her around like that? The nerve of that man.

~(XXX)~

"Hmmm. Huh?"

Aina sits up from her bed and holds her head. She feels dizzy and weak a little bit all in all she feels better than before. She starts noticing that she's now in her old room back in the Sakamaki mansion and that's when she really starts to get alarmed.

What is she doing back here?! Wasn't she just in the Mukami mansion with the others?! What happened?!

"Disgusting. You even smell like them."

She gasps and whips her head at the end of her bed where Kanato is standing there, holding his bear and glaring at her.

"Kanato-kun!" She exclaims and sadness hits her heart as well as her eyes. They way he was looking at her right now is too much for her to handle.

"What am I...?" She whispers and he looks away from her. Did he bring her back here?

"If you think that I saved you from them then you're wrong. Did you honestly think that I would even consider taking you back?" He peeves. "Well I'm not. And neither is Teddy."

She stares at him until she slowly looks away.

"If you're not the one who brought me back here... then... who did?" She asks mainly to herself.

This doesn't make any sense. She remembers drinking from Yui and nothing else beyond that point.

"Where's Yui-chan Kanato-kun?" She asks softly avoiding his gaze. She can't even look at him otherwise she'll burst into tears.

"Why do you wanna know about her?" He asks and she hugs herself.

"Because she... she saved my life back there. I'm worried about her. I wanna know if she's alive or not." She whimpers and covers her eyes when she hears nothing from him. "Kanato-kun please!! I have to know!! I need to know if she's alive now!!! And if she is I need to see her!! Please!!!"

She gasps when she's pinned down on her bed with him on top of her, straddling her waist. His hands are around her neck preparing to strangle her to death.

"I see. When you hurt other people you shed tears for them." She chokes when he squeezes her throat. "But when you hurt me, you just stand there and laugh!!!" He yells.

She coughs and claws at his hands. "Kanato-kun!!" She chokes.

"Now it's my turn to hurt you!! I will never forgive you!!!" He squeezes harder and her reactions kick in.

"STOP IT!!!" She screams before kicking him off to the wall away from her bed.

She gasps when she sees him crack the wall from the hard impact and hit the ground. She has the urge to see if he's okay but at the same time she's terrified because he just now tried to kill her.

She touches her aching throat and trembles as he staggers back on his feet. How did she even do that? She was never that strong before. What... has she become?

Before anything else could happen, she starts to cry as she sprints out of the room. Kanato stares after shocked and enraged at what she had done. How did she do that? She was strong like a full blooded vampire.

Aina runs down the halls until she ran into Rena, who was on her own way downstairs. Once Rena had seen the tears in her sister's eyes, she went in full protective mode.

"Aina! What's wrong?! Are you alright?! What happened?!" She grabs her shoulder and Aina bawls on her shoulder.

"I wanna go home Rena!!" She cries making Rena stiffen. "I wanna be with mom and dad again!! I wanna leave this place!!!"

Rena stays silent with shock until her eyes soften with her own sadness.

"Oh Aina." She whispers before hugging her. "Come on. Let's go downstairs."

She leads her down the halls and holds her close all the way there.

~(XXX)~

Luna had just woken up from her deep slumber and when she realized where she was and what had last happened, she immediately gets out of bed.

 _"I have to find Yui-chan!!!"_

She runs to her doors and swings it open. She gasps when she sees Sayori walking past her room. The redhead stops and gaps too when she sees Luna.

"Sayori-san!!" She calls.

"Luna-chan!!"

They both hug each other tightly and Sayori pulls her away by her shoulders.

"Thank God you're okay! I was really worried! Have you seen the others?"

Luna shakes her head. "No I haven't. Where were you going just now? Do you have any idea why we're back here?"

Sayori sighs and tucks her hands in her pants pockets.

"Hell no. And I really don't care because I'm not going to be staying here anyways. I was on my way downstairs because of Four-Eyes. He said that he wanted to talk to us about something."

Luna stares at her and looks away. "I wonder what it could be about."

"Does it really matter anymore?" Sayori murmurs. "C'mon, I'll walk you there since you need to be there too."

"Okay." She nods and the two women walk away.

~(XXX)~

Every one of the brides expect Selena had arrived at the den room, even Yui was there and boy were they glad to see her alive.

"YUI-CHAN!!!" They yell before attacking her with hugs.

"Thank goodness you're alright!!" Luna cries.

"I thought you were dead for sure!!" Aina adds.

"Don't you ever do something stupid like that ever again!!" Sayori yells.

"I thought we lost you for good Yui-chan. I'm happy to see you're alive." Rena says with relief.

Yui hugs them back. "I thought I would never see you all again. I was worried that they killed you." She whimpers.

"If you're all finished, then I would suggest that we get down to business."

Everyone looks behind them and see Reiji sitting in a chair in his usual interrogating pose. They look at each other and turn to face him.

"Alright Reiji-san. You wanted us here and now we are. Now what is it that you want?" Rena asks crossing her arms.

"I want information. Tell me everything you all know about them."

"We don't know very much. They were too secretive about their lives." Rena replies.

"Certainly you've noticed something at all at the time? Knowing you, you're pretty observant about everyone and everything so I doubt you don't know anything. Perhaps I have given you too much credit."

She sighs and Yui gasps when she remembers something.

"Oh here's something! I-I've never really understood what it meant but they kept calling me Eve."

"Did they?" He grins and chuckles softly. "How interesting. Tell me did you happen to hear any one of them mention the name Adam?"

They all stare at him with confusion. How did he know that?

"Yes. They all mentioned that name before. They claimed that they were to become Adam." Rena says.

"I see." He grins more but with amusement.

"So then Reiji-san, do you understand what they were talking about?" Luna asks." And Rena looks away.

"It wouldn't be such a surprise if he did." She murmurs.

"My goodness. What could those poor ex humans possibly be planning?" He asks.

"Wait a second! You knew that they used to be human?!" Sayori asks.

"Of course I did. I could smell their impurity from a mile away. Just like I did with yours when you came back into this house. I was quite shocked at the state you all were in. What on earth were they doing to you all over there?" He asks.

Rena opens her eyes slowly while everyone remains silent. His gaze lands on the huntress.

"Did you all smile when they fed on you? Over and over and over again?"

This makes some of them cringe or glare at him for assuming such a thing. Rena however shuts her eyes closed and clenches her fists. He's really starting to piss her off.

Yui speaks up when she remembers another thing. "Oh there's something else! They said that they needed my blood for some sort of plan. They said it was for his sake."

This makes Reiji's eyes widen a bit and Rena catches that. She gets suspicious of his little reaction. If he knows about the plan then he must know of this man the brothers spoke of. The man they call Father.

"Is that so?" He asks before speaking out loud. "Did you miss that? Or were you listening Shu?"

Everyone's attention is on the eldest who is laying down on the couch.

"Has father made any attempt to contact you?" He asks.

Shu opens his eyes. "No not really. But they are definitely planning something."

"Yes well so it would seem." Reiji says.

"Um Reiji-san if you know why they called me Eve, then I'd be grateful if you could explain it." Yui says.

"Yeah it must be a pretty big deal since they did kidnap us to keep their location a secret." Sayori adds crossing her arms.

"You're such a liar."

They all look over and Rena holds Aina close as she shivers with fear.

"Kanato-kun." Yui acknowledges and he stares at Aina, who avoids his enraged gaze.

"Going off without a word and coming back like nothing happened. How could you ever treat us like that? Even if you cry and say you're sorry I'm never ever gonna forgive you."

Luna gasps. "Did you have fun over there with the trash?" A familiar voice growls and she looks over and sees Subaru.

"Subaru-kun! I swear I didn't-"

She jumps and tears fill her eyes when he slams his fist against the wall, breaking it.

"You didn't what?! Damn it I... I bet you loved it!!" He growls and someone chuckles

"Subaru-kun how romantic!" Laito teases when he's laying on a couch. "Don't worry Snowflake. When he punches the wall it means he really cares still."

"Bullshit!" The albino vampire hisses making Luna look away.

"Alright can you just shut up about them?" Ayato says as he appears on a chair. "I don't wanna hear their names again. And you all just shut your mouths." He glances at the brides.

"Don't tell us what to do asshole!" Sayori hisses back.

"Calm down Sayori." Rena says and she hmphs.

"Well since almost everyone is in full attendance..."

"We're all here. Now what is it that you want?" Ayato asks irritatedly.

"These gatherings are rare. We get such little family time. Now what is this about?" Laito asks.

"I have no patience for this. Why did you ever call us down for this Reiji?" Kanato asks irritated as well.

"Well if it wasn't for your scintillating conversation..."

"Get to the point." Subaru growls impatiently.

"The full moon is approaching, that is my point." He says.

"And why should we be concerned if the moon is full or not?" Kanato asks.

"The next one is a lunar eclipse." Laito mentions.

"It's a lot more than just an eclipse." Shu says and the brides look at each other.

"Is something going to happen?" Yui asks and they all look out at the moon through the window.

"It's a rare celestial event which will both occur in the demon world and human realm. At the time our powers will be substantially diminished."

Ayato rolls his eyes. "So what? It's not gonna be that big of a deal."

"You're wrong." Shu replies as he sits up. "We should all take this very seriously."

They all stare at him. No one could take this seriously if they wanted to, even Shu since he doesn't bother with much. But if he believes that they should take this eclipse seriously then it is very serious that they do.

Reiji looks at the moon. "It may be nothing. But we should be prepared."

The brides look at each other with concern and Rena speaks up.

"Alright it's clear that we gave you the information you needed. Now it's your turn. How did we end up back here? I doubt that any of you did this for us."

Reiji sits back and pushes up his glasses. "As I told Ms. Nai, I figured that you would be able to figure that out by now. It was them who brought you back to this residence."

They stiffen with shock and surprise.

"What?! They're the ones who brought us back here?!" Sayori exclaims.

Luna looks down with shock written on her face. "But that doesn't make any sense! I thought for sure that they would-"

"What, did you expect them to keep you?! Is that what you wanted them to do?!" Subaru yells before punching the wall again.

"It would make sense." Kanato glares. "They no longer wanted them so they dump them back on us. And now they want to be with them again. How pitiful."

"I bet they really had a good time over there. I mean why else would they be shocked about this. They miss them." Laito says teasingly.

"How provocative. We claimed them as our brides and they don't have loyalty for us. It just comes to show you just how fickle and irresponsible women can be."

That was it. Hearing all of these words including Reiji's makes Rena snap her eyes open.

"If I hear one more word come out of your mouths, I won't hesitate to stake your hearts." She growls in a low deadly voice.

"For weeks we have been held prisoners by those men who have starved us of blood and tortured us to our limit. We have been suffering by their hands this whole time and once we came to you for help, you all betrayed us."

She crosses her arms. "Loyalty? Don't make me laugh. It is not us who doesn't have loyalty. It is you. All of you believe your pitiful lies that you created. And that is utterly pathetic and fucking stupid of you all."

Subaru growls and grabs ahold of her shirt collar when he teleports to her. "You fucking bitch, I should just break your neck right now!!!"

"Subaru-kun stop it!!!!!" Luna screams at him before she pushes him away.

"Stay out of this!!! You were the one who threw me away like I was nothing to you in the first place!!! All you ever wanted was to get your blood sucked by them!!!"

Luna's hand makes contact with Subaru's cheek, leaving behind a red hand mark on his pale skin. Heartbroken tears pour out from her delicate blue eyes as her whole body trembles. Almost everyone is shocked at what she just did. Including Subaru.

"How would you know?!?!" She screams. "You weren't even there!!!"

She turns and sprints out of the room, sobbing.

"Luna-chan!!" Both Aina and Yui run after her.

Sayori stares after Luna and whips her head to Subaru.

"You fucking piece of shit!!!!"

She swings her fist at him but Rena catches her arm, stopping her assault.

"That's enough Sayori." She says and glares at Subaru. "We're finished here."

She releases her arm and waits for her to exit first. Sayori looks at the rest and eventually storms out followed by the huntress.

~(XXX)~

Luna barges in her room and plops down on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. Aina and Yui come running in later on and do their best to comfort her.

"He's so cruel!! How could he say such horrible things to me?!"

"It'll be okay Luna-chan. Subaru-kun's just too dense to see the truth." Yui says.

"They all are." Aina agrees.

"But... I... Oh God!" She whimpers before crying again. "First my mother, then my father. Now I lost him! What am I gonna do?!"

The two women continue to comfort the distraught maiden until she falls asleep.

~(XXX)~

Sayori stormed towards the entrance doors, putting on her black leather jacket.

"Where are you going?"

She stops and sees Rena leaning up against a wall near the doors. She finished putting on her jacket and continues to the doors.

"Nowhere. I'm just going out for a while." She growls as she opens the door.

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here." She walks out and slams the door behind her.

She walks towards the gates. "If you plan on being out for a couple of days then you might as well will need something for protection."

She turns around and her reactions hit as she catches a sword. Rena's sword. Sayori lowers her hand and stares at it.

"Is this your...?"

"I won't be needing it for a while and I trust you can take care of it and use it properly." She says making the redhead look up at her. "Try not to be gone for too long. Rouges tend to multiply into groups during this time of month."

"You're actually gonna let me go?" She asks and Rena looks aside. "Whatever happened to the, 'It's too dangerous to go off on your own without me?' Rena?"

The huntress sighs and crosses her arms. "It has come to my attention that I have been too controlling over you. Despite the fact that you're reckless and young, I see no reason to not allow you to go. You are trained so I suspect that you'll be able to defend yourself. Besides what good will it do if I just hold you back?"

Rena turns around and walks back towards the house. "We're gonna leave this place right?"

Rena stops. "There's no point on staying here if they hate us that much. We could find a new home and live together as a family again. They can't stop us and they have no reason to be with us anymore."

The huntress stands there for a while. "I don't know what you think of it but I can't stay in a house with the likes of them. If they can't love us then we shouldn't have to deal with them. And I'm not going to. When I come back, I'm going to pack up my stuff and leave. And if you're smart about it, which I know you are, you'll come with me. All of us. Tell the others that."

She turns and walks away. Rena stands there in silence until she eventually goes back inside the mansion.

~(XXX)~

"A new home?" Aina asks.

"Away from here?" Yui asks.

"Yes." Rena nods. "Sayori plans on leaving as soon as she comes back and she wants all of us to go with her and I agree. Though I'm not too sure how we'll manage but I'm sure we'll do fine once we find someplace safe for us to live."

Yui looks down as she thinks about the brothers. "But... what about-"

"They cannot stop us from leaving. They no longer love us and therefore we are not their property. We have the right to move out so don't worry about them."

"But what about Selena-san? She's still pregnant and she's not well enough to get out of bed." Luna gestures to the woman lying next to her

Selena looks at her and smiles reassuringly. "You don't have to worry about me Luna-chan. I'll be fine. I mean once the baby is born then I'll be able to leave myself."

Rena closes her eyes and looks down. "Then I will have to stay here with you until the baby is born while the rest of you are gone. Sayori should be capable of protecting you from danger, if not then I will contact some people I know who will."

"You mean more hunters?" Yui asks. "You know some?"

"As a hunter it is required to be acquainted with some members of the slayers organizations. They may not respond to my request since I have become what they despise the most. But it's worth trying."

Aina looks down. "I don't know Rena. This seems so... sudden. I mean I'd love to live somewhere else but... we don't know where to go and... nor would we have the money to go anywhere."

"I see." Rena stands up. "Well I will let you all think about it for a while. But I will discuss this with Reiji-san tonight. Try to get some sleep girls."

She turns and walks out of the room, leaving the rest to think and discuss their decision they need to make.

"I honestly don't know how Rena-san is still able to speak with Reiji-san after everything he's said to her. I thought she'd be a mess like us." Selena says.

"She certainly is a tough woman to break." Yui states.

"I know. I wish I were as strong willed as she is. I bet she's not even heartbroken that much." Luna says.

"You're wrong." Aina looks down at her feet as she hugs herself. "Rena may be a strong woman when it comes to serious situations... but not this time. I know for a fact that deep down Rena is hurting just as much as we are. She loved Reiji-san as much as we loved the brothers. And not once have I ever seen her happy before she got with Reiji-san."

Everyone looks down with sympathy and sadness.

"Maybe... leaving's not such a bad idea." Luna says. "I mean if we stay here then... well... we'll get even more worse than we are now. They won't look at us the same anymore."

Yui looks aside and then starts to think about Ayato. When he took her back, he clarified that she was his and only his. He is so possessive of her and it's only because of her blood. She can't help but feel a little disappointed at that. If anything she'd appreciate him more if he actually came for her.

Would he be able to let her go live somewhere else with the others? For her it'd be nice to be fangs free and who knows maybe she'll meet up with her father again.

Yui sighs. "I doubt that Ayato-kun will let me go that easily. After all he did take me back for my blood."

Everyone looks at her and glares at the mention of his name.

"Well who cares about him and what he wants? He cannot force you to stay here and keep you to himself because he wants your blood. If you want to leave with us then you have the right to! And if he won't allow it then he will have to go through us!" Selena says with determination and Yui smiles.

"That brat has always been spoiled and I won't even think of letting him have you! After all you are a young lady, you have your whole life ahead of you! So don't you worry about him Yui-chan dear!" She pats her shoulder.

She nods and looks down at her stomach which seem to be becoming a little bigger.

"Selena-san. I know that you plan on raising your baby alone without Shu-san. But what are you gonna do once tour baby wants to know who he is?"

That seems to peek everyone's interest when she asked that and Selena looks away and sighs.

"If it was necessary, I'd tell my child about him. But I'm not sure if I'd want Shu-san to meet the baby since he doesn't think that it's his. But... if I happen meet another man who is willing to love and cherish me, then I'd make him the father and my child would never know about Shu-san. That's my plan at least. But I believe it will take a long time for me to find another man."

"I see. Well. At least you'll have us and you're baby." She says brightly and Selena rubs her stomach.

"Yes. At least I have that much. I wonder what I'm going to name the baby if it's a boy." She wonders and everyone eyes brighten up.

"Ooh! How about Haruto?" Luna suggests excitedly.

"Nah. Too broad, I want something unique." She declines.

"Ichiro?" Aina suggests.

"Not quite."

"Kaito?" Yui asks.

"... Let's work on the girl names instead!" Selena gives up.

Some of them laugh and they start suggesting more names for Selena's baby. And for that moment, they've all forgotten the sadness that was in their hearts.

~(XXX)~

It was getting close to morning and everyone is already in bed except for Rena. She was in bed but she couldn't sleep since she was debating to talk to Reiji about her plans for the others and not to mention what he knows about the Mukami's.

She knows that he knows who the man is. The man they called Father and it was quite interesting to see him react to that when he was mentioned. He also must know something about Yui. Like about her blood and why they needed it. How was it special to them?

The huntress clenches fistfuls of her sheets and throws them off as she gets out of bed. She grabs her silken white robe and puts it on before storming out of her room. He knows something and damn it he's going to give her answers.

When she arrives at his door to the lab, she raises her hand to the door, preparing to knock. But then she stops herself. She's hesitating. Why you ask? It's because she can't bear the pain in her heart whenever she sees Reiji. All she can ever think about are the good times they had together.

Reiji was the only man she could ever truly rely on and love with her life. He was her ideal man. She loved everything about him. And now that things have gone downhill for the two of them, who knows how long she'll last without breaking.

She sighs and determination hits her face. She's doing this for the sake of the others. She can't be brought down by anything. Not even Reiji. She will remain strong. For them and herself.

She taps her knuckles on the door. "Reiji-san. I need to speak with you for a minute." She says firmly.

It's quiet for a minute and she's starting to think that he won't answer back.

Then, "Enter." She hears him invite.

She breaths in and exhales before entering his lab. She closes the door and walks in further as Reiji was reading a book.

"I imagine you have questions?" He asks.

He knows what she wants. She knows him better than anyone else.

"Yes. And I want you to give me a straight answer, regardless of how it's none of my concern." She crosses her arms. "Why did they keep on calling Yui-chan Eve? What does it mean? And what... what does it have to do with her blood? And this man they spoke of... Father. Who is he?"

Reiji says nothing and she gets impatient. "I know you know him Reiji, so don't even think on telling me that you have no idea of what I'm asking you about. You know better than that."

He grins in amusement and closes his book before setting it down on the others.

"These things are absolutely no concern of yours." He looks over at her. "Rest assured, I don't think their little plan is going to go very well for them."

She narrows her eyes at him. "So you do know everything. Just like I suspected. And knowing you, there is no way that you'll ever tell me what's going on. How unfortunate."

She didn't have time to react when he firmly grabs ahold of her wrist and pins her down on a desk behind her. She lightly gasps at his sudden change of behavior and he chuckles softly like he's planning something sinister.

"You are incapable of understanding." He says. "However it is true that her blood is very special."

Her robe sleeve slips down her arm as he bites down on it. She flinches at the bite and grabs ahold of his shoulder like she's attempting to shove him away but her strength never came. He was letting her guard down, making her weak with pure pleasure.

He pulls away to stare at her blood as it comes spilling down her arm.

"You're blood is so intoxicating Ms. Tanaka. It smells like nectar and it drives me insane."

Her heart races as he bites her again and she tries her hardest to keep her head on straight. This man knows what he's doing and she can't be weak against him.

He leans down further towards her, piercing her eyes with his ruby red ones.

"Thinking of how they stole you from me..." he leans down towards her neck. "Is very upsetting." He growls lowly before sinking his fangs in her neck.

She gasps loudly and subconsciously arches her back. It's like her body is begging for him. Her hands clench around his arms and she breaths heavily. Her body felt hot and her vision is getting fuzzy from the heat and it gets worse when his free hand start to roam up her body.

 _"No. This can't be happening. No!"_

Once she feels his hand grab and squeeze her left breast, her eyes widen.

"NO!!" She shoves him off of her and he hits the desk behind him pretty hard enough to crack it. Most of his materials and books hit the floor in a heap of mess.

Rena stands there panting heavily and staring violently at Reiji, who seemed to be at a lost right now since she had managed to shove him off of her with remarkable strength. Strength that only belonged to full blooded vampires like him and his brothers.

She suddenly teleports over to him and slaps his face as hard as she could.

"We are leaving this retched hellhole the first thing Sayori comes back!" She hisses before storming towards the door. "If you try to stop us, I will kill you!" She slams the door behind her as she left.

She runs all the way back to her room and slams her door before pressing her back against it like she's trying to keep it closed. She pants heavily and touches her neck. She can't believe that just happened. She nearly submitted to him.

She slides down the door until she's sitting down. Feeling him touch her like that... it brought back so many happy but now painful memories. She squeezes her eyes shut and holds her head as she trembles. Tears spill down her cheeks and begins to sob.

She hasn't cried this hard since her parents death. Not once would she'd have known that she'd be crying over a man like Reiji. Not once at all.

~(XXX)~

Reiji picks up his glasses that flew off his face when Rena had slapped him. He cleans them with a handkerchief and starts to clean up the mess. As he was tidying up, he begins to think about Rena.

 _"How has she obtained such strength? She was never that strong before since she's half of what we are. Or unless she's not."_

He freezes midway when he picks up one of his glass beakers.

 _"No. That's impossible. She was a human before. She couldn't possibly be a full blood."_

He remembers the time he had interrupted Laito and Sayori. He had seen her thrown his brother across the room with remarkable strength as well. Are all of the brides like this? If so then how did they become so strong like them?

He growls lowly and squeezes the beaker in his hand. He didn't like it when she had easily removed him from her. Who is she to stop him from torturing her? Especially when she chooses to leave this house out of her own free will?

He may be angry with her but all in all she still belonged to him. She was his and only his, the very thought of her leaving and being with another male just pisses him off even more. The beaker in his hand literally crumbles into pieces due to his death grip.

 _"If you try to stop us, I will kill you!!"_

She's not leaving this house. Not on his watch. He is going to have to punish her for even deciding such a thing that he's against. And he will not show an ounce of mercy on her.

 _ **Ohhhhhhh no! Looks like somethin's abrewin'!! Tune in next time on chapter 10!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Okay!!! I finally got this chapter done!!! Whew this took a lot of work!!! I hope you all will like this one. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 10

About a few days have passed and things have been... well dead between everyone. Most of the brides were cooped up in their rooms because they did not want to see the brothers at all.

The same goes for them as well. Both Kanato and Subaru kept their distance from Aina and Luna since they had an intense confrontation when they came back.

Sayori was still gone but she was always calling Rena to let her know that she was okay. Rena was back to her usual self after that... unfortunate night with Reiji. However she refused to make eye contact with him whenever they spoke briefly and sat far away from him whenever they were having dinner.

Yui was fine but as usual she was worried about her friends well-being. She always wondered if she could at least try to help cheer them up or something. She hated it when the people she cares about are hurting.

Selena was still bedridden because of her pregnancy and she rarely gets out of bed. Reiji does his daily check-ups on her and the baby is still healthy but still is regularly thirst for blood and that's not a good for Selena since she has to deal with the pain.

Not once has she ever seen Shu and that both relieved and disappointed her. She'd expected him to at least check up on her or something. It was like he was completely avoiding her and pretending that she doesn't even exist.

Selena was writing these thoughts down in her journal until her stomach felt queasy again. She sighs heavily in annoyance and shuts her journal.

"Honestly child!! You crave for blood at least everyday and I have to suffer through it!! I am your mother, I am going to raise you and this is the treatment I get from you?! I never get the respect I deserve! Especially from your father who doesn't even think you're his!!"

She huffs and leans back as she rubs her stomach. Now she feels a little bad for snapping at her unborn child.

"I'm sorry darling, it's not your fault. Mommy's just really sad right now. She's going through a tough time and she wants to feel better so she can take care of things. Things that will make our lives so much better than it is now."

She lays there for awhile and sighs. "You know... I hope that someday when you grow up and meet someone special, I only hope that you'll cherish that person no matter what happens. I'm only saying this because you're father doesn't truly appreciate me as I thought he did. So do me this honor by avoiding what me and Shu-san had okay?"

Her stomach settles down and she smiles sweetly. "I suppose I'll feed you now. Thanks for listening to your dear ol' mum." She giggles as she picks up a blood bag and drinks it down.

But when she was almost finished, she suddenly felt like throwing up. She covers her mouth and instantly sprints towards the bathroom. She vomits in the toilet and flushes when she's finished.

 _"Ugh. I seriously hate this morning sickness. I'm going to puke up my guts if you keep this up."_ She grumbles to herself before noticing the blood in the toilet.

"Huh?" She places her hand on her stomach and looks down at it. "Did you just... reject the blood?"

She staggers up to her feet and she feels fine. She can stand up more than a few seconds again. She can even walk!! When she walks all the way back to her bed with ease, she places her hands on her hips and looks down at her stomach.

"Okay. Are you trying to make things better for me now?"

She laughs and kisses her hand before placing it on her stomach.

"You are officially mommy's little angel!!" She giggles again and rushes to her dresser.

She picks out a long orange and yellow floral maternity maxi dress and slips it on. She then fixes up her hair into some nice curls instead of her normal bun and adds some make-up on.

 _"I want them to see just how well I'm doing."_ She rubs her stomach fondly. _"And how big you're getting."_

She checks herself out in the mirror and smiles. She's already having that beautiful pregnant glow to her. Okay time to make her appearance.

~(XXX)~

Yui, Rena, Laito, and Shu are in the den room where it's dead silent between the four of them. Rena is quietly reading a book, Laito is doing a crossword puzzle, Shu's sleeping on a couch as usual, and Yui just sits there trying to come up with something to talk about to break the awkward silence.

"Um." Yui taps her fingers on her legs and glances at Rena. "So Rena-san, when is Sayori-san going to come back? It's been a while since she left."

Rena slowly looks up from her book while Laito curiously glances at the eldest.

"Do you think she's okay?" She asks and Rena smiles reassuringly at her.

"Sayori is fine Yui-chan. In fact she'll be here by tonight." She replies, going back to her book.

"Really?" Her eyes brighten. "That's a relief. I was worried that she might've gotten hurt or something."

Laito chuckles in amusement and both the blonde and huntress look at him.

"I highly doubt that anything can touch that woman. Little Bitch is so much like a wild ferocious tiger that cannot be tamed." He grins. "Well except by me of course."

Rena rolls her eyes and reads her book again while Yui looks away.

"I'm actually surprised that Little Bitch went away. I thought that she was cooped up in her room, avoiding me. Why did she leave anyway?" He looks at Rena.

The huntress shuts her book closed and stands up. "Why wouldn't she? She obviously needed some time to be alone without having you to deal with."

"Oh you are so cold Rena-san. Why do have to be so mean? I was only curious about Little Bitch."

She glares at him. "You will refrain yourself from calling my sister that. She is no longer yours so therefore there is no reason for you to keep calling her that."

"On the contrary Rena-san, your beloved little sister is still considered as my bride. I'm the one who turned her and because of that, she still belongs to me. Just like you still belong to dear old Reiji."

"Do not. Try to anger me Laito-kun." She growls lowly. "Sayori is not your property and nor do I still belong to Reiji-san. None of us brides belong to any of you and if you think otherwise then you are in for one hell of a fight."

"Is that a threat?" Shu asks still laying down on the couch. "Do you honestly think that a half-breed like you can take down the six of us? Full blooded vampires?"

She hmphs and crosses her arms. "And why are you suddenly included in this Shu-san? I thought that you wanted nothing to do with Selena-san. I mean she is pregnant after all. Or have you already forgotten about that?"

Shu slowly opens his eyes and Rena scoffs. "Perhaps they were right about you all along. You all are nothing but selfish and conceited assholes that think that they're better than everything."

She turns and walks away. "How pathetic."

Everyone stares after her until she's out of sight. Even Selena was watching from the upstairs balcony. She had just heard and seen everything that had just happened.

"Well that escalated rather quickly." Laito states before sitting back down and picking up his crossword book. "She truly is an ice queen when you get on her nerves."

"Rena-san." Yui sighs sadly before finally noticing Selena up on the upstairs balcony. "Selena-san?!"

Shu opens his eyes back up rather quickly when he hears her name. Laito looks over at the pregnant woman as Yui runs up the stairs towards her.

"Selena-san what are you doing out of bed?! Shouldn't you be resting right now?" Yui asks after hugging her.

Even though she had come at a bad time, Selena decides to ignore everything she heard and puts on a smile for Yui.

"Relax Yui-chan dear, I'm perfectly fine. In fact I think the baby is finally giving me a break since I've been drinking blood for the past few days." She places her hands on her stomach and walks down the stairs with Yui.

"I wanted to get out of that room and at least take a walk. It's been so long since I've been out of bed."

Yui smiles brightly at her. "Well you look like you're feeling a lot better Selena-san and I'm really glad." They step down to the bottom and Yui gestures to her. "And look at you! You look absolutely amazing, you're glowing!"

Selena giggles and Laito is then there beside her.

"I'll say. Who would've thought that having a baby would make such a woman so attractive? What do you think Shu? Doesn't she look absolutely radiant?" Laito asks grinning at Shu.

The eldest still had his eyes closed and sadness briefly hits her heart before she shakes it off.

 _"There's no point on expecting him to notice you. He wants nothing to do with you and you want nothing to do with him."_ She tells herself before sighing.

"Don't bother asking him about anything. It's obviously clear that he wants to be left alone for his beauty rest. Come along Yui-chan." She huffs out before walking away with Yui close by.

The two women walk out of the den room and Laito chuckles.

"Wow. Looks like all of the brides are giving us the cold shoulders. I wonder how long that will last." He pinches the hem of his fedora.

"Not too long." Shu replies and Laito glances at him.

"Oh? And what makes you think that Shu-san? I wonder."

"They're all going to leave this house once Sayori comes back tonight." He informs and Laito stares at him a bit caught off guard.

"Hm?" He tilts his head curiously. "Leaving you say?"

"That's a load of bull." Ayato growls after he had appeared out of nowhere. "They have nowhere to go and I sure as hell ain't letting Pancake go with 'em!"

"It doesn't matter if they don't have anywhere to go. All they want is to get away from us as you all are aware during these past few days." Shu says as he sits up.

"Maybe they plan on going back to them." Kanato sneers distastefully, holding his teddy close to him, glaring at the thought.

"Ugh who gives a shit about what they do?" Subaru growls. "They want nothing to do with us and we sure as hell don't need them!"

"Oh is that so?" Laito grins at him. "So you wouldn't care if your Snowflake just packed up her stuff and left you for good?"

"Why would I care?! She left me in the first place so what would it matter if she left again?!" He yells.

"Don't lie to yourself Subaru-kun, we all know that she has you wrapped around her little finger. You'll still love her even when she's gone." Laito says.

"Shut the hell up!!!" He roars before punching a hole though the wall.

"If you break the wall once more Subaru, then you will have to be the one to repair it." Reiji appears, scowling at the youngest brother.

"So what the hell are we gonna do 'bout this?" Ayato asks impatiently.

"It is quite bold of them to choose to abandon to us again." Laito says.

"Brides are not suppose to run away!!" Kanato raises his voice like he's about to throw a temper tantrum.

"Why the hell are we even bothering with this?! They're not human anymore, we don't need their blood! So why the hell do you want them to stay?!" Subaru yells and everyone stays silent.

Reiji takes a seat and knots his fingers together and crosses his legs.

"It is because they are still our mates, that is why. We have successfully awakened them as our brides and we already claimed them. Plus..." he eyes the eldest. "One of them is already bearing the next of our generation. We cannot allow them to leave."

"Okay say that we agree, but how're we gonna keep them from leaving? They hate us and they're just itchin' to get out. It's not like smooth words from us are gonna keep 'em here." Ayato asks.

"Not to mention, they have gotten a lot stronger than before. They're strong like us but now we're getting weaker because of the upcoming lunar eclipse." Kanato says.

"We'll just have to force the issue on them that's all. They will begin to weaken as well since they're like us now. So this shouldn't a problem."

"Maybe for the rest of us, but you got the toughest challenge of all Reiji." Laito says. "You're darling Rena-san's been avoiding you all this time and she won't even think on letting you lay a hand on her. If anything she'll try to tear you apart."

Reiji grins in amusement. "She won't get the chance to unleash her fury on me. I can tell you all that much." He rises from his seat and looks at them. "By the time Ms. Tanaka has arrived, I expect you all to do your part. Especially you Shu." He eyes the eldest who opens his eyes slowly.

Reiji leaves the room and so does everyone else one by one. The only one left is Shu. As he closes his eyes again, he can't help but picture Selena in her beautiful dress with her motherly glow to her. He will admit that she looked absolutely gorgeous.

He begins to remember the times he had with her before she went missing. Besides making love to her, he's been enjoying the time they've spent together like playing music, resting together, even eating together. She may have been a loud woman but he also found her strict and easily flustered behavior to be cute and attractive.

 _"Shu-san!! Stop being so perverted!! It's so embarrassing!!"_

 _"Shu-san I brought you some dinner!"_

 _"Oh come now! Don't be such a couch potato Shu-san."_

 _"You are impossibly indecent Shu-san!"_

 _"I love you Shu-san."_

He sighs and turns on his side. He can't even get her out of his thoughts. That woman literally made a huge impact on his life and not once has a woman ever accomplished that.

It's going to be a huge challenge when he tries to win her heart back tonight. He believed that the baby she's pregnant with wasn't his and left her with those half-breeds. There's no way she could ever forgive him for that but knowing for how stubborn he is, he's going to have to try his damnedest to have her love him again.

He turns to lay on his back again and stares up at the ceiling. Something else was on his mind. The baby.

 _"One of them is already bearing the next of our generation."_ Reiji says.

It was his all along and he honestly doesn't know what to do. He's going to be a father.

Realizing this thought, the eldest sits up and takes out his headphones. Shu Sakamaki is going to be a father. He sits there for a long time until he stands up on his feet.

 _"Looks like I'll finally have to take some serious responsibility for once."_ He tells himself.

~(XXX)~

Sayori slices and kicks a rouge away after he attempts to harm her. About three more rouges charge at her and Sayori twirls her sister's sword before swiftly slashing them. They instantly turn to ashes and Sayori sighs when more of them appear.

 _"Jeez. Rena wasn't kidding when she said that they work in groups during this time of month. Jesus."_

"You guys just keep on coming and coming don't ya? Well that's fine." She twirls the sword again and gets in her battle stance. "I'm very pissed off and I need to vent my anger out on something anyways. So come at me you sons of bitches!!" She challenges.

After a few more minutes, Sayori finished killing the rouges when there were none left. The training she learned from her sister had really paid off since all around her are nothing but piles of ashes that are now blowing away with the wind currents.

The redhead sighs and slides her sword back in its case swiftly before flipping open a phone she bought during her stay in town. She needed to call Rena to inform her of her well-being and that she'll be back at the mansion in a few hours.

She dials the number and pushes the call button. It rings a few times and it eventually answers.

"Hey Rena, it's Sayori. Listen I just wanted to tell you that I'm still fine and that I'll be back at the mansion in-"

"Why hello Little Bitch. Long time no see."

Sayori freezes and so does her heart when she heard Laito's voice on the phone instead of Rena's. She stays silent for a bit and then opens her mouth to speak to him.

"Put Rena on the phone now." She growls deadly.

"Now why should I do that? It's been such a long time since you and I had nice a heart to heart chat Little Bitch."

She tempted to throw her phone on the ground or squeeze it until it's broken into little tiny pieces but she needs it in order to communicate with Rena.

"I said. Put. Rena. On the phone. Now." She enunciates as her sanity starts to slips away.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I believe that Rena-san is busy at the moment. Y'know packing her stuff up with the others can be quite the hustle."

Her eyes widen a bit. He knows. Sensing her shocked silence, Laito chuckles.

"You... know?"

"It's like I've said before. I know everything that there is to know about you Little Bitch."

She clenches her fist and growls. "I have sneaking suspicion that you'll take your sweet time of coming back home to me so I decided to come and fetch you instead."

She gasps and he laughs. "You better start running baby. Because it'll make the chase even more fun for me. Oh and one more thing. Your beloved sisters and friends won't be leaving any time soon. My brothers will make extra sure of that."

"Fuck you, you motherfucker!!!!"( **Literally** ) She roars.

She throws the phone on the ground and whips out her gun, shooting it multiple times before sprinting away. Meanwhile back at the mansion, Laito closed his flip phone, smiling. Time for the cat to catch his little mouse.

~(XXX)~

It was night now and it was also dinner time for the vampires. Everyone except for Laito and Selena came since Laito had gone to find Sayori while Selena didn't feel like eating.

It's been a while since both Aina and Luna came die to eat dinner with everyone since they didn't want to come out of their rooms. But seeing how it's going to be their last day staying here, they might as well would join them.

"I'm glad you two decided to join us." Rena greets when they came to the dining room. "Have a seat and enjoy your dinner girls."

They both smile at her but it quickly fades away when they see Kanato and Subaru at the table too. They didn't make eye contact with them but the two females knew for a fact that they weren't too thrilled to see them here. But they just ignore them despite how much they're hurting and take their seats next to Yui and Rena.

"Hey where's Selena-san at? Does she know that dinner is ready?" Yui asks noticing her missing friend.

"Selena-san isn't hungry. She's outside in the garden, taking a walk." Rena informs before she starts eating.

"Oh. I see." She now notices Laito's empty seat. "And Laito-kun?"

"Laito decided to go out tonight so he will not be joining us as well." Reiji informs her as well.

Yui hums softly before eating her dinner. A long silence hits them as they quietly eat their food and it stays like that until Shu stands up from his seat to take his leave.

"I suppose while you're at it Shu, you might as well will check up on Ms. Nai." Reiji speaks to the eldest as he's about to walk out of the room. "Make sure she's not unconscious anywhere on the property."

"Whatever." He replies bluntly before leaving the room.

Rena dabs her mouth with her napkin and picks up a fork to pierce her food with it. But when she did, her head started to feel a bit fuzzy and light.

At first she thought it was nothing. But when she had dropped her fork on her plate to hold her head, she knew that something was up. Everyone looks at her and Aina places her hand on her shoulder.

"Rena is something wrong? Are you feeling okay?" She asks with concern and Rena lifts her head up to look at her.

"I'm fine Aina. I just feel a bit..." She rubs her temple and Reiji eyes her.

The huntress stands up from her seat and sets her hands on the table to keep herself in balance.

"Please excuse me for a minute, I need to use the lavatory." She says before walking out of the room.

Everyone stares after her until they resume eating. However Reiji had set his napkin down on his plate and rose up from his seat.

"That will be all for today but if you wish to continue eating then you may do so. Just make sure you all clean up after yourselves."

"Yeah yeah, we all know the routine Reiji. Just go do whatcha normally do." Ayato dismisses him nonchalantly.

When Reiji left, Ayato's gaze landed on Yui, who didn't seem to notice. Even both Kanato and Subaru take a look at the three remaining brides that simply at in peace. It kind of irked them to see how they're managing to ignore them like they're not there.

The girls were fully aware of the brothers stares but they chose to ignore them since it'll do no good to acknowledge it. However they were uncomfortable by them. Just why are they staring at them like that? Are they planing on doing something? Are they judging them again? Why are they staring at them?!

Finally Luna takes a quick glance at Subaru and he instantly looks away like he's pissed off. Aina slowly meets Kanato's eyes and regrets it when she sees his deadly gaze. She then looks away herself.

When they were done eating they all stood up to pick up their own plates and walk out of the room. The brothers stare after them until Subaru scoffs and stands up.

"God this is fucking stupid. I shouldn't have to deal with this shit anymore!"

"They acted as if we didn't exist to them." Kanato states as he hugs teddy tightly. "How dare they?!" He stabs the table with a fork.

"Quit you're damn whining you two! Remember what Reiji said. We can't let 'em leave tonight so don't try to scare 'em off for fuck sakes!" Ayato snaps at them quietly.

"I don't give a shit of what Reiji wants us to do! That woman can do whatever she wants, it's not like she wants to stay here with me anyways!!" Subaru hisses.

"Maybe we can just kill them and I'll add them to my collection." Kanato suggests. "That would be nice wouldn't it Teddy? Who needs them alive when we can preserve them forever?" He asks his stuffed companion.

"Don't even think about it you little brat! Pancake is mine and if anyone's gonna kill her, it's gonna be me! Got it?!" Ayato hisses at his younger brother.

"Tch whatever! I'm done with this shit!" Subaru storms out and Kanato stands up too.

"I'll get everything ready anyways. Just in case." He says before teleporting away.

Ayato sighs and rolls his eyes. "Idiots."

~(XXX)~

Rena splashes some water on her face as she was washing her hands. Why is she all of a sudden feeling dizzy? Was it her lack of blood? No, she just had her fill just yesterday. So then what could be making her feel like this. It's like no matter how hard she tries to stay awake, she gets even more drowsier by the minute.

She sighs and walks out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Her legs start to wobble as she's trying to walk normal and she uses the wall for balance. Okay something is definitely going on with her. Her body is refusing to obey her and she can barely keep her eyes open. Her vision begins to become a blur and she stops when she runs into something.

"It appears that the drug is taking affect on you like I thought it would."

Drug? She immediately backs up but doesn't get to far when her legs start to betray her. The son of a bitch drugged her! He must've slipped it in her drink or food!!

"Reiji-san! You crazy, slimey, son of a... you..." She loses consciousness and hits the floor.

Reiji stares down at the huntress before him and kneels down to pick her up. Once she's in his arms, he takes her away to his laboratory.

~(XXX)~

The huntress flutters her eyes open once the drug she's been given by Reiji had been worn off. Her blurred vision is restored when tries to look at her surrounding and finally sees that she's in Reiji's laboratory.

Rena tries to move but she then notices that her hands are chained above her head, against the wall along with her feet tied together. Her clothes have also gone missing and she's wearing nothing but her black undergarments. Rena struggles with her chain restraints until she heard the door open and close.

"So you finally managed to awaken. I was hoping you would."

Her gaze lands on Reiji as he presents himself in front of her. Rena struggles violently against the chains.

"You've got some nerve Reiji-san!!! What is the hell is this?!? I demand an explanation!!" She yells and gets backhanded by him.

"Silence you vile woman. You are not allowed to speak unless you are spoken to. That is one thing we will have to work on during your punishments."

"I demand you to release me right now!!!" She hisses. He had never slapped her before!!

"My you are quite the rebel. Speaking to me as if I have no authority over you. How ungrateful." He says lowly.

The bespectacled vampire rolls up his white sleeves and whips out his long black crop whip.

"First you got yourself affiliated with other men and now you're choosing to leave again without my permission. I have to say, no one has ever crossed my line as much as you have."

"I said to let me go Reiji-san!!! You have no right to do this!!! I don't belong to you anymore!!" She snarls and he slaps her harder before grabbing her throat.

"Is that so? Well I hate to tell you otherwise but you are dead wrong about that my dear. I have every right to punish you as I please and you are going to learn to fear me more and more as your master." He growls lowly as he squeezes her throat.

Rena slightly chokes when his hand is cutting off some of her circulation in her throat.

"I'm certain you had your fair share of pain but nothing is going to compare to the sufferable agony I am about to afflict onto you. So prepare yourself my dear because by the time I'm finished with you, you will never want to disobey nor cross me ever again."

~(XXX)~

Selena sighs softly as she stares up at the starry night sky. It was so peaceful and beautiful out here in the garden, she wishes that it couldn't be disturbed.

"One thing I'm going to miss about this place is the peaceful view from here." She speaks mainly to her unborn child. "It's so beautiful, I wish you'd see it someday. But that all depends if-"

"Depends if I allow it?"

She gasps and whips around in alarm, clearly shocked with disbelief when she sees Shu here, leaning up against a stone wall near some rose bushes.

"Shu-san!!" She exclaims and stares at him.

She stares until she looks away, not wanting to see his handsome face anymore.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside resting like you normally do?"

 _"Why is he even out here? It's not like him to come outside for any other reason."_

"I wanted to make sure that you didn't faint." He replies earning a scoff from her.

"Wanted? Ha! If anything I'd say that you were forced to come check up on me Shu-san!" She crosses her arms. "Because let's just face facts, you wouldn't do anything productive unless you were told to and you had to obey! That's all you ever do and frankly I'm disappointed by that."

She sighs and closes her eyes. "Anyways, as you can see I'm clearly fine and now you can go back and have your precious beauty sleep! It's not like I need your company anyways and I doubt you need mine!"

Things are silent but she has a feeling that he's still there. When she looks over her shoulder, sure enough he was still there. Now she's getting annoyed.

"Why are you still here?! I want you to go away! Can't you see that I want some alone time with my unborn child?!" She holds her stomach.

He stays silent then, "And what would you suggest I'd do if I don't want to leave?"

She stares at him for the longest time until she sighs in annoyance and walks past him.

"Fine, then I'll leave!"

That ignorant man! Who is he to bother her at a time like this? Especially when he made no sign on being with her again. He doesn't even have the guts to even think that her baby is his.

Shu's strong hand reaches out and grabs ahold of her wrist, yanking her back towards him. She exclaims in shock and fear when he wraps his arms around her and squeals when he bites down on her neck. He didn't didn't drink any of her blood since it seemed to be poisonous still and there was proof of that when her black blood emerged from his bite mark he left on her.

Selena starts to slap him and desperately tries to pull out of his tight embrace. "Let go of me!! Unhand me this instant Shu-san!! You're not allowed to touch me anymore!!!"

She gasps and groans as her stomach started to act up. "You're... You're upsetting the baby!!!"

Shu pulls away a little but still holds her close to him. He looks down at her stomach and slowly places his hand on it.

"What are you doing?!? Don't put your filthy hands near my child!!!"

"It's a boy." he says and she freezes.

She looks and stares at him in shock and then down at her stomach. He can tell what kind of gender the baby is?! And it's a boy?!

"A... boy? I'm... I'm going to have a... a son?"

"No, you're not. We are." He corrects her and now she's furious as she shoves him away.

"What do you mean 'we are'?!? Don't you dare include yourself in this picture!!! You didn't even want anything to do with him because he's not yours remember?!? And he never will be because he will never know anything about you!! In fact my son won't even know that you ever existed!!!"

He stares down at her and much to her surprise, he had either irritation or anger in his eyes.

"Besides it's not like you'd do anything to help support the baby. You can't even support this family and you're the eldest. What makes you think that you're even capable of taking care of us? Taking care of my son?"

She shakes her head at him. "I also can't be with a man who won't even trust me. Or who is capable of hurting me by breaking my heart. That is why I'm deciding to find a new father for this child, that way he will never know who you are and what you're like. And it'll help me move on from you too. So do me a favor and don't even act like you even care about me or the baby because we both know that that's not true."

Shu never really reacted to any vulgar words that were pointed to him. He honestly didn't give a damn since nothing ever mattered to him. But this time... nothing has ever hurt him nor pissed him off by hearing those words come out from the woman he so desires and secretly loves.

She sighs and turns away, rubbing her temple. "Look just... just go. And don't bother me anymore."

She crosses her arms and turns to step away from the eldest. If it weren't for her blood, he'd be biting her senseless. And he knows that he can't be too rough with her since he doesn't want the baby to react to him. So what is he gonna do?

Selena gasps and exclaims when the eldest suddenly sweeps her off her feet into his arms.

"What are you- put me down!!" She protests as he carries her towards the mansion. "Put me down or you will suffer the consequences Shu-san!!" She slaps his chest numerous times as she struggles to get away. "This is not dignifying, put me down!!"

She screams and thrashes around like she's throwing a tantrum. And Shu still carries her unfazed by her raging struggling and slaps. Eventually they arrive at his room and he puts her on the bed.

She attempts to get off but Shu then lays his entire body on hers, basically pinning her underneath him since he's pretty heavy.

"Get... off me!!! Shu-san stop it!!" She tries pushing him off and she gasps in pain when her stomach acts up again.

She felt his hand touch her stomach and his lips near her ear.

"Stop fighting and the pain will fade away." He tells her.

She wanted to fight him because she didn't want him touching her at all like this but at the same time she doesn't because she wants the pain to stop. If she's unhappy then so is the baby. And if the baby's unhappy then she will have to suffer the pain.

So she reluctantly relaxes her body and slows down her breathing until the pain finally stops.

"Good girl. That wasn't so hard was it?"

Her hand slap his cheek hard but he still remains on top of her.

"I hate you!!!" She yells and slaps him more until he grabs her wrist and pins it down.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!!! I wish you would just go and die in your sleep!!!"

Once again her stomach acts up and she had to calm herself down before it got even worse. But she honestly couldn't care right now because she couldn't stop screaming and struggling. She didn't want Shu to be anywhere near her or touching her at all.

Once the pain was too much for her to bear, she eventually stops and tears escape her eyes.

"I hate you." She whimpers before crying.

She cries even when Shu caresses her cheek. He places his lips on hers in a gentle kiss but later on becomes a passionate one. Selena whimpers and grabs hold of his arms like she's going to try to push him away.

His lips. They're cold yet so warm against hers. She's forgotten how wonderful they felt and if she's being honest with herself, she really missed the feeling of his touch.

She doesn't know what to do. At the same time she needs to push him away but she can't because it's like she desperately needed this man and he with her.

More tears spill out as her arm subconsciously wraps around his neck, running her hand through his hair. Oh how she missed being in his arms again. When he released her wrist, her other hand flies up to grab fistful of his hair to kiss him harder.

She moans when his hands slide down her hips and holds it firmly. His lips travel down her neck all the way down to her stomach where he rests his head for a while.

Not only could he sense the baby within her but he can also hear its little heartbeat. He rubs her stomach slowly as if he's trying to caress the baby and places a kiss on there.

"I will never... lose you both ever again." He says and Selena looks down at him.

"Oh Shu-san." She whispers. "Shu-san, I want to believe you but... how can I?"

She gasps and grunts when she's pushed back down on the bed by him.

"I'll prove it to you."

She tenses up and slightly whimpers when he kisses her neck.

"Sh-Shu-san please!" She grabs his shoulders and looks away. "I-It might not be good for the baby! And I-I-this isn't the right-"

"Be quiet and hold still." He leans down and sinks his fangs in her neck.

Selena flinches and clenches fistfuls of his shirt. Why is he biting her? Isn't her blood poisonous?! Her grip on him tightens when he starts to drink her blood.

 _"Why isn't he reacting to it?! He's going to kill himself!"_

"Shu-san stop! My blood is-"

She stops when he pulls away and sees her red blood that's stained on his lips.

"What? H-How... I thought-"

"Your blood is only poisonous when the baby believes you're in danger with any male. But when you're not, then your blood turns back to normal."

She stares at him until looks down at her stomach then back at him.

"So that means that the baby... trusts you now?"

"Technically he can feel what you're feeling. So if he's fine with me, then that means you are too."

She tenses when he lightly kisses her neck and gasps loudly when he bites her again.

"Ah Shu-san! It... It hurts!"

She was lying. His bites always felt good to her and they always will. But she couldn't really say that since she's still in denial with him.

"That's because I know you want it to hurt. That face you make when I'm drinking your blood. It's like you're begging me for it." He chuckles softly. "You're such a lusty woman."

"Stop it Shu-san!"

"Tell me how you really feel. You want me to drink from you. Just say it and I'll drink from you until you're satisfied."

"But that's not-"

"The baby will be fine. If anything I think he needs his parents to get along now."

She gasps when he reverses their positions, him on bottom and her on top.

"Now. Drink my blood."

He starts to unzip the back of her dress. "And don't you dare say that you won't. I need to filter out whatever garbage our son's been consuming and give him something better. Something you'll love having."

He brings her head down to his neck and his to hers. "You are mine. And you'll always be mine. You..." he sets his hand on her side near her stomach. "And Shin."

Shin? He named the baby Shin? Selena stares ahead until Shu bites her neck. She whimpers and pants when he bit her in other places on her neck. Mostly her sweet spots.

She can't hold it in for much longer. Imagining the taste of his sweet blood aroused her thirst and it drove her insane. So she eventually gave in and bit down on his shoulder. She shivers when she feels his cold hands slide up her bare back and whispers in her ear.

"No one's gonna steal you away from me again." he removes her dress from her body. "No one."

His mouth locks onto hers and he kisses her passionately as she moans.

~(XXX)~

Sayori pants as she sprints in town. She needs to find a good hiding spot where that bastard of an ex-lover couldn't find her. She also needed to be prepared to kill the son of a bitch if he does find her because not only does she hate his guts now, but that she's also not going down without a fight.

 _"Shit! There's gotta be someplace I can hide!! Damn it!!!"_

She runs until she decides to go in a random building which happens to be a night club. Upbeat music plays and lots of people are dancing together.

 _"I guess this place will have to do. I need a drink anyways."_

The redhead tucks her gun in further towards her back since she doesn't want anyone to see her weapon and heads to the bar. She sighs as she leans against the counter and looks at the bartender.

"Martini, straight up please."

The bartender nods once to her. "Sure thing."

"Make that two please."

Sayori froze and slowly looks to her right. She jumps back when she sees Laito standing next to her with that seductive grin on his face.

 _"Shit. Fucking hell!!"_

She's reaches for her gun but she stops when she couldn't find it. Laito smiles as she pats herself and chuckles.

"Looking for something?" He asks as he secretly pulls out her gun from his pocket. "Did you really think that I'd let you use a dangerous weapon in a fun public place like this Little Bitch?"

"You fucker." She growls deadly and the bartender presents the two of them with their martin's.

"Here's your drink ma'am and you too sir."

"Thanks." Laito grabs his drink and drinks his slowly as he stares at Sayori, who now grips the handle of Rena's sword.

"You better get out my sight before I spill your fucking guts all over the floors here." She warns.

Laito chuckles in amusement and props his chin on his hand.

"Oh you know how I love it when you threaten me like that Little Bitch. You're fiercest threats really turns me on."

"I'm not going back there with you. I'd rather die than to be with the likes of you. So you can just forget about leaving this bar with me!"

"Oh but sweetheart, have you already forgotten about what I said earlier? I told you that I'd be fetching you so whether you like it or not, you're not going back home alone. Besides it's not really fair to hear that my brothers are already punishing the other girls."

That causes her to grab two fistfuls of his shirt and slam him against the counter where a few people are staring at them with concern and confusion.

"You wanna run that by me again you fucking piece of shit? What the fuck are your brothers doing to my sisters and friends?" She growls.

He chuckles softly. "Well let's just say that they're planning on taking some... extreme measures with them. And I can't wait to use mine on you Little Bitch. Thinking about it just gets me all riled up and want you even more."

She growls violently as she shoves him away and draws out her sword. Some people start to clamor with worry and fear as she points it at Laito.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance!!!" She hollers at him before swinging her blade at him.

Her blade hit the counter instead of him since he teleported away. However now that she's stronger she can already sense him behind her.

She swings her fist at him as she spun around to him and got stopped when he shoves a wet cloth on her face. Chloroform! Sayori struggles violently with Laito but she got weaker until she eventually fell unconscious.

After she was finally sedated, Laito scoops her up and throws her over his shoulder.

"Sorry about that. Lovers quarrel. You all have a good night." He says to everyone before exiting the building with his unconscious bride.

~(XXX)~

Luna stares at herself as she slowly brushes her hair in the mirror. It's been awfully quiet in the mansion and she hasn't seen any of the girls since dinner.

 _"I wonder if Rena-san's doing okay. And Selena-san. I hope they're not ill or anything."_

She sighs when she sets her brush down and stands up to resume packing. She begins to fold up her clothes and sets them inside her suitcase. But when she grabs another piece of her clothing, something metallic clatters on the ground next to her.

"Hm?" Luna looks down beside her feet and bends down to retrieve Subaru's silver knife he has given her sometime ago back when she was human.

The white maiden stares down at the knife with sadness and heartbreak for it reminds her of the hurtful words he said to her.

 _"You were the one who threw me away like I was nothing to you in the first place!!!"_

She bites down on her bottom lip and looks away when she tries to prevent herself from crying. Tears were filing her eyes but they never came out.

She sniffles and takes a seat on her bed, still holding onto the knife. What is she to do now? Even though she's leaving there's no way she can ever forget about Subaru.

He was her first love. Her first everything. And now he's going to be out of her life for good as soon as she steps out of the house with her friends. And she has no intention on seeing him ever again and that broke her heart.

Now her tears fall from her face and a few fell on the silver knife in her hands. She can't forget him but she's going to have to try. She'll have to dispose of anything that reminds her of him and if one thing's for sure, this knife will definitely bring back happy and painful memories of her once beloved Subaru Sakamaki.

The maiden slowly stands up from her bed and makes her way to her balcony. She clutches the knife close to her chest right before she extends it out over the railing and let's go of it, letting it fall until it hits the soft rose bushes down below.

Her arms falls back to her side and she speaks out softly as the warm gentle breeze brushes past her.

"Goodbye... Subaru-kun."

She turns back and goes back inside, closing her doors and curtains behind her. After a few minutes later footsteps were heard and a white hand rummages through the rose bushes grabbing ahold of the knife and pulling it out.

It was the former keeper of the knife itself, Subaru. He sensed and watched Luna walk out of her room and drop the knife. He had forgotten that she still had it.

He also heard her say goodbye to him. But she was mainly speaking to herself, saying that she's going to forget him now. And throwing his knife away was proof of that.

The white tsundere vampire clutches the weapon in his hand as he stares at her balcony where she was just at. He kept telling himself that he could care less about her. But then why is he so angry at her right now?

All of his emotions are clustered together in a huge mess. He was angry, hurt, and lost. Even his chest start to hurt from what he denied was heartbreak. This gentle woman really did have a huge impact on him and that not only pissed him off even more but also hurt him.

Deep down, he never wanted to hurt her. In fact he regretted what he said to her the moment she slapped him and told him off.

 _"How would you know?!?!" She screams. "You weren't even there!!!"_

He was pissed off because he knows she was right. How would he know what she's been doing with those half-breeds? He wasn't there and she made him feel awful. He truly was a monster.

Subaru grits his teeth and swings his foot at a tree.

"Damn!!!!"

His foot kicks the tree so hard it falls down, hitting and breaking the ones in its way and causing such a loud ruckus. It was loud enough to startle Luna and make her peer out her window to see what was going on.

She gasps softly when she sees him. Especially when he has the knife in his hand. Was he angry because of her now? Has he been watching her the whole time? What has gotten into him?

Her heart sped up once she's seen him make eye contact with her through the window. She quickly shuts the curtains back over the window and immediately goes back to her suitcase.

She closes it and zips it up, securing her belongings inside. Once she got everything ready, she carries her luggage to her door. She sets them down to open her door and once she did, fear and horror struck her.

She screamed and slammed the door shut which was soon kicked across her room by Subaru's powerful kick. She was soon grabbed by him and she freaked out. He's going to hurt her or worse kill her!!

"NO!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!" She screams.

She shoves him away, letting him fly and crash through her wall into the next room. She didn't waste time gawking at her newly discovered strength because all she could ever think about is getting away from Subaru. So she ran. She ran so hard and so fast, she was already outside and past the entrance gates.

She screamed and whimpered when she heard him holler out to her as she was still running.

"LUNA!!!"

"No!!! Leave me alone!!!" She cries out.

Her foot trips over a tree root and she tumbles down a steep hill just in front of her. Her dress gets torn when tumbling down the hill and she also gets scratched up. But she didn't care. She was scared for her life and she couldn't stop running.

She ran until she spots an old abandoned building. She had no choice but to run over there to hide. She runs inside and slams the doors shut before blocking them with her body. She pants heavily but as softly as she could for she feared that he could hear her.

She covers her mouth and tries very hard not to cry. She was so scared right now, she was this close from bursting into tears. But she didn't want him to find her, she was terrified of him right now. To calm herself she quietly starts to pray.

"God is our refuge and strength, an ever-present help in trouble. The Lord is faithful, and he will strengthen you and protect you from the evil one. Oh God." She whimpers and holds her head as she's trembling.

She screams and hits the floor when the doors suddenly burst open and crumbles into pieces like it was just in a explosion. Luna covers her head as little wood pieces come raining down on her and is instantly on her back when she hears heavy footsteps coming towards her.

"No matter where you go, no matter where you run and hide, you can never escape me Luna."

She attempts to run away again but she is quickly captured by him. She screams and struggles with him hysterically.

"No!!!! No, let go of me!!!! Help!!!! Help, please somebody hel-"

Her screams are then muffled by his cold hand.

"There's no point on screaming out for help Luna. Nobody is here to hear you except me. So get that through your head and shut the hell up!!"

He throws the maiden over his shoulder and she struggles helplessly as he storms out of the building, back towards the mansion.

~(XXX)~

Laito teleports inside the mansion as soon as he was close enough to teleport inside. And on his way to his room since he had a bride to awaken and punish in his own way.

Sayori is hanging down over his shoulder and she started to come around when the chloroform started to wear off. But what really woke her up was the sound of a door being kicked open and Luna screaming.

"Wha- Luna-chan?" She whispers as her visions tries to restore itself.

"No!! Subaru-kun no!!! Put me down!!!" Luna cries.

"Well, well! Would you look at this!" Laito says incredulously. "Looks like my little brother is finally letting his instincts take over."

Once Subaru storms past Laito, both Luna and Sayori catch a glimpse of each other.

"Sayori-san!!!" Luna calls out and Sayori is now struggling as she's reaching out for the distresses maiden.

"Luna-chan!!!" She hollers back. "Let me GO!!!" She roars at Laito after he continues his own way.

"Sayori-san!!!" Luna cries out again before she was out of sight.

"NOO!!!!" She screams and angry tears rain down her cheeks as she pounds her fist on Laito's back as hard as she could and it hurt him a little but he continues his way still. "I!!! FUCKING!!! HATE YOU!!!!"

Sayori screams in fits of rage even as Laito enters his room.

"You won't for long." Laito says mainly to himself right before he shuts the door closed.

~(XXX)~

Aina sits in a den room near the fireplace just looking out a window. She sits there so she can keep an eye out for her second eldest sister, Sayori. She was done packing and she was sure that everyone must be in bed or something so all she could do is just keep watch.

 _"It's almost close to morning. Sayori should be here very soon."_ She thinks to herself before furrowing her eyebrows together in confusion. _"Strange. I haven't seen anybody since dinner. I know that Yui is in her room sleeping right now and the others are probably still packing but they should've been done by now. I know the brothers are doing their own thing as well. So... why is it so quiet?"_

"Why did you run away from me?"

Aina gasps softly and flinches back when she sees Kanato standing there in front of her.

 _"Oh no. What's he doing here?"_

"K...Kanato-kun? What are you...?" She slowly touches her neck as she remembers what he tried to do the last time he got angry with her. He nearly killed her. Again. "What do you want?" She manages to say that much.

The purple headed vampire stares at her with that dark glare of his. "You're a liar."

She cringes back when he leans towards her. "I thought you wanted to belong to me." He suddenly grabs ahold of her shoulder. "But then you went and ran away with them!!"

"No I didn't!!! I swear I didn't Kanato-kun!!!" She insists desperately and he cups her cheek.

"I thought you wanted to just be my toy." He says to her with that look of anger and hurt in his eyes.

She stares at him and tears surfaced in her eyes. "I did." She whispers before turning her face away. "But not anymore."

Those words couldn't have been more hurtful to Kanato. At the same time he wants to kill her but he also wants to keep her to himself. She treated him and Teddy with love and kindness and he always loved that about her. But now that she's saying these horrible things like not wanting to be his anymore just breaks his heart, even though it's not beating.

"How dare you?!?" He yells at her and she squeezes her eyes shut, not wanting to see him anymore and preparing herself for the worst. "I will never forgive you!!!"

Instead of possibly doing something to kill or hurt her severely, like she expected him to do, he bites down on her neck and sinks his fangs in her flesh. She instantly gasps and squeals in resistance as he's drinking from her.

"Kanato-kun stop it!!!" She grabs his shoulders and squeezes her eyes shut.

He pulls away. "It feels the best when you're my toy doesn't it?" He asks before biting her shoulder next.

Heat rushes up to Aina's face and body as the pleasurable feeling of Kanato's fangs in her skin. Other than being with him, this is the one thing she missed. It hurts her even more when the happy memories of them together flood back into her head. Kanato pulls away and smiles softly.

"Everything will be alright. As long as you stay with me, as long as you're here.."

He raises his face to hers and she can see the gentleness in his eyes. "If you will stay by my side then you and I can always be together."

He leans forward and kisses her sweetly. Tears roll down her cheeks as she felt his soft lips on hers. She missed his touch and his sweetness. She missed it so much, it's getting harder for her to leave. He was her only love, he made her feel special and safe, he made her feel truly love.

Kanato abruptly pulls away when the doors to the room opens and Aina gasps when Azusa comes staggering in with a bleeding side. Yui is also there with him, trying to keep him up on his feet with her support.

"Miss Aina. It's bad!" he exclaims fearfully.

"Azusa-kun?! Yui-chan?" She glances at Yui in shock and confusion while Kanato just glares at them resentfully.

"He said that Ruki-kun is hurt! I have to go and see if he's alright!" She says worriedly.

"You have to... come with us too Miss Aina. It's not safe here. They'll come here." Azusa says.

"Who will come?" She stands up and walks towards them with concern. "Azusa-kun what happened?"

She's soon stopped when Kanato snatches her wrist in his hand. She turns around and stares at him.

"Kanato-kun?" She asks nervously.

"What are you doing? Are you going to leave me again because it's what he wants?" He squeezes her wrist in his tight grip and she groans in pain.

"Kanato-kun, Azusa-kun is badly injured, I have to help him! Let go of me!"

"You really are a liar. Alright then. I'll kill you. I'll kill you all!!!" He yells.

"No please don't Kanato-kun!!!" Yui pleads desperately.

"Miss Aina! Please hurry! I can't leave you here to them!" Azusa pleads and Kanato yanks Aina to him, wrapping his arms around her possessively and angrily, like a child that doesn't want his toy to be taken away.

"Shut up!! And get out, leave us alone!!"

"STOP IT!!!" Aina yells before slapping Kanato and yanking herself away.

She gasps and freezes in terror when she realizes what she had done. Kanato stands there with shocked wide eyes and touches his red cheek. Aina goes over to him instantly.

"Kanato-kun, I'm sorry!!! I didn't mean to!!! It was an accident, I swear!! I'm so so sorry!!!" She insists desperately and sincerely.

"I see." He says and lowers his hand from his face as he stares at her with emotionless eyes. "If you really don't want to be with me, then I'll just kill you all right now."

She gasps and chokes when his hand shoots out and grabs her throat.

"Aina-chan!!!" Yui calls in horror as the girl chokes.

"No!" Azusa exclaims before staggering forward as quick as he could.

He approaches Teddy and picks him up, gaining Kanato's attention from killing Aina.

"I won't let you stop us." He says and Kanato widens his eyes once he sees his teddy in his hands. "Kanato-san. I'm sorry."

With that, the half-breed tosses Teddy into the fire pit and Kanato instantly releases Aina and screams.

"AZUSA!!!" Teddy hits the ground and the flames start to eat up the stuffed bear, sending Kanato into a sobbing rage. He screams and immediately runs over to the fire pit. "TEDDY!!! TEDDY!!!"

Aina holds her aching throat and stares at Kanato in shock and heartbreak. Seeing him like that made her feel horrible. She was falling apart.

"Kanato-kun!" Tears roll down her cheeks and Yui runs over to her.

"Aina-chan!" She exclaims and looks up at Kanato too with worry.

Azusa grabs both of their hands. "Let's go."

"But..." Yui protests and Aina starts to cry. "I can't leave him like this!! Kanato-kun!"

But Azusa pulls them along anyway, leaving behind a heartbroken and sobbing vampire alone to watch his best friend being burned into ashes still. He had to get Yui and Aina to safety because what he and his brothers had just gone through was a blood bath. The Mukami mansion is now wrecked and covered in blood, he couldn't let those wolves do the same to them.

Each bride is suffering right now. Even the brothers. All of them are desperate to be loved again and what the brothers are doing are completely out of control. This night is nothing but hell for them right now and it's only a matter until the real hell begins.

 ** _Poor Kanato!! I just hate seeing him break down like that especially when his only friend got burnt to ashes!!;( Not to mention poor Aina! Things were about to be fine with her and Kanato. But no, I'd decided to be a jerk and do this instead. I'm horrible I know;) Anyways I hope you all liked this one, I have two more chapters left and I'm this close to finishing it! And I couldn't have done this without my good friend, AstarteLuna, who gave me some awesome ideas to help me out with my writers block! So if it weren't for her, I'd be still stuck and wouldn't be posting this chapter right now so thanks lot AstarteLuna!!! You've been a great help!! Tune in next time on Chapter 11!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey everyone!!! I am sooooo sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with stuff and I lost my motivation for this story for a minute so I needed some time to rebuild myself and get back on this sucker. And now here I am with this chapter! Enjoy!!_**

 ** _Oh and there may be some slight rated m in this chapter. Just a little heads up;)_**

Chapter 11

It was a silent and dead night but it was only silent from the outside of the Sakamaki mansion. Inside are the screams of pain, rage, and pleasure.

Rena screams in agony when Reiji's long leather whip strikes her back, creating a long bleeding gash. She huffs heavily and painfully until her gash heals remarkably.

Reiji's been going at it for almost an hour with Rena. He's been trying to have her submit and fear him like he wanted her to. But being the stubborn and tough woman she is, Rena wouldn't give in.

Once Rena's wound had healed, Reiji took interest in it. He's been noticing that each cut or gash he's left on her, has faded away. It both intrigued and irritated him since he cannot leave his mark on her in order to teach her his lessons.

"How interesting." He stares as he approaches the huntress. "Not only are you managing the pain, you are recovering from it rather quickly. Almost as quickly as we can recover."

He pinches her chin. "I don't know whether to be surprised or displeased. I find your healing abilities to be quite interesting but it's also foiling the punishments I'm afflicting onto you."

Rena jerks her head away and growls weakly.

"Even if... I didn't heal..." she speaks lowly. "I still wouldn't... fear you... nor submit to you." She looks back at him. "Reiji-san." She says with bitterness in her voice.

This woman is really starting to piss him off. Every strike he's put on her, the agonizing pain he's given her, nothing ever worked. She's still resisting and boy did that drive Reiji up the wall.

"I know you Reiji. We've been mates for at least a month now and even then I know not to fear you. You won't kill me. Not because I'm your mate but because you still love me." She says.

"You've taken an interest in me since the day we met and even then you couldn't bring yourself to kill me. You may hurt me mentally and physically but I will never be afraid you Reiji Sakamaki. Because I know you. I know you."

For the longest time both Reiji stares at Rena, who sighs and rests her forehead on the wall in front of her.

"It's a shame that you don't know me. Because if you did then I wouldn't be running away from you. You would've known that I wasn't intentionally abandoning you for those men. And granted I could've killed them if given the chance. But I had no choice but to cooperate with them. My family was in danger Reiji-san. I couldn't take the risk of them getting hurt. Or worse. Killed."

She uses what little strength she has to turn herself around to face him.

"For once in your eternal life Reiji-san, try to see things from my point of view. Stop thinking only about yourself and pay attention to those who are around you. The ones that you love so dearly. Because if you don't... then you'll become just like your mother. The one you killed for your neglection and hatred."

In an instant her airway is cut off by the death grip of Reiji when his hand is around her throat.

"Perhaps I should kill you. It's quite obvious that you're just going to be a waste of my time. So what's the use of having you present?"

"You think I'd care if you killed me?" She asks softly as her head hangs down. "I'd rather die than to see you stare down at me with such disgust and disapproval."

She lifts her head and looks up at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"Nothing... can ever compare to the pain that lies within in my heart Reiji-san. You can't imagine what it feels like to be hated by the one you love. You thought you were one betrayed? Look at me Reiji. You were my everything. You were mine."

She sniffles and squeezes her eyes shut. "I became yours from the beginning and now that you believe that had the audacity to leave you behind then perhaps you should've just killed me a long time ago!!"

"I wanted us to have a family of our own Reiji-san!!! I wanted us to have a son or a daughter, a child that we can both raise together as husband and wife!!!"

This makes Reiji release her throat slowly and her crying subsides.

"Ever since I survived the Awakening, I could only dream of becoming two things. Your wife and the loving mother to your offsprings. That's all I ever wanted for us and each day I've waited for you to think the same thing for us. But that day... that day when you turned your back on me... all of my dreams... everything. Gone."

"I'm not the villain here Reiji-san. You are. And if you think for one second that I'm going to simply submit myself to you again then you're wasting your time. You've shown me just how much I mean to you. And I can't and I will not overcome that. The only solution I could think of making myself feel better about this is if I went away and never saw you again."

She looks up at him. "You'd like that wouldn't you Reiji-san? Like you said all I am to you is a waste of your time. So what's better than moving out with the girls and starting a new life? Going down on our own paths once again? Who knows... maybe we both could find love again. Someone we both can trust and tolerate this time."

She sighs and closes her eyes when the tears of her sadness roll down her cheeks. For once Reiji didn't know what to think. Everything that she said just now just... stumped him.

She wanted to become his wife and a mother to his children. She wanted to have a family with him. Now she's wanting to leave and never see him again because of how he treated her when she came back to him.

His anger and his raging jealously overtook him and he didn't even think to hear her side of the story when she saw him after she went missing. And when she came back, he didn't even want anything to do with her.

Now here he is, punishing her into submission and obedience, which she is refusing to do. Like Rena said, she could never fear Reiji because of how well she knows him. She knows him by heart and she was right about him not being able to kill her. Deep down he still loves her. She is the only woman that ever met up to his standards and expectations. Now he's going to lose her for good.

"Reiji-san." She whispers which breaks him out of his deep thoughts. "I don't know why you're even doing this. But for the sake of my sanity and my heart, you need to let me go. Please. I can't bear this pain anymore and neither can my sisters. Everyone is hurting and they will perish if you keep us here like prisoners."

She opens her eyes to stare into his ruby red ones.

"Just. Let us. Go. Please."

A long silence hits the two of them until Rena's chains release her. She falls on her knees and rubs her sore wrists as she stands up. She staggers to his door until she feels his hand grab hers.

He turns her around and puts something in her hand: a stake. Her silver stake. Once she realizes what he's given her. Reiji raises the tip to his chest, where his heart lies.

"You told me that you would kill me if I ever tried to stop you from leaving this house. Well there is no possible way for me to let you departure from me so you will have to do what you promised to do. End my life"

She stares at him like she's never met him before and that he's insane.

She stares at him. "You have exactly a minute to fulfill the deed until I take charge and lock you up here forever. Your time starts now."

 _"What is this? Has he finally gone insane? Why is he doing this to me?! Why must he cause me so much pain and despair?! Why?!?"_

She grits her teeth and her hand with the stake trembles.

 _"In order for me and the others to become free, I need to kill him first. And this is the only chance I have."_

She stares at him and inside his eyes. Those beautiful and alluring red eyes. They're what attracts her to him since he uses them to tell her his deepest desires. Her trembling hand stops shaking and defeat is written on her face and in her eyes.

 _"I can kill him. But I won't. Even if he hurt me or even tried to kill me, I still couldn't bring myself to do it."_

"You have 30 seconds left. Make it quick." He informs her and more tears escape her eyes.

 _"Sayori. Aina. Girls. I'm so sorry." Her hand falls from his chest and let's the stake fall and clatter on the floor. "But I can't do it."_

The second the stake hit the floor, Reiji instantly teleports them to his room and slams Rena up against the wall, pinning her with his body, and ravishing her mouth with his. She moans yearningly and desperately as she rips off his clothes.

Being overtaken with raging lust, Reiji sinks his fangs in the huntress' neck and she with his. Weeks of the absences of each other's touch and love brought forth two savage animals within them.

"You... You don't even realize what you've unleashed within me." He growls lustfully in her ear and eyes glowing red. "Now you will see just how rough I can be without being a gentleman about it. Prepare yourself and witness my true strength. Mate."

"Yeah? Well I could say the same for you. Master."

She gasps in shock when he crushes her against him and slams her down on his bed. And from there on, Rena went through so many levels of passion and pleasure with Reiji. Nothing stopped him from having her in so many ways and she didn't want him to.

~(XXX)~

Sayori pants heavily in rage as she holds her sister's sword in her hands, facing Laito Sakamaki. He had brought her back and is now planning on having his way with her which she is really refusing.

For a while now, she's been trying to kill him as hard and fast as she could but she just keeps on missing him since he avoids her attacks so easily. It's like he's taunting her.

Laito is grinning amusingly at her as he takes a step forward.

"Oh come now Little Bitch. You can't fight me forever."

"I can and I will!!! We're fucking vampires, I've got all the time I need!!! Now get the fuck back!!!" She snarls angrily. "I will never let you fucking touch me ever again!!!"

"Oh now you're just lying to yourself about that."

"Why don't you just go die and fuck your mother in hell instead?!?!"

She screams in rage as she swings her sword at him. He's a bit surprised when he sees this side of her. He could truly see the hatred in her eyes as she desperately tries to strike him.

"You're dead!!!!!" He dodges her blade. "You mean nothing to me!!! Nothing but a pile a shit!!!! Worthless, stupid, sick, motherfucker!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!"

He caught her wrist but didn't think of her foot kicking him in the stomach and using that newly found strength to send him through a wall.

"I should've never gotten involved with a sick bastard like you!!! I should've just killed you!!!"

Laito sits up and shakes his head. She still has her strength and now he has to find a way to suppress that for now. But that's going to take a while since he's trying to avoid getting killed by her.

He teleports away when her sword was close to coming into contact with his neck, nearly beheading him.

"Well, well. I have to say that you've gotten a lot more stronger and faster Little Bitch." He tells her from behind. "Too bad that playtime's over now.

She grunts when she hits the floor when he kicks her gut. Her sword spins away from her and she attempts to get it back. But she's then pinned down by him.

"Now shall we get started?" He chuckles and she growls.

To his surprise, she teleports away and she's then in the corner with the blade at her throat. She's threatening to kill herself by cutting her own head off. At first he stares at her with surprise but then laughs.

"I swear to fucking God that I'll do it!!" She threatens.

"And leave behind all of your friends and family? That's shallow of you. How will your beloved sisters feel when they find out that you committed suicide?" He asks innocently.

"They'd do the same thing if they were in my position!! Like I said, I'd rather die than to be with the likes of you!!! And if I have to kill myself to get away from you for good..."

She presses the razor sharp blade to her throat more, spilling out some blood and actually making Laito a bit concerned. Was she really going to do it? Her eyes told him everything.

"Then so be it!!!" She yells before extending her sword out and bringing it back in to slay herself.

Laito immediately teleports to her and stops her from achieving her suicidal actions.

"And you call me crazy. You were actually going to do it?" He asks a little impressed and pissed off.

"Why wouldn't I?!?!" She snarls at him as she struggles violently. "All I am to you is a fucking play toy to you so why bother stopping me?!?!? Huh?!?! Why?!?!?"

"You really are a drama queen Little Bitch. You know killing yourself isn't the answer to your sad problems."

"Sad?! Sad?!?!? My problems with you are fucking out of order!!!! You made me feel this way, you made me turn into a vampire, you made me love you!!!! And because of you, I am a fucking mess right now!!!! You made me go insane!!!!!"

She yells in rage when she struggles hysterically with him and he sighs in annoyance. She can't keep still.

"Fighting me won't help you Little Bitch. Let's take it down a notch."

"Oh so you can screw me again?!? Fuck that!!! I should tear off your dick and then we'll see just how much of a man you truly are!!!"

"Then how would we be able to start a family of our own?" He whispers in her ear, actually causing her to stop struggle immediately. "That's what you wanted right? For us to start a life of our own with a few kids running around. Kids with our eyes and our features. Don't tell me that it's not what you wanted all along Little Bitch. Because I know for a fact that it is your dream to become a wife of someone you love and become a mother. Every woman wants that from the man of her dreams and I know that's what you yearn for so much."

Tears emerge from her eyes and she's a sobbing rage now.

"Why even bother fighting me when all you have to do is surrender yourself to me again? You know that's exactly what you want to do. I mean I can make all of your dreams come true and-"

"SHUT UP!!!!!" She screams before shoving him away. "SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!!"

He stares at her in shock as she points to him. "I did want to have a life of my own!!! I wanted a life where I could have someone by my side!!! Someone who would love and care about me no matter what happened!!!! I also wanted to become a mother!!! A mother to your fucking kids!!! YOUR KIDS LAITO!!!!"

Her rage and tears grew more and more as she started rambling. "YOU WERE MY FIRST!!!! YOU WERE MY FIRST GUY, YOU WERE MY FIRST LOVER, YOU WERE MY FIRST EVERYTHING!!!!!! I WANTED TO SHARE MY LIFE WITH YOU FOREVER AND EVER!!!! AND NOW THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN BECAUSE OF YOUR BULLSHIT!!!!!"

She falls on her knees and holds her head like she's about to go insane. "I loved you since the day you turned me and now I hate you with a fucking passion. I will never forgive you for hurting me the way you did and I will never become yours ever again!!! Who would ever want to have a family with someone as sick and fucked up as you are anyways?!?! For all I know, you could just screw your own kids!!! Just like your fucking mother!!! Like mother and son!!!"

Before she even knew it, she's thrown on the ground with a hand squeezing her throat.

"Don't. You ever. Compare me. To that wretched woman again." He enunciates calmly but the look in his eyes are enraged. "I'm shocked that you would ever think of such a thing from me Little Bitch. I wouldn't even think on doing something as sick and corrupted to my own kids. Never."

"Oh but you'd do it with your own mother?!? You're a fucking liar!!! You always do what your dick wants!!!"

"Mother was a whore and I was young. She was the only woman I had to teach me what love was before you came along. She fulfilled my desires and I with her. Yes it was considered sick and demented but she was teaching me."

She growls and kicks her legs, trying her damnedest to get him off her.

"Fucking your family members isn't love you fucking idiot!!! Love is when someone is there for you no matter what!!! Love is when somebody holds onto you and tells you it's okay when things are bad!!! Love is when you want to be together forever!!!! What that bitch did to you wasn't love at all Laito-kun!!! What we had before, that was love!!! She didn't fall for you, she didn't want to be your wife, she didn't want to have your kids, and she sure as hell didn't want to spend the rest of her life with you like I did!!!!"

She squeezes her eyes shut and cries. "She never wanted you. Not like I still do." She whimpers and sniffles. "As much as I fucking hate you right now, I still can't help but to still love you. You were the first to ever love someone like me! Me! No one would go and prove their love to me by having me kill them, no one would persistently try to have me confess to them, no one would kiss and hold me close, no one would ever do those things to me except you Laito-kun!! That's why I became yours!!! Because I loved that about you! I loved everything about you!!!"

He stares down at her with wide eyes and his grip on her throat loosens slowly.

"You told me once that from the moment I came to this house, you knew that I was something special, that I was the one who made you go crazy with love. And you know what? I actually believed you." She chuckles with no humor. "I believed everything you said to me that night because you sounded so sincere. But I shouldn't of. Because if it were really true, then you wouldn't of left me behind with those fuckers. You wouldn't have hurt me. You wouldn't of broken my heart into tiny little pieces. I wouldn't be hating you right now."

Once Sayori felt his weight on her lighten, she shoves him off entirely and stands up on her feet, turning away from him.

"I'm leaving because of you. And once I walk out of that door, you will never see me again. I will be living somewhere else with my sisters and if I ever see your face again, then you will be dead for sure. Rena and I will make sure of that."

She walks towards his door. "Bye Laito."

When she grabs the knob and opens the door, Laito slams it back shit with one hand and wraps his arm around her, holding her as close as possible.

His head is laying on her shoulder and if she weren't standing still, she wouldn't have felt the wet tears from his eyes. Laito crying is something very rare and to know that he is, nearly makes her shed tears of her own.

She says nothing as she bites her bottom lip and clenches her fists.

"Let go of me Laito." She manages to say finally and he responds by holding her tighter.

"Don't make this harder for me. You need to let go of me right now." She raises her breaking voice.

He only does the same thing and she squeeze her eyes shut.

"DAMN IT LAITO, LET GO OF ME!!!!"

"NO!!! I WON'T LET YOU GO!!! I JUST CAN'T!!!" He hollers before hugging her with both arms now. "I can't go on with my life without you by my side!!"

"Well you should've thought about that before you left me!!!"

"Yes, I should've! But I didn't and I regret that decision. I regret ever leaving you, I regret not believing you, I even regret not loving you properly."

"The fact that I hurt you when you didn't even deserve it, makes me miserable to my bones. It even hurts my heart. Sayori I am so sorry. So so so sorry."

She sniffles and shakes her head. "No you're not. You're lying."

"I know that you'll probably never forgive me for hurting you. I wouldn't either. But Sayori, I am begging you. Give me another chance to make things right between us. Please. Don't leave me alone again. Please." He whispers.

If she hadn't noticed drops of blood rolling down her shoulder, she wouldn't of have turned around to face him. Much to her surprise, instead crying out tears, Laito was crying out blood.

She stares at him like she's at a loss. "Are you... crying out blood Laito?"

"I haven't cried since I was born. I didn't know what sadness was up till now. I haven't felt anything except for lust and desire. I haven't felt anything else until you came into my life. What I said to you that night was the truth Sayori. If I truly didn't feel that way about you I don't think you'd be here right now. I wouldn't have made you my mate."

He falls on his knees and hangs his head down in ultimate shame and angst.

"What I did was unforgivable and to make things a little better for you, you can do whatever you want to me. You can hurt me. You can hit me. You can do whatever you want that will make you feel better. Just please don't go. That's something I just can't handle right now."

It was quiet for a long time. And it stayed that way until Sayori's tears had shown and her hand slaps his cheek.

"You idiot!!!" She cries and slaps him again. "You fucking bastard!!!"

And again. "Why do you always do this to me?!?!?!"

She kicks him down and and straddles his waist, slapping or punching him. Laito didn't do a thing to stop her because he knows that he deserves this.

"WHY CAN'T I HATE YOU?!?!?!" She screams before collapsing on him, burying her face on his chest.

"It's not fair." She whimpers before crying. "It just isn't fucking fair."

Laito strokes her head as she's crying and he does that until she stops.

"Every time I hate you, you always find a way to make me fall back in love with you. And I hate that." She growls, wiping her eyes.

She lifts herself up and glares down at him. "I fucking hate that I find myself forgiving you even for this shit when I know I shouldn't. But I'm doing it anyways. All because of you."

He sits up and she's now sitting on his lap, holding his shoulders.

"I don't know whether to be considered as an insane psychopath or just a plain lovesick teenager who can't keep her shit together with the man of her dreams and nightmares."

She sighs and hugs him. "Maybe I'm both. But hey that's nothing new around here. Especially with you." She pulls away and wipes his bloody tears away with her thumbs. "My sisters and the others'll probably think that I'm crazy for even forgiving you for this, hell even I think I am, but if anything, we're all pretty crazy and I guess that's why all of us are so perfect for each other."

Laito stares at her until his usual seductive grin and the lust in his eyes return.

"My thoughts exactly Little Bitch." He moves her hair aside from her neck and pushes down her coat along with her strap. "That's what I've been trying to show you all along."

He licks her neck slowly, savoring the sweet everlasting taste of her skin.

"Now we truly understand each other."

He pierces her neck with his fangs and that causes her to do the same. They both hold each other tightly as if they were never meant to be separated again.

Once they both had their taste of each other's blood they so missed having, they lock lips in a passionate and loving kiss.

"Laito-kun." She whispers.

"Yes?"

She wraps her arms around his neck and presses her forehead against his.

"Make me forget everything. Make me feel like that none of this ever happened in the first place. Don't hold back."

He smiles softly and kisses her once more before laying her down.

"I never intended to go easy on you anyways. Little Bitch." He chuckles.

~(XXX)~

Luna gasps and exclaims in resistance and pleasure when she yet again felt Subaru's fangs in her bare back.

"Subaru-kun, s-stop it!!!" She struggles helplessly against her restraints, which are his strong hands that are pinning her arms down on the bed.

When Subaru had captured Luna from the forest, he immediately brought her back to his room and ravished her as much as he could. But no matter how much he took her, she would still resist and try to escape him.

Luna squeezes fistfuls of the distorted and ruffled up sheets in her delicate hands as Subaru bites the back of her neck.

"Ah! Please! I b-beg you. Subaru-kun. Please stop." She whimpers quietly as small tears roll down her cheeks.

He says nothing for his response to her was nothing but a frustrated and lust filled growl. She exclaims in shock and fear when he suddenly flips her on her back and crushes his mouth onto hers.

She muffles out some resisting moans when his tongue explores every part of her mouth hungrily with such force. He crushes his body onto hers as if he were to keep her hidden beneath him for good.

She gasps for air when he finally detached his mouth from hers and exclaim when he thrusts himself inside her.

Her legs twitch and slide up in quick movements as her hips tried to break the connection between her and Subaru. But he only buries himself deeper within her so he won't have to lose her.

"Ah!! Subaru-kun!!" She sets her hands on his chest, trying to push him off.

"Let go of me!" She whimpers loudly and fearfully.

"I won't lose you to anyone else Luna! I'll mark your whole body all over again and again until everyone sees that you belong to me!!"

He bites her chest harshly and thrusts harder, causing the white maiden to cry out in pleasure, even though she didn't mean to.

"I'll kill anyone who tries to take you away from me again! I'll kill them all!"

He lets out an animalistic growl when he buries himself deeper within the beautiful maiden and she yelps and moans when she felt him deep inside her.

 _"He's so deep."_

She groans when he roughly grabs her hips and pushes himself in even more. Luna was seeing stars all over, Subaru had never done this to her before whenever they made love. He used to be gentle with her but right now he's being so rough with her.

"Please! Stop!"

"Shut up!" He growls before crushing his mouth on hers once again. "I know for a fact that you like it! I can see it in your eyes and I can hear it in your voice!"

She gasps fearfully when he pins her hands up above her head.

"You think I can stop myself from loving you? Especially when your making noises like that? Well you're wrong. Dead wrong."

She turns her head away and squeezes her eyes shut, fearing that he'll do something else to hurt her. At the same time, Subaru wanted to hit her for resisting him but he also wanted to hold her close.

He knows that she likes what he's doing to her but then why is she still resisting? When he sees the tears stroll down her cheeks and hears her whimpering, his eyes slightly widen.

She was afraid of him. He tried to force his love onto her and now she's afraid of him. What is he doing?! He never wanted to hurt her but right now he is.

Luna gasps when he suddenly yanks her up and hugs her. His hand cups the back of her head and his arm is around her waist. Luna blinks a few times in confusion and concern.

"S...Subaru-kun?" She asks.

"I'm sorry Luna." He says softly. "I lost all of my self-control when I realized that you were going away for good. I was angry and I thought I could get over it but I still want to keep you to myself. You're the only one in my life that could ever brighten my day."

He hugs her tighter. "You're all that I have left and I hurt you. And for that I'm sorry."

Luna didn't know what to do. One minute he was forcing himself on her and now he's hugging and apologizing to her.

"You should've just killed me when I asked you to." He says grimly. "My mother was right about me. I'm such a horrible and disgusting creature. You deserve someone so much better. Someone who will treat you right and never hurt you."

He closes his eyes. "But at the same time, I don't want you to belong to anyone else other than me. Every time I imagine or even see you with a another guy like that bastard that took you, I get so angry, I end up hurting the ones that are close to me."

She feels him tremble and sadness hits her eyes.

"What I said to you earlier was fucking stupid of me. I know you wouldn't of betrayed me but I didn't want to believe that. When I saw you at school after you went missing, I thought you really did leave me for them. I was furious and I..."

Tears roll down her cheeks and her bottom lip trembles.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. Everything I've done to you is unforgivable. If you really do wanna leave and live somewhere else then that's your choice to make. I just want you to be happy Luna and I'll do whatever it takes to make you smile and laugh again. Even if I won't be the one to do that."

That last sentence makes her burst into tears and hug him back with equal force.

"Subaru-kun!!" She cries and buries her face on his shoulder.

She cries on him until she pulls away and grabs his face in her hands.

"There is no other man in this world, that I could ever love more than you Subaru-kun. You'll always be mine and I... I'll always be yours."

She plants her lips on his and her kiss shows him that she's forgiven him and that she means what she said. Because of that, extreme relief and joy hits his heart and he wraps his arms around her, kissing her harder.

She moans and wraps her arms around his neck before pulling him down on top of her, finally enjoying each touch and bite her lover is giving her.

~(XXX)~

Azusa has taken Aina and Yui back to the Mukami mansion as soon as they arrived, the brothers begin tell them why they needed Yui's blood and that Ruki had become so obsessed with becoming Adam. Which finally made Aina understand why he had thrown her and her sister's and friends in a storage room. He wasn't allowing anyone of them to stop him.

When Azusa had told Yui that she could go see Ruki, she got up and left. Now their attention was on Aina, who really didn't know what to say about this whole thing.

"We're sorry that we caused you and everyone else so much pain Aina-chan. We just did what we had to do." Kou says. "We needed to become Adam as soon as possible."

"But now we can't because..." Yuma pauses in disappointment and Aina looks at him.

"Because only a pureblooded vampire can become Adam. That's why we half-breeds couldn't become Adam." Kou says and Aina looks away with utter confusion.

"If that's true then... how come we changed when we drank Yui's blood?"

Everyone looks at her with the same utter confusion.

"What?" Azusa asks. "You drank... Eve's blood?"

She nods. "Hm-hm. When Ruki-kun locked us up in that storage room with Yui-chan, we got thirsty. We had no blood to drink and we wouldn't even think on drinking from Yui-chan. We would have killed her. But we were dying and Yui-chan decided to let us drink from her. And since then, I've been feeling different. We all have."

"You have?" Kou asks. "Like what? What's different about you?"

Aina looks down and hugs herself. "My strength in particular. I'm a lot more stronger than I used to be. In fact I was able to push Kanato-kun away when he attacked me."

Kou shoots up to his feet. "That can't be right! A half-breed can't be stronger a pureblood! Especially when it's the lunar eclipse, they may be weaker but they're still stronger than you."

She shrugs. "I'm sorry, but... it's the truth. In fact my sisters have told me that they themselves have gotten stronger and faster too. We're also able to teleport so easily like them. All of us have changed and we've been like this ever since the day Yui-chan gave us her blood. It's like.. we ourselves have become like them. Like purebloods."

They all stare at her with shock and confusion. This couldn't be true, could it?

"Well what the hell? That's impossible. Ain't it? And if it is then what've we been doing wrong this whole time?" Yuma asks. "Why didn't we get anything?"

Aina looks away for awhile then back at the brothers.

"Maybe it's Yui-chan's blood." She suggests gaining their attention once more.

"Whaddya mean by that? What about her blood?" Kou asks and Aina pinches her chin as she thinks deeply.

"You all forced yourselves to feed off of Yui-chan without her consent and maybe that's why her blood did nothing for you guys, because her blood didn't accept you. And it didn't matter how much you drank from her, you still couldn't become Adam."

"You really think that's the case?" Kou asks.

"That's some theory you got pipsqueak. How'd you figure that out? If that were true." Yuma asks.

"You guys told us that the key for becoming Adam is within Yui's blood right? Well her blood is a special rare kind that none might never see again. My guess is, is that Yui-chan's blood is alive with a will of it's own and that she's unaware of it."

They all look around at each other. "Well... I guess that would make sense. I mean her blood is pretty damn special." Yuma says.

"Yeah, I mean if you girls drank Eve's blood and changed then maybe we can become Adam after all!" Kou says in realization.

Aina stares at him and sighs. "I don't know if it'll be that simple Kou-kun." Aina says concernly. "Like I said I think you need Yui-chan's consent or her blood needs to accept you. I don't know how exactly but I think you need to become close with Yui-chan first."

She looks away awkwardly. "Plus... I don't think my sister Rena would appreciate it if she were to figure out that you guys were feeding off of her for this plan still. After everything that's happened and all."

For a brief moment, their faces go pale.

"Oh shit. Shit, if she finds out that you're here. She'll definitely come back and try to kill us all!! Azusa, why'd you have to go and bring her along too?!"

Azusa glances at Aina and looks down when she looks at him.

"I couldn't... leave her there. She wasn't... happy being with him. He was hurting her. He tried to kill her."

Hearing him say these things, Aina remembers Kanato when she left with Azusa. If she hadn't shakened that horrible heartbreaking memory out of her mind, she'd be crying right now. Because she knows that he really hates her now.

"Also... I didn't want those wolves... hurting her as well."

She gasps and some the others widen their eyes. "Wolves? Azusa-kun what are you talking about?! What wolves?!"

"The same ones that attacked us and injured Ruki-kun earlier. They were too strong and too fast for us to fight. They were after her." Yuma says.

"Yui-chan?" She asks in worry.

"Yeah, I guess they want her blood too and this was the last place she was at before she was taken back to the Sakamaki's." Kou says.

Aina gasps once she realizes something. "Wait. If they're after her and didn't find her here then that would mean that they would search for her at... oh no. Rena!!"

The raging black and red wolves sprint through the forests, as they all get closer to the locations of the Sakamaki residence.

Aina grabs ahold of Kou's shoulders and shakes him. "We have to do something!! We have to get everyone out of there before they come and kill them!! Please you have to help us!!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there Kitten! I realize that your worried about your sisters and all but trust me. They're all going to be safe with the Sakamaki's. They're purebloods, they can defend themselves that easily and I doubt that they'll let them hurt their precious brides. Excluding the fact that they treated you all like trash. Plus I know for a fact that your sisters will be able to defend themselves and the others! Y'know since you all changed into... purebloods too I guess." He gestures to her.

"But we still have to do something about them!! For all we know, they could come back here for Yui-chan!! Then we're all in trouble!! My sisters and the brothers may be strong, but tonight's the lunar eclipse!! They're at their weakest and if those wolves can wreck your house and injure Ruki-kun that easily, then who know what they'll do to them!!"

They all look at each other and Aina wipes her wet eyes, sniffling.

"Please, you have to help us. They're all the family I have left and we can't let them have Yui-chan. It's not fair and all of you know that. So please." She begs to them. "Please help us."

It got quiet. They understood what she was saying and she does have a point. Those wolves are after Yui and if they have her blood then who knows what will happen then. The Sakamaki's are at their weakest because of the lunar eclipse and now they're not even sure how well they can defend themselves against the beasts.

They all sigh, deep in thought and look at the distraught girl, who was waiting what their reply was.

~(XXX)~

Rena moans in extreme ecstasy before she and Reiji both collapse on the bed, exhausted to their limits.

Rena pants heavily until Reiji leans in to bite her again.

"Reiji-san, that's enough." She pants tiredly, placing her hands on his bare chest. "I can't-"

He silences her by kissing her hard and passionately and she moans lustfully. His lips then move to kiss her hand and fingers. On her left third finger is a ring. A golden engagement ring.

Rena looks at his hand that's holding hers and smiles softly when she sees that he too wears a matching golden ring on his ring finger.

"You now belong to me fully." He says holding up her hand near his lips. "So if I ever see you affiliating yourself with another man, I will not only tear him to shreds but I will also rip your heart out so I may keep it with me at all times. So don't you ever forget to commit to this marriage and devote yourself to me at all times. Do you understand?"

"Reiji-san." She whispers before kissing him softly and affectionately. "I do."

 ** _Oh my god you do not know how glad I am to get this chapter done. Finally!! The next chapter is the last and from there on I will be working on a new story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, tune in next time on chapter 12. The finale of 'Eve and the Six Brides.'_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**This is it. The final chapter of my story. Chapter 12. Read and enjoy.**_

Chapter 12

Selena flutters her eyes open slowly and lifts her head up from her pillow. She adjusts her vision from her deep slumber and looks at the other side of the bed where Shu is sleeping. She stares down at him and smiles softly when she remembers everything. He's actually going to take care of her. He still loves her and he's going to take care of her and the baby. Their baby boy, Shin.

Suddenly realizing that Shu is going to actually be a part of their lives now, she starts to think about her future. They're not even married yet and they're having a baby together!! What kind of relationship is this?! He didn't even propose to her yet!!

And what about the other girls? What are they gonna say about this? Will they understand her situation, that she wants to stay here? Are they going to hate her or think she's crazy?!

"I doubt that they will." Shu says randomly, nearly startling Selena.

"Oh. You're awake." She says as she sits up more and brings the blankets up to her chest. "What did you say again?" She asks when his words replayed in her head.

"They won't think you're crazy for wanting to stay here with me." He says and she blinks in confusion and surprise.

"H-How did you-"

"We vampires are telepathic when it comes to mates, we can read the minds of our significant others. It's quite common for engaged couples like us."

"E-Engaged?" She asks before noticing an engagement ring on her ring finger.

She gasps softly and brings her hand closer to inspect the diamond ring. How did she get this? Did Shu put this on her finger when they were making love? She looks at him and sees a ring on his ring finger.

"Shu-san, did you-"

"I knew that you were gonna freak out about not getting married once the baby is born so I decided to take a step forward."

She looks down at her ring and stares at it. It's beautiful and it's real. And it means that she's going to be married to him soon. She's not only going to be a mother to Shu's child but she's also going to be his wife.

Thinking about this brings tears to her eyes. Happy tears. She chuckles and covers her mouth as Shu opens one eye to glance at her. A small smile of his own form on his lips when he sees her crying with joy.

"So I'm going to guess that you love the ring?"

She laughs and hugs him tightly. "You idiot, I don't care what kind of ring you got me! All I care about is having you as my husband and the wonderful father of our son! That's all I ever wanted. Thank you."

He cups the back of her head and plants a kiss in her soft hair.

"I know it was."

They share a long kiss until she pulls away to ask him something.

"Shu-san, how do you know that the others won't mind me staying here with you? I mean they're still-"

"No they're not."

"Huh?"

"They all made up with my brothers as we speak."

She gasps. "They have?! B-But Rena-san and the others! They all wanted to leave so badly and they all hated-"

"Let's just say that my brothers persuaded them to change their minds."

She stares at him and looks away, blushing.

"You mean they... they did what you did to me?"

He pulls her in closer. "It worked didn't it?" She stiffens and blushes when he licks her neck.

"Shu-san!" She pulls away and holds his shoulders. "I think we already established that I'm not going anywhere so there's no need for you to seduce me."

He chuckles softly and pulls her close again, rubbing her bare back, which sends shivers down her spine.

"Even so, I'm still going to make you mine every chance I get." He kisses her neck and she sighs in frustration. And he calls her lewd.

She pulls away again and glares at him. "I already have one baby inside me, I have no need for another until the near future. Besides..." she rubs her stomach. "I think he should stop going through with us torturing him like this. He already likes you as it is."

Shu sighs and she lays down on top of him.

 _"What a buzzkill."_ She heard him think.

"Oh stop it. We'll have plenty of time for that some other day." She kisses his chest and snuggles her head closer to his.

 _"Yes we will. Especially during our honeymoon."_ He thinks purposely and she blushes red.

She smiles at the thought of her own wedding and Shu putting a ring on her finger. Oh the joy of being married to the man you love!

"Could you keep it down in there? You're thinking too much." He says tiredly and she giggles.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm too happy to not think about it."

They lay there in silence until she lifts up her head up to look at him.

"If we ever get a girl, what will her name be?"

Shu sighs and brings her head back down to his chest.

~(XXX)~

Laito and Sayori collapse on the bed, moaning and laughing once they both released. The pair starts panting heavily and lay on their backs.

"Oh God. I didn't think I would miss doing this so much." She pants and slides her hand to her forehead. "Shit."

Laito chuckles and wraps his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Well compared to how we usually make love." He slides his hand down her hip. "I'd say that you were holding it all in. My poor Little Bitch." He coos while kissing her neck.

"Like you didn't do the same thing you ass?" She rolls her eyes, blushing. "You yourself, were pretty wild. I'm surprised you didn't replace me with some other skank."

His arm tightens around her. "To be perfectly honest with you Little Bitch. I would have."

She turns her head to look at him. "But I wouldn't. I couldn't. Because you were and still are to this day, my beloved vampire bride. There isn't any other woman that could ever make me as happy like you could. Not even my mother if she ever came back to life."

She stares at him until she turns her body around to face him. She places her hand on his cheek and caresses it with her thumb.

"As much as I hate to admit it... the same goes for you. I don't think I could ever fall for another guy because of you. Even if he was perverted and rich like you, it still wouldn't be the same."

He places his hand on top of hers and brings it to his lips. "Tell me something Little Bitch and be perfectly honest with me. Would you join me in hell if I were to die first?"

She stares at him for the longest time until she finally opens her mouth to speak. "Without a doubt."

He smiles and kisses her softly but deeply. "Marry me Sayori."

She blinks a few times until she props herself up on her elbow with confusion and slight surprise on her face.

"What?"

He props himself up too. "You heard me. Marry me. Become one of us, a Sakamaki. Become my beloved wife."

She stares at him and sighs heavily before plopping back down on the bed.

"Shit." She covers her face with her hands. "It's a little too soon for that, don't you think?"

"How could it? I think it's the perfect time."

She sits up quickly. "Laito-kun, I'm underage, I'm a fucking minor for god sakes! I can't get married to you, it's way too soon! Plus... what will everyone else say?" She murmurs and crosses her arms, thinking of Rena and the others. "I doubt they'll approve of this."

"Oh come on baby." He rubs her thigh. "You should know by now that here it doesn't matter what you do. We have all the money we need, my father is a powerful man, so he can easily arrange a marriage approval for us, and I doubt that Rena-san would disapprove of us getting hitched. If anything she'll respect your decision and help support us, including the others."

She says nothing for a while and sighs rubbing her temple. "I don't know Laito-kun. This is all going so fast. I mean if you would have maybe waited at least a year from now, then I'd definitely say yes. But now? This is just a whole new ball game."

His two fingers walk up her arm as a devious grin forms upon his lips. "Maybe some 'persuasion' will make you say yes to my proposal."

 _"Shit."_

Sensing that she's going to try to escape, Laito already grabs ahold of her and pins her down underneath him.

"Laito!! I swear to fucking God that if you try to-"

"Whether you like it or not, I'm not letting you get out of this bed until you say yes to my proposal Little Bitch. And I'll make you say that one little word in as many ways as I can."

"Oh you are just one selfish little bastard, y'know that?! You can't force me to marry you!"

"Oh but I can and I will. You see Little Bitch, the last thing I would ever want to see is another male eyeing you. Without a ring and a husband at your disposal, they'd be all over you like raging wild animals."

He captures her lips and bite down on her bottom lip.

"I won't let any of that happen. And none of it will happen if you just say yes."

She stares at him and blinks a few times.

"So." He intertwined his hands and fingers with hers and presses his forehead against hers. "What will it be Little Bitch?"

~(XXX)~

Subaru shrugs his blazer on and then his white boots before gazing at Luna, who is sound asleep. He never really knew just how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping. His hand reaches over and touches her cheek.

She moans softly and leans into his touch, smiling which brought warmth to his heart. He leans down and kisses her before leaving the room.

~(XXX)~

Rena is sound asleep and Reiji had just finished getting himself dressed. He straightens his blazer and puts his glasses back on.

He kneels down to Rena and places a soft kiss on her head and takes one last look at his radiant fiancée, who stirred awake the second he kissed her.

"Reiji-san?" She asks softly and tiredly.

He kisses her on the lips softly and caresses her side.

"Go back to sleep. I have some things I need to take care of right now."

She cups his neck with her hands and peck his lips with a kiss of her own.

"Don't be gone too long."

A faint blush flushes his cheeks when she speaks like that and kisses her one last time before separating himself from her. If he had stayed any longer, he would've never left the room.

When he left, he goes to his lab to do some research. He reaches in his pocket and draws out a small vial of Rena's blood he had obtained a while back. He needed to know if she had truly become what he assumed she is: a pureblood.

Once he had gotten her blood under a microscope and observed it, his eyes slightly widen. Her blood cells. They're just like the one's of a full blooded vampire.

 _"How is this possible?"_

His thoughts go back to when Ayato had brought Yui back. Her body was covered in bite marks. Most of them on her neck and shoulders were from the Mukami's but the ones on her wrists were were not.

Reiji straightens up with a firm but confused look on his face.

 _"Could it... really be?"_

~(XXX)~

Ayato kicks the front entrance doors open and walks in.

 _"Man, I'm thirsty as hell. I better go find Pancake."_

"Well, well. Look who finally showed up."

Ayato looks over and sees Laito leaning up against the wall. He notices how happy or pleased he looks and he found it odd.

"The hell are you so happy about?" He peeves.

"Oh wouldn't you love to know my dear brother." He chuckles and Ayato rolls his eyes.

"Ugh whatever! Where's Pancake?"

"Beats me. She might be in her room." Laito shrugs still smiling and Ayato eyes him.

"So what were you up to? You know you missed a lot while you were out." Laito states.

"Huh? I just went out for bit, what exactly did I miss?" He questions irritated that Laito is still smiling like he's hiding something from him.

"Christ man, would you spill it already?! Why are you acting so weird?! And stop smiling, it's freaking me out! What did you finally convince the skank to stay or somethin'?"

"Even better." Laito says while lifting up his left hand.

Ayato looks at it and his eyes widen at the engagement ring on his ring finger.

"Oh my God." He looks at him. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Little Bitch is part of the family now. It was difficult to persuade her but I eventually got her to say yes to becoming my wife."

"Rena-san's gonna kick your ass for this y'know! There's no way she would agree to this! I betcha that Reiji hasn't even gotten to her yet."

"I wouldn't make such assumptions if I were you Ayato."

Reiji appears from the shadows and removes his glove, revealing his own engagement ring.

"What?" Ayato gapes at him while Laito chuckles in amusement.

"As you can see, I have decided to make Rena mine once and for all through marriage as well."

"Well wouldya look at that. Now we have two of us getting hitched. I wonder who else has proposed." Laito looks behind him where he finds Shu resting on a recliner.

"That wouldn't be such a surprise since he is going to become a father no less." Reiji pushes his glasses up in a comfortable position.

"Don't you all think that this marriage crap is too soon for them?" Subaru leans against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Not for me my dear little brother." Laito gestures to himself. "I've always loved my Little Bitch and I don't want anyone else wanting to take her away from me. I'm surprised that you haven't proposed to Snowflake yet."

"It's too soon for that, she needs more time to heal. Besides I'm not what you call husband material just yet."

"What the hell makes you all think that they're ready?" Ayato snaps.

"Like you all said, I'm marrying because I'm going to be a father. And because I love Selena." Shu says tiredly.

"Rena and I are quite capable of many things and I do believe that we both are entitled on becoming spouses. She became mine from the beginning and she will always be mine to the end." Reiji states firmly.

"Little Bitch is the only woman for me. Why not make her mine fully by marriage?" Laito shrugs.

"God, you all are fucking crazy." Ayato shakes his head and storms off into the living room, where they find Kanato at the fireplace, staring down at it with wide and heartbroken eyes.

"What the hell?" Ayato asks while staring at his brother. "Oi! Kanato!"

He didn't answer. All he did was just sit there emotionless, still staring at the fire.

The others stare at him as well with slight confusion.

"What the hell is up with him? Why is he staring at the fire like that?" Ayato asks.

"That's odd. I don't see his bear anywhere either." Laito states when he noticed Kanato's missing bear.

Ayato storms up to Kanato. "Hey. What's up with you man?"

Kanato suddenly shoves him away and is on his feet with muderous eyes.

"He killed Teddy. He took Aina-chan away from me. HE'S TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!!!!!!" He screams.

He throws a chair at the wall and a lot of other things until Ayato tries to stop him.

"Hey fucking cool it man!! You're not making any goddamn sense!!"

Everyone freezes when they heard howling just outside. Just then, something bursts through their glass windows. The brothers gasps and come face to face with a pack of huge black and red wolves.

They all surround the brothers, snarling and growling viscously. One already leaps at Subaru and he punches it away.

"What the hell is going on here?!?" He yells before dodging another wolf.

Three wolves surround Shu and Reiji while four surround the triplets and Ayato looks up at the moon. While he was distracted, a wolf comes lunging down towards him with its jaws ready to slay. Ayato gasps when the wolf is almost close to attacking but prepares for the attack to happen.

But as soon as the wolf nearly got to him, a gunshot was heard and the wolf flew off to the side with a bloody bullet wound to the head.

Ayato and others, including the wolves, look over and see Rena with her hunting gun. She's in a different attire, an all black outfit that vampire hunters would wear. Even Sayori was with her and she has her own gun and the sword.

"Sayori!" Rena yells.

"Got it!" Sayori charges and shoots the wolves that surrounded the triplets and Rena does the same with the ones that Reiji and Shu had.

The wild animals snarl and charge at them but little did they know, that they would soon be tossed and punched away by their strength. Rena kicks one out the window and Sayori punches one away.

The brothers soon join them in the fight and used whatever strength they have to fight them off. Two wolves lunge at Rena from front to back and Sayori catches that.

"Rena!!!" She throws her sword to her and Rena catches it, slicing and stabbing the wolves.

Subaru throws one off of him and whips his head up once he sees a wolf running down the hall. Near Luna's room.

"Luna!!!" He teleports away and runs as fast as he could when he heard Luna scream.

Luna falls off the bed, whiling holding the sheets to her naked body, shaking with fear and horror. This wolf just came bursting in her room!! She screams and raises her arms once the wolf lunges at her viscously. Subaru appeared in front of Luna and throws the wolf out the window.

"Subaru-kun!!" Luna yells fearfully while Subaru helps her up and grabs her shoulders.

"Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!"

"I'm fine! What was that wolf doing here?!? Subaru-kun what's happening?!?"

"Go to Selena's room and stay there!! I'll make sure that they won't hurt you!! Go now!!" He demands before running off.

Meanwhile the brothers were dodging and defending themselves from more wolves while Rena and Sayori shoots at them.

"Where the hell did these wolves come from?!?" Sayori yells.

Rena pulls the trigger on her gun and it clicks.

"Shit." She curses. It's empty!

The huntress is suddenly tackled down by a wolf and she holds onto its jaw, trying her damnedest to stop him from slaughtering her.

"Rena!!!!" Sayori screams and Reiji whips his head over to her.

Anger courses through him when he saw Rena being attacked and instantly teleports to punch through its side, killing it instantly. Rena kicks the wolf off of her and is up on her feet.

The wolves finally stop attacking and sprint out to the windows. Rena and Sayori run over and shoot at them until they were out of sight. Everyone pants heavily from the attack they just experienced and some of them are battered or bloodied up from the wolves.

Once everything is quiet, Selena and Luna both emerge out from the room they were hiding in and run out to the living room, gaping in shock at the wrecked room.

"Oh my God. Shu-san!!" Selena calls.

"Subaru-kun!!" Luna calls as well.

They both run down the stairs and into the arms of their lovers. Rena and Sayori lower their guns finally and join the others.

"Are you alright Shu-san?! Are you hurt?!" Selena grabs his face.

Ayato sighs and plops down on the stair step.

"Damn. So what was this all about?" He asks.

"Yeah this whole thing was a huge fucking surprise for us all." Sayori crosses her arms while sitting next to Laito

Reiji bends down to pick up his lensless glasses and Rena walks up beside him.

"Considering that this attack was clearly timed to coincide with the lunar eclipse, it's as I feared."

"What do you mean by that Reiji-san?" Rena asks.

"You know something about this?" Subaru questions.

"The surviving founders." Shu states and every bride there is confused.

"Founders?" Rena asks.

"Yes. There are two of them left alive." Reiji says.

"So what the hell are these two founders doing here now?" Kanato asks.

"They here for us?" Ayato asks.

"This was neither a demonstration of their full power nor an effective test of ours. Which leads me to believe that they are after something else entirely." Reiji concludes and Laito narrows his eyes.

"Something? Or do you really mean someone?"

Ayato's eyes widen along with Rena's.

"Pancake?"

"It's possible. She is the only one who wasn't here." Reiji states.

"What do they want with her?" Subaru asks.

"I imagine they want her blood. If it's her that they're after, then it's only a matter of time before they find her."

Sayori stands up on her feet. "You mean this whole time that Yui-chan has been missing?! Why isn't she here?!"

Rena looks around when she noticed another missing person and her heart sped up when she realized that Aina is nowhere to be seen.

"Aina's missing too."

She looks at Kanato. "Kanato-kun. You were the last one to see her, where is she?"

He doesn't answer. Instead a grim and emotionless look comes across his face.

"Hey! Answer the damn question Kanato-kun! Where's Aina?!" Sayori yells.

"Where do you think she is?!? She went back to them!!!" He hollers back and the two sisters stiffen.

"Them? You mean the Mukami brothers? Is that where they are?" Rena asks.

Ayato pushes the doors open. "Then that's where I'll go! I'll find her!"

"You know better." Shu says. "This is a lunar eclipse. They are at the peak of their power. You'll do nothing but die."

"Then I'll die!! But they will not have her!!" He yells

"Wait. I'm coming with you." Rena walks up to him. "I have some unfinished business with those mongrels. They made the mistake of taking Yui-chan and Aina away from us again. They will not go unpunished this time!"

"Yeah same here!!" Sayori joins them. "I'm not letting those bastards get away this time!! You're gonna need all the help you can get."

"But Rena-san, you heard what Shu-san said! Those wolves are connected with these two founders! They're very powerful, you go and face them on your own and you'll die!!" Selena states frantically.

"I won't face them if I ever do encounter them again. My goal for right now is to finished off the Mukami's, find Yui-chan and Aina, and bring them back here where we all can protect Yui-chan. I know I can beat them because this time I'm stronger than I used to be. Stronger than them."

"Have you ever wondered why you are?" Reiji states and everyone looks at him.

"What?" Subaru asks.

"The reason why you all have obtained such strength and speed is because you all have become Purebloods."

The brides stare at him in shock and Rena shakes her head. "What? No. No, that can't be right Reiji-san." She walks up to him. "We were once human. You all turned us into vampires which made us half-breeds. We cannot be Purebloods unless our parents were vampires and they were not. It's just not possible."

"You drank her blood. Did you not?" He questions and she stays silent.

"What you don't know about Ms. Komori is that she bears the heart of one of the survivors of the First Blood clan. Her blood contains the ability of creating a new race of vampires and demons and many more. I don't know how exactly you all changed, but because you all drank from Ms. Komori, I have no doubt that's why you have become Purebloods."

Shock and disbelief strikes almost everyone in the room and Luna looks down at her hands.

"So that's why... we..." she remembers throwing Subaru through a wall.

"That's... that's impossible." Rena states in shock. "We can't possibly be-"

"I have done some tests on your blood and sure enough your blood cells are those of a pureblood now. There's no other logical explanations for this. You are one of us now. All of you."

Sayori shakes her head and rubs her temple.

"Wait, wait. Hold up a minute here!" She holds up her hand. "You mean to tell us that because we drank Yui-chan's blood, which is very powerful obviously, we became Purebloods? What about Yui-chan? She's the vessel of that bitch's heart and her blood's hers too! Why hasn't she become a vampire?! It doesn't make any sense!"

"I cannot be too sure of why she hasn't turned yet but I do know that somewhere along the line, she will slowly transform into a vampire." Reiji says while stuffing his glasses in his pocket.

Rena stands there speechless until she shakes her head and looks at him.

"As vital as this information is for us, I'm afraid that we'll have to continue this discussion some other time. Right now we need to find Aina and Yui-chan before these founders do."

"Couldn't agree with you more Rena!" She elbows Ayato. "Let's get going!" She runs off along with Ayato.

Rena turns to Reiji. "I promise that we'll be back in no time Reiji-san."

He grabs her hand with her ring. "For your sake I hope you will. I still intend on making your dreams become a reality so you better not die."

She smiles softly and gives him a long goodbye kiss before running off to catch up with the others.

"I hope they'll be okay out there." Luna says.

"I'm sure that they'll be fine. My main concern is both Yui-chan and Aina-chan. I mean they're with them again. I sure hope nothing bad's happening to them!"

Kanato stands there with a deadly glare on his face until he teleports away. Laito notices him teleport away and narrows his eyes.

~(XXX)~

It didn't take them long to find the Mukami mansion since Ayato knew where they lived. The three appear in front of the mansion and Rena looks at Ayato and Sayori.

"Ayato-kun, I'm trusting you to retrieve Yui-chan yourself while Sayori and I find Aina and finish off the Mukami's once and for all."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that! Just let me do what I need to do! God!" He snaps and rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Hey watch it jackass!!" Sayori points her knife at him. "I'm already pissed off and I sure as hell don't need to hear your bullshit coming from your mouth! That's the last thing anyone wants to hear from a little shit like you!!"

"Why don't you shut up and mind your own fucking business for once you bitch?!" He growls.

"You shut up you little bastard!!" She hisses. "If you weren't such a fucking dickhead, I wouldn't be keeping tabs on you!! You're such like a fucking child!!"

The two start grabbing and punching each other while cursing.

"Knock it off, both of you!!" Rena snaps and the two separate from each other. "We're here to do what we came here to do. So stop fighting and get your heads straight on! This is serious so start acting like adults!!"

Rena teleports inside and Sayori whips her head to Ayato.

"You hurt her, I'm cutting your fucking head off. So keep your fangs to yourself!"

"Like you fucking did?" He snaps at her and she stares at him and sighs, shaking her head.

"Look. I know it's hard to resist. Believe me, I would know. But Yui-chan chose to give us her blood. And if it weren't for her, we'd all be dead. I owe her my fucking life Ayato-kun." She crosses her arms and closes her eyes. "I don't know what she is to you, but to me she's like a sister and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to her."

She sighs and looks over at him again. "Actually I do know that you care about her. But you sure as hell don't act like you do. So maybe for once, drop this whole, 'I can't feel love' shit and actually take care of her. Everyone else is with someone. Hell I'm getting married to your brother. Why don't you want to be with her? Why can't you accept the fact that you love Yui-chan?"

He glares at her and she glares back until she scoffs.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot that you don't know what love is. You never experienced it before and because of that you're too pussy to even give it a shot. All you want is her blood, am I right?"

She scoffs and walks closer to the mansion doors. "God you're such a fucking idiot. I can't believe she actually fell for you." She teleports away and Ayato widens his eyes at her last sentence.

He stands there for awhile until he growls and teleports inside too.

~(XXX)~

When Yui had gone back to Ruki's room to give him some refreshments, Aina goes outside to think to herself. The brothers have decided to help her and the Sakamki's out to protect Yui and she was grateful for that. She only hopes that they're okay now.

Kou sighs and gets up from his seat. "Alright, I'm gonna go check up on Ruki-kun to see if he's awake. We gotta tell him what's up."

Yuma and Azusa nod in agreement and Kou walks towards the stairs. But he stops when the doors suddenly burst open by a powerful kick by Sayori and Rena, who already has her guns aimed at them.

"Oh shit!!" Kou yells in fear.

"You have exactly five seconds to tell us where Aina is." Rena speaks.

"Otherwise you fuckers are gonna be nothing but piled ashes!!! So talk!!!" Sayori demands enraged.

"Now h-hold on ladies! We can explain ourselves!!" Kou holds up his hands in surrender.

Rena pulls the trigger and the bullet just grazes his head.

"Jesus Christ!!" He yells holding onto his grazed wound.

"About an inch to the left and you wouldn't be breathing still. Now. I'm going to ask you all one more time and you better answer me. Where. Is. Our sister?" She enunciates firmly.

"Christ man!! Put the gun down and we'll tell you where she is!!" Yuma yells.

"Wrong answer shithead!" Sayori says with venom and shoots his leg.

He yells in pain and falls on the ground, holding his injured leg.

"Shit!!" He roars.

"Yuma!" Azusa exclaims and Sayori grabs ahold of his collar, slamming him against the wall.

"You better not of done something to her you freak!!" She snarls.

"Hey!!" Kou is about to run over to defend his youngest brother but doesn't when Rena puts the tip of the gun to his head.

"Move and you die." She growls lowly.

"Please would you just listen to us?!? We didn't do anything to your sister!!! I swear!!" Kou insists while holding his hands up.

"Bullshit!! Why should we believe you?!?" Sayori snarls at him.

"Believe it or not, we actually wanna help you protect Eve! There's no point on hurting her or your sister when we knew that you'd come and finish us off for it! God!!" Yuma winces fiercely at his stinging leg.

"If you knew the consequences then why are we here?" Rena questions not believing a word he says.

"Azusa came and took Eve and your sister away because he wanted to save them!!" Kou replies and Rena looks at Sayori before pressing the gun into his head more.

"Save them from what?" She asks.

"The wolves! The founders!!"

Their eyes widen and just then Aina walks in. She gasps when she sees her two sisters here and they look over at her.

"Aina!" Rena calls and Sayori releases Azusa immediately as she and Rena run over to their little sister.

"Sayori!! Rena!! You're alive!!" She hugs them tightly and Rena holds her face.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"Huh? N-No! No, they didn't do anything to me!"

She looks over at the three brothers and sees Kou's bleeding head, Yuma's leg, and Azusa on the ground. She gapes at them and at her sisters.

"What did you do?!" She runs over to Azusa and helps him up to his feet.

"Azusa-kun, are you okay?" She asks the half breed worriedly.

"Aina! Why are you treating them with kindness?! Don't you remember what they did to us?!? And Yui-chan?!" Sayori yells.

Now Aina is helping Yuma sit on a couch to give his leg a rest.

"Yes. I do remember." She firmly says. "But you have to understand that they didn't mean for any of us to get hurt!"

"I say that's false." Rena says drawing out and cocking her gun.

Aina shields the brothers with herself. "No Rena!! Please listen to me!!"

"These men have caused us a great deal of pain and trouble Aina. They put Yui-chan's life at risk and we would've been the ones at fault if her blood hadn't changed us. They cannot go unpunished this time. They need to die."

"No!!! You don't understand, they didn't mean for any of that to happen. It was all Ruki-kun!!! When he couldn't become Adam, he lost it! He became so obsessed with the plan, he didn't care to know what he was doing wrong!! They all realize that it's pointless and they're truly sorry for everything that's happened to us!!"

"An apology isn't enough Aina. I swore to myself that I'd get rid of them the minute I get the chance." Rena says.

"Azusa-kun saved me!!!" She yells. "If it weren't for him, Kanato-kun would've killed me for sure!!"

Her sisters stare at her with concern and shock. "What? Kanato-kun tried to kill you?" Sayori asks and Aina's tears escape her eyes.

"He thought that I was leaving him for Azusa-kun again when all he wanted was to get me away from the upcoming wolf attack. So he tried to kill me but Azusa-kun stopped him. He saved my life you guys! You owe them their lives in return!!"

Rena and Sayori both look at Azusa and the other two. Rena then stares at Aina and sighs before lowering her gun down. The brothers sigh in relief and Rena crosses her arms.

"You saved our sister's life and because of that, I am willing to spare your lives in return."

"Unfortunately." Sayori rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

Aina runs over to them and hugs them, crying softly. They hug their little sister back with love and comfort and stroke her head.

"Okay. Now that we're good, I think it's best to tell you that we want to help." Kou says.

"Help with what?" Rena asks.

"Help protect Eve." Azusa answers.

"You do know that she's the one they're after right?" Yuma asks.

"We figured that out after we were attacked. Which is another reason why we came here. We need to find Yui-chan and bring her back home with us." Rena says while handing Aina to Sayori. "Where is she?"

~(XXX)~

Finding Ruki's room wasn't any trouble at all, in fact was Rena teleports in front of his door and kicks it open. She found both Ruki and Ayato feeding off of her and they did pull away from her the minute Rena had entered. Rena looks at Ayato for a second before slapping him hard across the face and punching Ruki in the jaw.

"Rena-san!!" Yui exclaims after she was pulled behind the huntress.

"Your brothers and I have come to agreement. We will allow you all to help us protect Yui-chan from these two founders." She informs Ruki. "But she will not stay here."

She glares at Ayato. "Go back home and tell everyone what the plan is. We'll be there shortly."

With that she walks out of the room pulling Yui along with her. When they're far away from the room, Rena takes out a handkerchief and dabs her bite marks.

"Yui-chan, I don't know how you manage to get into so much trouble." Rena says.

"I'm sorry. It's just that... Ruki-kun was hurt and I was very worried."

"How could you care about that man's well being after everything he's done to you? He doesn't deserve your kind heart Yui-chan." She says firmly and Yui looks down. "Just what is it you see in him Yui-chan?"

"... Well... R-Ruki-kun isn't like Ayato-kun." Rena stops dabbing her bite mark and stares at Yui. "He... He's really not that bad a guy. If anything he reminds me of you Rena-san. After he lost his family, he looked after his brothers and he kept him safe no matter what happened. And he still protects them which is why he got hurt today. He's not as cruel as you think he is."

Rena stares at Yui until she notices Ruki standing in the hallway far behind her. Then the huntress hands the cloth to Yui.

"Why don't you go downstairs and see the others. I'll be down in a minute."

"O-okay." Yui says before walking away.

Once she's out of sight, Rena looks at Ruki and turns to him. "You've fallen for her, haven't you?" She asks and he says nothing. "Well judging on how she told me about you, I'd say that she's quite fond of you as well.

"It's not my place to decide who's best for Yui-chan, but given the fact that you nearly cost her life along with ours, I am pretty damn sure that I disapprove of your love for her." She crosses her arms and closes her eyes. "However, I am good on putting the past behind me and because you are willing to help protect her, I will not choose to interfere. But just so you know, Ayato-kun is dead set on keeping Yui-chan to himself so you better fight hard and prove that you're the one for her."

"It's her choice to make." He says when she's about to walk away. "In order to become Adam, she has to choose someone. Someone she truly loves. Her blood has the ability to make those, who are close to her, powerful."

"And I suppose that you intend on capturing her heart in order to fulfill your father's plan? Is that it?" She asks lowly.

"No. I want her because of her. She will always be my one and only Eve. Even if she chooses someone else, I will still be her Adam."

Rena stays quiet until she reaches in her coat pocket to grab a small vial with blue liquid. She tosses it to him and he catches it.

"Take this. I used it all the time when I was injured during my hunts but now that I'm no longer a half-breed, I don't need it anymore. It will help you heal faster since we need you all to be strong."

Ruki stares down at it and she walks away. "I wish you luck Ruki-kun."

~(XXX)~

"Ow!! Son of a bitch!!" Yuma hisses when Sayori puts a drop of the same healing liquid Rena had on his leg.

"Quit your whining you big baby." Sayori rolls her eyes while wrapping up his leg with bandages. "It's only a bullet wound."

"You try gettin' shot in the leg with a silver bullet!! It hurts like hell!!" he yells wincing painfully.

"Well it serves you right! Consider it punishment for what you did to Selena-san." She plops down next to him and crosses her arms.

Yuma sits up in a more comfortable position with slight guilt on his face. "How is Peaches doin' anyway?"

"She's doing a lot better than before. The lazy bastard finally decided to act up and take care of her like he's supposed to."

"And the kid?" He asks.

"Still growing." She answers and Yuma leans forward on his good leg.

"Y'know I regret what I did." Sayori looks at him. "If I could go back in time, I would've taken better care of her. I was such a dumbass and... I hope that she'll forgive me when I see her again."

He rubs his face with his hand while Sayori stares at him and sighs.

"You really regret what you did?" She questions.

"Every god damn minute of my life." He replies and she sighs.

"Then I don't see why she wouldn't forgive you." She says reluctantly before getting up and walking away with Yuma staring after her.

~(XXX)~

In a different room somewhere, Aina is sitting with Azusa, wrapping some bandages around his waist where he was injured.

"Are you that you'll be okay Azusa-kun?" Aina asks concernly and he nods.

"What about you... Aina-chan?" He asks and she tilts her head in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Is your heart... still broken? Are you still hurting?" He asks and she looks down sadly.

"A little bit. And to tell you the truth, I'm terrified to go back there. I don't think I can face Kanato-kun again after what happened. And I doubt that he will be happy to see the two of us together. I mean you did throw Teddy in the fireplace." She plays with her skirt.

"I did it to save you Aina-chan." He places his hand on her shoulder and she places hers on top of his.

"I know you did Azusa-kun. And I appreciate you looking out for me. You're such a sweet boy." She smiles and chuckles. "You know if I hadn't met Kanato-kun first, I think would've fallen for you instead."

Azusa stares at her for the longest time until his hand cups her cheek. Aina gasps softly when he brought his face closer to hers and tenses up with his lips are on hers. Her eyes are wide with shock and uncertainty. He's kissing her and she doesn't know what to do! Should she push him away? But he feels so warm and he's so sweet to her. He even saved her life from Kanato, who she knows is over her.

Aina's eyes soften and her body relaxes when she kisses him back. She wraps her arms around his neck and his around her waist, holding her close. Rena is staring at them before hiding herself behind the wall. She's not sure what to do about this. All she knows is that Kanato has lost Aina to Azusa. Rena sighs softly and walks away, leaving her sister Aina to be alone with Azusa, who she know will make Aina happy and safe for the time being.

~(XXX)~

Sayori walks into the kitchen to get a drink and there she finds Kou observing his head wound at the cupboard glass. She rolls her eyes and digs in her pocket.

"I don't see what you're so worried about." She says and he looks at her a bit startled. "You're a vampire. Your wounds can heal."

"Not fast enough! If anything this could last for a few more hours or worse for days! I got a reputation to keep you know!"

"Yeah that's what I was afraid of you saying." She tosses him a small vial. "Take this, you'll heal your baby gash in at least half an hour. So stop complaining."

"Hey thanks a lot Neko-chan!" She glares at him and he holds his hands up. "I mean... Sayori-san."

She rolls her eyes and looks in the fridge for something to drink and then Kou notices her ring on her finger when her hand is on the door. His eyes widen and he jumps off the counter.

"Whoa!!"

Sayori jumps in alarm. "Jesus what?!"

He points to her hand. "You're getting married?!?"

Her hand slaps down on his mouth and she looks around. "Shut up you idiot! No one's supposed to know yet! God damn it!" she growls harshly.

"So I guess that means that you and the others made up with them?"

"Oh no I'm just marrying him because of his money." She sarcastically says as she holds up her hand. "Of course we made up! It's like whatever I do, he finds a way to make me love him again."

"So I guess I'm not invited to the wedding?" He teases and she glares.

"I'm starting to regret Rena missing your head now." She says.

Kou snickers and stretches out his arms. "Oh man. Laito sure is a lucky guy! You're one of a kind Neko-chan!"

She cringed at him and crosses her arms. "What? The hell is that supposed to mean? You never had an interest in me before!"

"Oh I did! In fact I still do! I mean every girl I've ever met, they're always flocking themselves at me because of my good looks and stuff. Always so prim and proper! You however! You're strong and feisty and you don't take any shit from anyone. That's what I like in a woman!"

She stares at him like he's stupid. "So what your saying is, is that you're interested in me because I'm not like other girls? That I hate your guts?"

He points to her and winks. "Bingo!"

She sighs and roll her eyes in exasperation. "Oh my God. You are a fucking idiot you know that?"

"What, there's no shame on liking someone!" He shrugs and she puts her hands on her hips.

"It is if that someone is already taken and getting engaged to another!! You do realize that this is gonna cause a whole bunch of problems for me right?!"

"It's not like I'm gonna hit on you or anything! Unless you want me to?" He grins and she punches his face before storming out.

"Fucking twerp." She hisses under her breath while Kou holds his jaw.

"Good talkin' with ya Neko-chan! And congratulations!" He waves.

~(XXX)~

After a awhile, everyone had finally gathered up in the den room, all ready to go. Of course Ruki had to talk to Yui about her choice and that if she chose him, he would make her happy.

The Tanaka sisters all gather up beside Yui with the others.

"No matter what happens Yui-chan. We will always be there at your side. We will all be there to protect you." Rena says.

"Yes. We're a family." Aina says holding Azusa's hand.

"And family doesn't get left behind." Sayori adds.

Yui smiles at them and they all look up at the moon that's now blood red. Everyone back at the Sakamaki mansion does the same thing. They stare at the blood red moon and hope for the best. The time has finally come. Soon, all hell will break loose and everyone must be prepared for the worst has yet to come.

 ** _I. Have. Done it again!!!! I know, I know! Ya'll are probably thinking, "What!!? No, she can't end it like this!!!" I'm sure there some questions like, Will Kanato and Aina get back together, will Ayato finally confess his feelings for Yui? Well I hope you all know that I do plan on continuing this series._**

 ** _However the next continuation of it will skip all the war stuff and all and it will be about the rest of the brides getting married and having kids. Not to mention the starting relationship of Ayato and Yui!! Who is also (little spoiler here) going to become a vampire herself!!! I know finally!_**

 ** _I would like to thank my readers for favoriting, following, and reviewing my story. I would also like to thank AstarteLuna for helping me finish this story. She has helped me a whole bunch and I couldn't be anymore grateful to her and her creative ideas! Alas! This is where I end here. Farewell and thank you all again for supporting me! Until next time!!_**


End file.
